Why Me?
by MaxieMoose
Summary: Rose killed Dimitri in Russia and freed his soul. At graduation she got assigned to guard Christian Ozera not Lissa and is not happy. Can she salvage her life as Christian's guardian and finally find love and be happy? Who will Rose end up with?
1. Chapter 1

**OK here's my short summary to catch you all up:**

_I replaced chapter to correct a few typos I found after I published, sorry about that. But no content changed._

**Rose killed Dimitri. When she returned she told Lissa everything, but their friendship has been strained. Lissa and Christian never reconciled and she started acting very "Royal" again and is dating Aaron again. Rose gave Adrian a chance, but they are very casual since she still loves Dimitri and is broken over his death. At graduation Eddie got assigned to Lissa along with another 26 year guardian named Chuck Merrill. Much to her dismay Rose got assigned to Christian Ozera who her and the rest of gang are no longer friends with.**

**This is my first fan fiction so be nice. I've outlined this story as Richelle does when she writes, so I have a general idea where this story is headed, but may change it a little along the way. Hint hint I can be swayed with your awesome reviews. In this story Rose ends up with one of the 4 boys (Adrian, Dimitri, Christian and/or Eddie). Ultimately my goal is to do 4 different stories where she ends up a different one each time. No one knows who Richelle will have her end up with in the end. Would love your opinion on that one, if I had to bet I say Adrian, but only time will tell. I think she still saves Dimitri's soul and he is no longer Strigoi, but in the end is with Adrian and they have kids that will star in the next VA series. What do you guys think?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

Why me? That is all I can think as the jet takes off.

Not only am I completely screwed since the "Queen Bitch" was successful in not allowing me to be one of Lissa's assigned guardians, but she assigned me to Christian Ozera, which means I am also assigned to Tasha Ozera. Ugh, two of my most favorite people in the world, NOT!

_~Flashback to Graduation~_

I am sitting in my chair with the thought I would be announced as Lissa's guardian. I know the Queen didn't like me, but I know she really wants Lissa protected being the last Dragomir, and would not let our bond go to waste. Next thing I hear is Lissa's name being announced, "…and you will be guarded by Edward Castile." I choked on a little bile doing my best not to vomit yuck. I swallowed it down and fought back tears as I looked over to Lissa, she looked just as sad as me.

Ever since I returned from freeing Dimitri's soul and spilled my guts to her we haven't been as close, but she was still my best friend, well rather more like my sister. I looked over to her and Eddie walking to get their diploma's and Eddie's stake. He looked happy, but sad for me at the same time. He was so worried about who he would get. Just when I think things can't get any worse I hear Christian's name announced "….and you will be guarded by Rosemarie Hathaway." What NO NO NO NO NO NO this can't be happening. With the exception of Ralf or Jesse this could not get any worse.

I just sit there I am so stunned. Finally someone taps my shoulder and I get up in a complete daze to get my diploma and stake. I look over at Christian and he does not look happy at all. Things between him and Lissa went from bad to worse once I returned from Russia. Not only did he did not forgive her, but he pretty much hated her since she was back with Aaron. Honestly I didn't like the Aaron choice very much myself, but Lissa was my BFF so I bit back my snarky comments and supported it. In doing so we all cut ourselves off from Christian and he was not happy with any of use, especially me. We had grown some what a friendship after our killing Strigoi together so I think my shunning him hurt him the most. But of course in true Christian form he put up his defenses and acted as if he was lucky we didn't talk to him anymore.

"So Rose…..you happy with your charge?" Christian had such a smirk on his face I swear I just wanted to smack it off.

Everyone was hugging and catching up to their friends and family. But I had a different destination, Alberta. I ignored everyone and stormed right up to her. "What the hell is going on here, are you and the Guardian Council insane?"

"Rose I know you are not happy, but I told you since you went to Russia they already starting assigning others as Lissa's guardians. She has Mr. Castile and Mr. Merrill who will be protecting her. I know you are not happy Rose, but it's all political. Everyone expected Mr. Ozera not to get a guardian at all and his family has some powerful allies behind Tasha so they assigned him the best and that is you." Alberta gave me a small sympathetic smile and touched my shoulder as if to say she was sorry, but there was nothing she could do.

The statement, 'we assigned him the best' stopped me in my tracks. It's nice I was thought of as the 'best', god why me? I waited my whole life to be Lissa guardian. Those that always said life doesn't turn out how you expect it to weren't kidding.

_~End Flashback~_

I sulked in the cushy leather seat of the private Academy jet in-between Tasha and Christian. Six months ago I was on track to be Lissa's lead guardian and in love with my soul mate. Now he is dead by my hand and Lissa and I will be separated for life. My first thought was to resign and go live amongst humans, but I promised my Mom I would be responsible. Plus I feel that I owed it to Dimitri, he trained me so hard I couldn't let all of my Love's work go for not. Plus there was that small chance that some day I could be reassigned to Lissa or someone better. But if I let Christian or Tasha get killed that would be a bad mark on my record. Jeeez talk about a rock and a hard place, ugh!

So here I am on this plane bound for who knows where? Of coarse Christian being the loving Mr. Personality he always is will not even tell me where we are going. I looked over at him reading his stupid magazine with that smirk on his face; I could just kill him I swear. Tasha is next to him just reading a book looking so content and happy, why is she always so full of sunshine, how annoying. I can't help but feel so alone. I had to leave all my friends, Adrian, my parents and Lissa. Adrian what a mess. I promised to give him a chance; we were sort of dating, but nothing too serious. He understood I was completely broken and could not give myself to anyone so we kept it very casual. A few dates and stolen kisses here and there, but that was it. He agreed that anything he had with me was better than nothing and never pushed. He was really a great guy, if it wasn't for my love for Dimitri I am sure we would be a serious item by now.

I must of fallen asleep because next thing I know I am sitting on a swing in Adrian's Grandmother's garden. It is so beautiful, I am swinging under a trellis that has a breathtaking bougainvillea plant growing all through it. "Come out Adrian I know you are here"

"Little Dhampir I will always be here for you." He gives me his best sexy smile.

I am wearing a beautiful white cotton eyelet sundress. Adrian has on khaki docker type pants and blue striped button down shirt, he looks great as always. But his eyes look sad and wistful, I could tell he was trying to hide this by smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, I saw right through it.

"Why so sad, Adie?" He hated my nickname for him, which is why I continued to use it. I can be so sarcastic, but that's why he loves me.

"You have to ask?" He reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me off the swing and down to a blanket that magically appeared on the flawless grass. He pulled me in his lap and caressed my cheek with his hand.

"I can't believe you're gone. Why won't you take me seriously? Just resign, marry me, live at court with me and you can see Lissa everyday. Please Rose, please." He put the full force of his amazing green eyes on me and I had to look down at owr now intertwined hands and fought my best to fight back to tears that so wanted to come. I know he was serious he only used my name 'Rose' when he was serious and not Little Dhampir.

"As tempting as that is I just don't think that's possible. Look what your aunt did to me when we were just casually dating, how would she react if we eloped. Sorry I value your and Lissa's future's too much, and my life for that matter. I am sure she'd have me off'd the second we sad "I do." I smiled at him trying to break the tension. I was joking, but part of me wondered how low Queen Bitch might stoop to get me out of the picture and get Lissa and Adrian together. I have one word for her Karma is a bitch.

"Rose I know you think this is a joke, but I am 100% serious. I love you with entire being; let me take you away from this depressing life as Christian Ozera's guardian, Please?" He gave me his best pleading puppy dogs eyes again.

I could tell he loved me, but how could I use him when I just could not return those feeling. Maybe some day, but not yet. My whole being longed and craved my fallen Russian God. If only Dimitri would have lived my life would not suck. I missed him so much it hurt to breath most days. Being Lissa guardian is the only thing that kept me going and now that was gone.

I looked Adrian's eyes, took a deep breath to steady my depressing feelings and started. "Adrian, I care for you deeply, but I could never accept such an offer knowing I could not return your feelings. Maybe someday, but I am not ready. I am so sorry, please forgive me." I played with his silky hands hoping the contact might reassure him I cared.

"I know Little Dhampir, I know." He sighed and just held me. "Please know you will always have my love and I am here whenever you need me, please just call and I will come running. We also have our dreams; my dreams will always be about you Rose even when I am not 'dream stalking' you." He used my word, I always teased him about dream stalking me.

I felt the dream start to fade. "Adrian we must be landing I am waking up. I'll see or talk to you soon, okay." I held him tight pretending life was good for the briefest second.

"I love you little Dhampir, I'll see you tonight in our dreams."

He kissed my forehead and I woke to Pyro shaking me. Hey "B" we are here. Not sure what was with the new nickname Christian gave me, but I was only referred to as "B" by him and Rosemarie by Tasha. Why can't they just call me Rose?

I looked across Christian and I saw the ocean. My enhanced Dhampir senses allowed me to see at night. In the world of Vampires our nights and days are the opposite of humans so it was 11 am, or the middle of the day for us vamp folk.

We landed and I saw LAX, hmmmm interesting maybe life wouldn't be so bad. I could handle a life at the beach in LA even if it was with Tasha and Pyro.

**Hope you liked it, tell me what you think. It might start off slow, but will build and get better as it goes along.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I'd get any reviews and I got some. Thanks so much you guys ROCK!!!**

**I want to put a disclaimer out there. I am not the biggest Tasha fan, but her character is great in this story, it just fit with my story, which came to me in a dream by the way. Also Lissa is a little OOC, but she may get to redeem herself in this story or its sequel, yes I plan on having a sequel for this story, but I haven't outlined it yet just thought of the plot. So don't hate me I really do like Lissa, but in this story she's annoying.**

**BTW I chose Los Angeles for this story since I live in the LA area and we write what we are comfortable with, but some stuff might be made up so to all you Angelinos things might not be exact to the LA area.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

We land, get our luggage, and head out towards ground transportation. No freaking way Tasha got us a limo. I was utterly shocked. Christian had a smirk on his face like he knew some secret and I was the kid not invited to join the cool club in the neighborhood. He was annoying me more than normal if that is possible. My stomach growled since it was almost our lunch time.

"Don't worry Rose we are close to home and we can eat as soon as we get in, I have food in the house." Tasha stated with her standard smile.

Wow was I really getting a clue? OK so a house I guess that rules out boat, apartment, RV and/or mobile home.

We get in the limo and I can't help, but smile. "Rose if I am anything I am not poor." Tasha smiled her kindest smile showing her fangs. At least she's calling me Rose now, yes!

She was being so nice. Yep I am sure Dimitri never told her about me, just probably convinced her he couldn't leave Lissa and his duty came first. Knowing Dimitri this was 100% believable. I can't believe that she would be so nice to me if she knew the real reason Dimitri turned her down was because of me.

Just thinking about him I got suddenly more depressed, if that's possible.

Tasha noticed my mood change. "What's wrong Rose?"

"Oh nothing just curious where we are going?"

"Didn't Christian tell you all about your new home?"

Pyro was looking out the window and just starts laughing to himself, idiot!

"No sorry pretend I know nothing, because really I know NOTHING!"

"Sorry Tasha, I was so busy packing it must have slipped my mind." He just smirks and looks at me, jerk. I may run out of adjectives for him before the day is over, ugh!

"Well Rose I moved from Minneapolis not too long ago to a beach house in Manhattan Beach. See I met someone. His name is Urie Kozlov. He has a 10 year old daughter, her name is Natalia. He is a widower, is Moroi and is the love of my life." She kept smiling like a junior high school girl who was talking about her crush.

OMG she was in love, I recognized that look as one I used to have. Winch.

Well this is news, maybe we can be friends since I know she no longer pines for my soul mate, not that it really matters, he's gone. I was sad again dammit.

Wait did she just say beach house and Manhattan Beach, if I wasn't in a limo I would so be doing my happy dance right now, YAHOOOO!!! I love the beach.

"Wow that's just WOW!" I was speechless.

"Glad you're happy. It's a rather large house and Urie bought the apartment building next door as an investment. We plan on getting married soon, but haven't set a date. Urie and Natalia his daughter will be joining us from Russia tomorrow night so get ready for a full house." She's still smiling like a love drunk teenager. No wonder she seems so happy to me, I finally get it.

I can't help but smile her happiness seems contagious. Pyro even seems more upbeat. Maybe my life won't suck so much…things are looking up, marginally.

We pull up and I am in awe. The sea air smells great, ahhhhhh! The house is 3 stories and YES it's on the beach, but not in a bad way. It's pretty exclusive I can tell it's an upscale neighborhood not one of those crazy beach areas with lots of tourists and homeless. "WOW" I guess it's my word of the day.

The driver helps get our bags inside on the ground floor. The house is amazing. It has 7 bedrooms 5 full baths and 2 half baths for guests, plus more. The bottom level had a small gym/rec room (yes), two small bedrooms that share a jack and jill bath and a 4 car garage. To me this seemed like the guardian wing, Tasha explained that when Urie and Natalia move in there will also be 2 guardians that come with them, sweet some guarding partners!

The second level which I later realized was mine and Christian's wing had two bedrooms each with its own bath, a big game/theater room with a full bar and a half bath for entertaining and a balcony. The top and final level had 3 bedrooms, the first a master with master bath, and two smaller bedrooms that share a jack and jill bathroom, a kitchen, dining and living rooms, another half bath for guests and a big balcony as well. It was amazing!

"You like it Rose?" Tasha asked smiling her famous fangy smile.

"OMG Tasha I love it. It's just amazing….WOW!" I couldn't help it I gave her a big hug! She didn't seem upset she hugged me back and seemed please.

"So I guess life doesn't suck so bad huh B?" Pyro finally speaks.

"It's getting better definitely." I give him a small smile and he actually smiled back at me. Yes maybe we won't kill each other by September.

"Rose let me show you to your room." Tasha grabbed my hand and pulled me along. Pyro lagged behind.

The room was breathtaking to say the least. It had a queen size four poster bed in a medium wood tone, a blue and brown comforter set with desk and dresser/mirror combination in the same matching wood as the bed. I had a laptop and the closet was walk-in with a closet organizer.

The bathroom was simple and the same color tone matching the room. All the walls were a nice tone of brown and the carpet was also light. It was elegant, stylish and best of all relaxing, my own personal getaway. I could really get used to this!

The whole house had a nice, elegant casual feel. Funny it kind of reminded me of the inside décor of the Cullen house in Twilight.

Lissa loves that movie and makes me watch it over and over again….I flinched a little feeling guilty I haven't thought of Lissa in a while. I will have to check in on her later, make sure she got settled into the Royal Court OK.

Tasha must have noticed my sudden mood swing. "Don't worry you can change anything you don't like. I just wanted it to be ready to sleep in when we arrived." Tasha said a little concerned.

"Oh no Tasha it's beautiful. I'm sorry something just reminded me of Lissa and I got a little sad. Really it's wonderful I can't thank you enough." Tasha gave me a small smile of understanding. Christian's smile faded and he headed off to his room I could tell he didn't like our subject matter change.

"That's going to be a problem." I say looking at Tasha.

"Don't worry Rose I think he's just hurt how Lissa acted after they broke up. I truly believe he has gotten over her, but it just hurts how she's been acting." I just give her a small smile. I agree about Lissa's behavior, but I am NEVER going to admit it to Tasha.

"There are two sides to every story." I state and follow Tasha to the 3 rd floor to eat, I am starved. We don't mention it again and I think we are both thankful.

**Christian POV**

I think Rose was truly shocked how awesome our house was. Did she really think we are poor? I mean we are Royal and we inherited my parent's money and my Dad and Tasha got a lot of money from my Grandparents. Plus Tasha owns a few Krav Maga Israeli Fighting studios in the Southland so we have a constant stream of income.

Not to mention that Urie is loaded. I can't wait until Rose meets him and Natalia. If Rose thinks she is the sassy one she'll be shocked when she meets her match when Natalia gets here and ultimately lives with us. Hah, it will be so entertaining I better stock up on popcorn.

I join Tasha and Rose for lunch. Rose looks shell shocked, pretty cool to catch my badass guardian off guard. I am loving it. I also love my new nickname for Rose…B. It stands for several things like badass, bitch of coarse, and most of all beautiful.

Rose was always the hot girl in school, but in the last few days I have noticed more and more that she is just so beautiful. Wait did I just call Rose beautiful…ugh why is this happening to me. I can't see Rose this way. Oh well at least I have Melanie to keep my mind off those scary thoughts.

I can't wait until Rose meets Melanie. If Natalia will drive Rose crazy Melanie my new kind of girlfriend is going to kill her. She's pretty annoying, but she serves her purpose as my rebound gal to get over Lissa. Plus she is very cute and her Dad and family are really cool. Just that fact that she will drive Rose crazy is worth putting up with her.

Speaking of Lissa she has changed so much I can't believe what she turned into, Royal and all the annoying adjectives that go with that, UGH!!! It's best we broke up I could never live in that world and never will be accepted. What the queen and all the Royals don't realize is that the vampire world is changing and they are not going to be happy.

In LA we have so many friends and allies, Tasha loves it here and the Moroir/Dhampir community is awesome. I guess what they say is correct, "people in California are just more laid back", more my style.

"Wow look at that view." Rose was staring out the big windows at the ocean while Tasha prepared lunch. I know she's shell shocked she can't stop saying WOW! Now I am really happy I didn't tell her about this place her reaction is priceless, some more material to torture her with later. Life just got so interesting with Rose as my guardian, hehehehe (evil laugh).

"Hey Rose I think I'll buy you a dictionary for a late graduation present. There are so many other words you can use rather than WOW." At first she blushed then her eyes narrowed and she got that I am going to kill you look. She threw the remaining of her 3rd sandwich at me, yuck mayo on my forehead. OK B is for bitch right now. At least she didn't punch me.

Man can she eat, not sure where she puts all that food?

"You are so going to pay for that B." I just glare at her and go to clean myself up.

As I am wiping myself off I can't help but think of Rose as my guardian. She thinks she's being punished which is partially true when it comes to the Queen. What she doesn't realize is that Abe Rose's Dad, Urie, and Tasha are all good friends with powerful ties and this was mostly to protect Rose.

Protecting the last Dragomir is a very risky job and Rose would be in constant danger. The amazing thing about Rose is that she was totally OK with that. I don't think Lissa ever realized how truly selfish Rose was when it came to her and her safety. Most Royals don't appreciate their guardians, which is pretty sad. Tasha raised me and taught me better.

I smile looking at her and she just gives me a confused look. Abe was adamant about protecting Rose and being able to spend time with her and Tasha went along. He and Urie arranged it with some deal with the Queen, plus the Queen was looking for an out to get rid of Rose without looking like the bitch she is.

I get why Abe wanted to protect Rose, but it's kind of weird how much Tasha wants to protect her. Hmmm maybe she feels she owes it to Dimitri to protect her since her and Dimitri were such close friends? Dimitri was always very protective of Rose being her mentor and all, yeah that must be why.

They asked me and I went along with it no problem, Rose is pretty cool and we have some good past with killing those Strigoi, even though lately we haven't had much love. I don't' really blame Rose for that, it was all Lissa, Rose just followed suite I am sure. Not to mention she is one of the best guardians out there. So I guess win win for everyone.

Just then the door bell rings. Wonder who that can be?

**OK who could be at the door? I can give you a small clue they are new characters I have come up with and they are great, typical LA types.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews they help drive the story and give new ides!!!!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

Tasha goes to get the door. "Rose just go with this I think it's our tenants from the apartment building next door. They think you are a distant cousin coming to live here and go to school with me, that's our cover." I just nod and walk to the door trailing behind Pyro.

"Oh my god Tasha you look great and Christian aren't you a peach." I hear a voice that almost shocks me. It was a scratchy male voice, but some how was also feminine. OK this guy was so gay.

The three neighbors were here to meet the mysterious new distant cousin Rose and it appears to bring the dog back. Wait a dog, ugh animals hate me.

The first of the three I notice is an older lady she looked about seventy, she was tiny and cute. She had perfectly styled red hair, a plate of cookies in her hand, a huge smile on her face. I learn that the cookies on the platter are jewish mondel bread baked with love for us by Mrs. Ida Grossman. Yumm.

The other two are middle-aged men named Mitch and Miles. They were gay partners and they were absolutely hilarious. Miles was a hair dresser at a salon down the street, he had a medium brown hair, and was a standard build. His partner Mitch was an interior designer, he designed Tasha house, he had such great style. His was sandy brown hair and he was very handsome, he had a refined quality and a great body, I bet he drove the girls wild, poor women. They were both in their late thirties and both look like they just came off the show "Queer Guy for the Straight Guy."

"And who is this Jasmine princess that looks like she came flying in on one of Mitch's fancy Persian carpets." Miles took my hand and kissed it. I couldn't help it; I gave him a huge smile. No one ever compared me to Princess Jasmine, but I did kind of look like her.

"This is Rose the girl we were telling you about." Tasha stood next to me and gave me a one armed hug.

"It's nice to meet you all." I shook all their hands and got properly introduced. Just then a dog comes and jumps on my leg. Wait dogs hate Dhampirs.

"Seems like you already won Boxer over he likes you." Mitch states.

"So it seems, normally dogs don't like me." I bend down to pet him. "Hey Boxer nice to meet you, he puts his paw in my hand and licks my face. "I love your name, do you like to run?" I think I have a new best friend. He was so cute. He was a black and white border collie, he had one blue eye and one brown, he wore a blue bandana, adorable.

I look up at Tasha and she shrugs. "Boxer loves every one."

"Rose to welcome you to LA and get rid of that Montana prep school look. I am going to give you one of my famous makeovers." Miles waggles his eye brows and smiles at me.

"Ummm….." I don't really know how to respond to his. I am not sure if I am ready for this, I am not a girly girl and Lissa is the only one who I let touch my hair and makeup.

Pyro decides to pipe in. "Of coarse Miles Rose would be so flattered." He looks at me and gives me a classic Christian smirk.

"Of coarse that would be great, but only if Christian agrees to get a makeover as well." Hah two can play this game. He just narrows his eyes and glares at me. Plus he's my charge and I can't leave him right….hahahaha!

Miles is jumping up and down. "Oh this is going to be so fun!!!"

"What time tomorrow? Rose based on you're your beautiful tan body I see that you don't have the same sun sensitivity as Christian and Tasha. But we have Christian as well so we better do it in the early evening." The sun sensitivity excuse must be their cover why they run on a nocturnal schedule.

I look at Christian for him to answer. "Uh how about 6 pm tomorrow?" He says.

"Ok that works, first the mall and shopping for new clothes and then hair for both, makeup for Rose and we'll end with a fashion show and snacks." Miles informs us with the biggest smile.

Oh this just gets better and better. Christian looks a little scared. I can't wait for tomorrow.

They say their good byes since it's really late for them, early afternoon for us. Miles parting words almost killed me. "Don't worry Christian we'll get you fixed up since the only thing male that comes out of Montana are Steers and Queers. Trust me I should know." He is so funny! I think he just rendered Pyro speechless, I didn't think that was possible.

"Oh Rose I almost forgot you got a package." Mitch hands me a small box and I see Adrian's name on the return address. I just smile and Christian glares, he never had much love for Adrian. I will open this in my room.

Mrs. Grossman comes up to me and squeezes my cheeks. "Rose I can tell you are great person, I am going to get to love to get to know you. We'll see you tomorrow I'll be helping Miles with hair and makeup." This scared me a little since she had on very bright orange lipstick that was not attractive, but I have faith in Miles and Mitch they have great style. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

They leave and we all head to our rooms to unpack. Boxer surprisingly comes with me. Looks like I have a new best friend.

I plop on my bed and open Adrian's package. It's a cell phone, how sweet. There was a note on beautiful ivory stationary with a fancy A.V. in elegant gold embossed script at the top.

_My Sweet Little Dhampir,_

_I wanted to make sure you can always reach me. My number is speed dial 1 and Lissa is 2. I put in some key numbers in your contacts. I love you and will see you soon. Text me when you get this._

_All My Love, _

_Adrian_

I text Adrian. _Just got your package_. _You are so sweet, THANK YOU!!! 3 Rose_

I get a text back right away_. U R so welcome._ _I love you!!! I will see you soon. Take Care 333333 Adrian_

I unpack for awhile and then decide to check on Lissa. I lay on my bed and pull into her head. I unblock the bond and feel excitement from Lissa they must have plans for a party or something.

"_Bianca, Mia do you like this outfit; I think I'll wear it to the party tonight?" Lissa says._

"_Yeah it's really cute, Aaron will love it." Mia says._

"_Speaking of cute guys I think I'll finally give Adrian a chance, he's been after me for years." Bianca says._

"_I have never heard of anyone Adrian pursued except Rose." Lissa says_

"_Yeah I have lived at Court for awhile and I have only seen girls chase Adrian." Mia agrees with Lissa._

"_Well I have known Adrian much longer than both of you and the only reason he doesn't chase anyone is because I broke his heart by not going out with him." Bianca says._

"_Um Bianca I don't want to sound mean, but Adrian is in love my friend Rose. He pines after all the time I have never seen anything like it." Lissa says._

"_Yeah he's in love with her. That's why the Queen didn't let her guard Lissa." Mia says_

"_WHAT! I didn't know that I thought it was because she ran off to Russia and took me away for two years." Lisa squeals._

"_Adrian is why I don't have Rose with me, I can't believe it." Lissa sounds upset._

"_Well I am sure the other stuff had something to do with it, but the queen wants Rose out of Adrian's life so you two can be together." Mia says._

"_I can't believe the Queen thinks we will be together we are just good friends, that's all." Lissa says._

"_Well don't worry I will make sure Adrian forgets about that blood whore Rose Hathaway." Bianca says._

"_Um Bianca I was not always the biggest Rose fan, and she is a lot of things, but I guarantee you she is not a blood whore." Mia says._

"_Yeah Bianca Rose is my best friend please don't talk about her like that. And as far as Adrian goes if you can get his mind off Rose maybe I can convince the Queen to give me Rose back. I miss her dearly." Lissa says._

"_OK what about these shoes?" Lissa asks_.

I slip out of Lissa head I realize they are moving on to fashion topics.

I really don't like that Bianca girl, what kind of name is that anyways, what is she a porn star? And she calls me a blood whore, what a BITCH. She's pretty, but with that kind of attitude she just looks ugly to me. She is Moroi so really tall and thin, has light brown hair and blue eyes, Lissa and Mia are much prettier. I have a hard time believing what she said about Adrian, but maybe she's just what's needed. As much as I care for Adrian maybe this girl would be better for him. I am far away, we don't really have a future I am Dhampir he is a Royal Moroi, plus I can not return his feelings yet.

But the selfish side of me loves that I have Adrian. He makes me feel so good and it's great to be loved! Why is life so complicated?

I am a little depressed about Adrian and Lissa. I know the Queen told me about wanting Adrian and Lissa to be together I just never thought she would stoop so low as to pull me away from Lissa. Maybe we can get the Queen to switch guardians between Lissa and Christian. Maybe she will approve of Bianca and be convinced once and for all that Adrian and Lissa will not be together and Adrian and I don't have a future. Well I can only hope, I need to protect Lissa, it's my obligation, _they come first_.

Speaking of them, Christina knocks on my door. "Rose, Tasha wanted me to tell you time for dinner."

"Thanks I'll be right there."

"Are you OK?"

I can't believe he actually wants the real answer to that so I lie. "Yeah fine just a little jet lagged I think I'll go to bed early."

He shrugs like he knows there is more to it than being tired. "Rose I know you are not the happiest about being assigned to me, but it won't be so bad. You know we will start USC in the fall and the beach is nice…."

"I know thanks; it's just a lot to take in. I prepared my whole life to be with Lissa and it's just different, I don't mean to seem depressed I am sorry."

"No worries. I never thought my parents would have turned Strigoi by choice and almost kill Tasha and try to turn me. But life goes on and we all learn how to deal."

Hearing about his parents makes me suddenly feel 2 feet tall. I am complaining about my life and Christian has had it worse than me. God I feel worse if that's possible.

"I know Christian I am trying I swear. You and Tasha have been great. We'll make this work and I promise not to be such a bitch all the time." I give him a small smile and follow him upstairs to dinner. Boxer follows, he's so cute.

What Christian said is really sinking in. I need to get over my pity party and start being positive and make this work. I make a promise to myself that I will try my best to get along with Pyro and be the best guardian I can be, I say to myself again, _they come first_. Even if my Moroi changed from Lissa to Christian, the principle still applies.

Dinner is great, Tasha is a great cook, we had spaghetti, meatballs, bread and salad. The atmosphere is light and relaxing. Tasha must have noticed my resolve.

"Rose you seem better?" Tasha asks.

"Yeah sorry about that I promise I will stop sulking and make the best of this. You guys have done so much for me I really appreciate it. Thank you both so much." I look at both of them sincerely and smile and get warm smiles in return.

"Rose you are so welcome. I know you will do a great job guarding Christian. You two should start training on your cooperation skills with fighting and offensive magic. I know with you two working together no Strigoi stands a chance." Tasha smiles.

"Once we get settled we'll head down to the studio and start working on it." Christian answers Tasha. I just nod in agreement.

Tasha has a Krav Maga fighting studio I can use to train and she said she'd even pay me extra to teach classes. All her employees are local guardians. I love this type of fighting. It was Dimitri's favorite and he taught me everything he knew.

I helped Tasha and Christian clean up; we did it in comfortable silence. Tasha and Christian sat to watch TV. I thanked Tasha for dinner and went to my room to escape my life.

I fell asleep after putting all my stuff away and fell into a deep sleep, I was more tired than I expected. Before Tasha went to bed she knocked to let Boxer in he was scratching at my door I guess he wanted to sleep with me. I can't believe how much this dog loves me.

I found myself in one of my normal Dimitri nightmares, this one we were at Galina's estate. I was dressed up all fancy for him and right before he bit me I jumped up. I was terrified, but at least I didn't scream, I was covered in sweat and I knew I would not be able to go back to bed anytime soon. I decided to sit out on the balcony and people watch.

It was day for humans, 2 pm, which is our 2 am. I still had a few hours before I had to get up. I told Tasha and Christian I would be taking Boxer running before our makeovers. They were OK with it since they were both fire users and could protect themselves and the risk was very minimal Strigoi would be out in daylight hours.

I was enjoying the sun sitting on the balcony with Boxer laying at my feet. I was drinking some water watching a little boy about 4 and his Dad make a sand castle, it was very relaxing with the sound of the waves in the background. I hear the slider open behind me. It's Tasha.

"Rose are you OK?"

"Yeah fine just had a nightmare and needed to relax a little before I fell asleep again."

"Rose I need to talk to you, do you mind if I join you?".

"Sure no problem." I motion for her to down in the seat next to me. The balcony is mostly shaded so she should be OK being out in day.

She takes a settling breath and faces me. "Rose I know."

Oh no this has to be about Dimitri. I have been dreading this I wonder how much she knows, great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who added this story to their favs, you guys are great and give me so much inspiration to keep writing!!!**

**I am sorry, but since I needed to build towards my plot the makeovers will be in the next chapter. I had to get my Tasha POV and "the Dimka talk" in (which was very hard to write, very emotional). There is also a dream walk with Adrian I felt was needed to keep the story building. I should have the shopping and makeovers up tomorrow night so be patient : )**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Tasha POV**

"Rose I know" I say to her with a compassionate expression hoping she does not get upset.

"Um….OK….I am not exactly sure what you're talking about Tasha, what do mean you know?"

"Dimka" Her breath catches and I hold her hand to reassure her.

"Oh"

"I know that he loved you and that you loved him. I know you were soul mates and I know that because of this he could not accept my offer. Don't worry he did not betray you, I guessed, he never denied or confirmed it, it was just understood that I knew. Rose he loved you so much."

Rose looked so sad I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her and saw one small tear run down her right cheek.

"You saved him, he can rest thanks to you. I know it hurts Rose, but you have to move on with your life."

She looked at me and I am not sure she could speak, she gave a little nod. I could tell she was fighting back sobs. One small sob one escaped her throat, I hugged her.

"It's OK Rose let it out you have to grieve. You will never fully get over it, you will always love him, but you can get past this."

"Tasha it's just so hard. I relate or tie everything back to him, even the smallest dumbest things, I can't get past it I can't stop thinking about it. I just can't."

"Rose look at me." She pulled away and looked at me. "You see my face. Most people think this scare is a horrible reminder of a bad memory. You know I don't look at it that way. It is a reminder of survival, of saving my nephew. I could feel sorry for myself and drown in pity so easily, but I choose to live."

I took a settling breath and she squeezed my hand as if to reassure me to continue.

"When Dimka turned me down I was devastated. I was not mad at either of you, you can't force love and how could I be mad at either of you for loving each other. I was very depressed and went back to Russia so see Karolina."

Rose's looked a little shocked. "You mean Karolina Belikov?"

"Yes Rose she is one my dearest and oldest friends. I love the Belikov's they are my extended family. They will be at the wedding you'll get to see them. You know they all love you, especially Paul, Olena, and Viktoria."

"Being home made me realize that life goes on. When Dimka turned me down, I came to the realization I wasn't going to have kids, but that was OK. l realized life will still go on. That's when it happened, I met Urie. Rose just when I was least expecting it he fell into my life. I mean that literally I was coming out of a bakery and he slipped and fell on me."

I laughed a little at the memory and I couldn't help but smile.

"See Rose life may not turn out like you expect, but it can still be good. You are so young and have so much potential. Dimka loved you and he would not want you to suffer as you have. He would want you to live and love again. Rose you will never stop loving, caring and remembering him, but you can be happy again. You will not be betraying him, but honoring his memory. I knew him well and he would want that, your happiness is the only thing that will truly allow his soul to rest."

I gave her another hug, we both had flowing tears at this point.

"I am sorry Rose I didn't want to upset you, I just wanted you to know."

"Rose you should also know I feel very protective of you, for Dimka's sake and the rest of the Belikov's. You were Dimka's wife in their eyes and they see you as a daughter and sister-in-law. This is why I fought so hard to get you assigned to Christian."

Her brow furrowed and I think she would have spoken, but she was too shocked.

"Let me explain. The Queen had you set to guard some non-royal in a small village in Poland. You would have been secluded, alone and miserable. I had to step in. With Abe and Urie's help we used our favors and influence to get you assigned to Christian. Please don't be mad Rose, you were never going to end up with Lissa, and we were just trying to protect you. Your Mom also helped once she found out what was going on."

"Abe my Dad?" Rose asked a little shocked.

"Yes Abe Mazur. Urie and Abe are great friends. Rose he is a wonderful man, I see a lot of him in you."

"Tasha I am a little shell shocked. Thanks for being honest with me, it's nice to know the whole story. Thank you for helping me, but I wish you guys would have told me sooner."

"Rose you got assigned to Christian the night before graduation, there was no time, sorry."

"Oh I see. Wow this is a lot to take in." She seemed to be absorbing my bomb shell.

"Well I'll give you some privacy so you can process all of this. And remember anytime you need to talk I am here for you."

"Thanks Tasha. I mean it really, thank you for everything. I now see why Dimitri cared for you so much."

I gave her one last hug and walked off to my room to get some more sleep.

**Rose POV**

I can't believe what Tasha just told me, I think I am in shock. WOW, Jeez I need a new word.

She is right, Dimitri would not want me to wollen in sadness and self pity, he was so strong, why can't I be more like him? God I miss him right now. What I wouldn't do to have him here for one more day.

I sat on the balcony awhile longer lost in my thoughts before I headed back to bed.

By this time it was 3:15 pm (am vampire time). My clock was set for 4:45 so I could get a quick run in and a shower before we met up with the guys.

I must have fallen asleep since I recognized the ski lodge, I was on the famous porch, but it was summer and the view was breathtaking.

I didn't call out to Adrian since I knew he would appear sooner or later. I feel warm, strong arms wrap around my waist and he kissed me on the temple, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

He chuckles, loving the reaction he got out of me.

I am craving his touch. I feel like I need human touch. I turn around and hug him and give him a huge kiss. At first he is shocked by my reaction, but catches up fast and responds to me hungrily deepening the kiss.

I pull away for air and put my head on his forward.

"Little Dhampir miss me much? If I would have known the cell phone would have gotten that type of reaction I would have sent 200 of them. He smiles and kisses my lips gently.

I look at his stunning emerald green eyes. Could I love Adrian? I think I can. Sure it won't be the head over heels, star struck, once in a lifetime kind of love, like with my Russian God, but still love? I think maybe yes, but I can't get out of my head that he's a Royal Moroi and society will never accept us.

"I missed you. I didn't realize how much I crave your touch until it's gone."

"Rose I miss you too so much. Are you sleeping OK I've been trying to reach your for awhile and I sensed you were not sleeping?"

"Yeah I just had a nightmare. I was out on the balcony people watching when Tasha came out for a talk."

"Uh oh are you OK?" He caressed my cheek and had only concern for me in his eyes…he really does love me. This made me smile.

"Yeah it was good. She really is amazing. She made me realize I have to get on with my life." This makes him smile.

"So are you going to finally admit that you are in love with me? I know you love me Rose, you just don't realize it yet. I am a very patient man, but I need you Rose, I miss you."

"Adrian I do love you, you know that already."

"I know, but there is love and then there is _LOVE_." He says the second love with so much lust and passion I can't help but kiss him again.

"Rose what are telling me. Do you _LOVE_ me?""

"Um I think I might be able to, but I am not there yet. Can you still be a patient man?"

"With the news you just gave me I'll wait forever. You just gave me the one thing any man in love can get. Rose you gave me hope." He gave me a passionate kiss, one hand caressed my back and the other the other snaked in my hair.

We both pull away at the same time our breathing ragged, hearts racing, he puts his forehead to mine and gives me his best Adrian smile. God he is so gorgeous.

"I love Rose."

"I believe you. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you used my name six times and not Little Dhampir."

He chuckles and rubs my back. "Silly Little Dhampir."

"I knew it was too good to be true."

"OK since you've had this epiphany can I come see you in LA?"

"I think so. Tasha is really cool and Christian has not been so bad. Let me check with them and get back to you on that. Tasha's Fiancé has two guardians so I could probably get some time off. They will be here tomorrow, well I guess it's today."

"OK let me know and I'll be there."

"Oh Adrian before I forget do you know a girl named Bianca that was hanging out with Mia and Lissa today."

He looks at me a little confused, I see worry in his eyes, this is not good.

"Yes. Can I ask why you are asking?"

"Well when I was in Lissa's head earlier checking on her she as with this Bianca girl. Bianca claimed you loved her and she had turned you down in the past, but it sounded like she likes you now and was going to make her move at the Royal party tonight. Is this true and were you at that party?"

"Are you jealous?" He's looks at me and I can see he is checking out my aura.

"Just answer the question, please."

"Her Dad works for my great aunt, one of her advisors, his name is Stefan Popov. She has been chasing me for years, but I only have feelings for her as a friend, I swear. Yes I was at that party and she would not stop following me around. I left early due to this, plus I wanted to see you and I needed to get to bed to catch you in your dreams."

"Oh I see."

"Rose what does that mean? Don't you believe me?"

"Yes I believe you Adee." I use my play name for him to lighten the mood and he smiles, but he still looks concerned.

"I was just thinking that maybe someone like her would be better for you. I mean really Adrian what type of future do we have. I am Dhampir, I am a guardian with no free time and you are a rich Royal Moroi."

"Rose stop trying to talk yourself out of being with me. I love you, nothing is going to change that, EVER. NOT MY GREAT AUNT, NOT OUR STUPID SOCIETY AND ITS STUPID RULES AND DEFINITELY NOT BIANCA FUCKING POPOV. UNDERSTAND." He's upset and is yelling at the end of his speech.

I flinch a little at his yelling. "Sorry I just don't want to drag you down with me."

He looks so stressed and pinches the bridge of his nose closing his eyes, he lets out a big sigh. "No Rose I am sorry. Sometimes I loose it. Spirit is getting to me. You are my only true fix, I need you, you make me so happy and Spirit can't get me down when I have you with me. Alcohol and cigarettes can only do so much."

"I understand" I tell him and caress his cheek. The dreams starts to fade, I must be waking up.

He grabs me to get as much contact as possible before the dream ends. "Just talk to Tasha and Sparky and see when I can come out to LA, I need you." I give him a quick nod before he's completely gone.

I wake up to my annoying new cell phone alarm and groan. Boxer is excited and right in my in my face panting, he must remember I promised him a run.

I do a quick run, take a shower and head to the kitchen to grab some cereal before our big day.

"Hey B what up? You ready for shopping and makeovers?" Christian smiles at me as he's eating his cereal.

"Sure can't wait." I give a sarcastic little jump and throw my arms up, like I am cheering.

Tasha looks up from the paper she's reading. "I'll be staying home with Mrs. Grossman. We are going to bake, cook tonight's dinner and get snacks ready for the fashion show."

I realize this is my first trip as Christian's official guardian and get a little concerned. Its daylight now, but it will be two humans and a Royal Moroi with only one guardian, not good odds if we run into trouble.

"Christian I'll have my stake and its daylight, but in case we run into trouble can you distract any Strigoi until I can get the upper hand and stake them. I am just concerned since they usually run in packs of twos and threes."

"Absolutely we are a team right?" He smiles while rinsing his cereal bowl and Tasha seems pleased we are working together and getting along.

"Rose, Christian has one of my credit cards in his name, all the clothes and whatever you guys want is on me OK."

"Tasha no I can't accept that please I have some money."

"Nonsense Rose I am not taking no for an answer. And remember you only need official guardian cloths when we are at events, so don't get too much of that. You will need lots of summer stuff and remember you will dress casual when you and Christian go to USC in September."

"OK Tasha thanks." I smile at her. I feel much closer to her after our talk this morning.

"Oh Tasha, Christian I have to ask you guys a favor?" I say a little sheepishly, since they have already done so much for me, but I promised Adrian.

"Um since we are going to have some extra guardians do you think I could take a few days off so Adrian Ivashkov can come visit me? We won't stay here we can get a hotel or something, I don't want to invade your home or anything like that."

Tasha smiles, but Christian well he does not look the happiest.

"Rose this is your home too. Of coarse he can come and yes you can have some time off. When Bruno and Ivan arrive we will work out a schedule that works for all of you. We have an extra room and two vacant apartments next door that we are not going to rent since we will have a lot of guests coming and going." Tasha states, but Christian is mute and very stoic.

"Thanks!"

"But" Tasha starts. Uh oh buts are never good. "We will be going on a family vacation soon and so it will need to wait until we get back, logistically I mean." OK that but was not so bad.

"Oh sure no problem." Vacation cool, wonder where we are going?

Just as I am about to ask Miles, Mitch and Mrs. Grossman walk in. Mitch is actually wearing white jeans and a pink shirt, oh my. Mrs. Grossman has on her cute little old lady house dress and Miles is wearing jeans and a nice button down shirt with loafers, he is the epitome of stylish.

"OK you guys ready to go?" Miles asked, he is so excited.

"Let's go Pyro." I turn to him and smile, he smiles back. He seems a little excited, hmm maybe today won't be so bad.

"After you B." He gestures and does a small bow for me to lead the way.

Mall here we come.

**Finally shopping and makeovers will be next, thanks for your patience! Reviews, comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated and I use them to help guide this story and make it better. THANKS!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love the reviews they are awesome thanks!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

We head out in Mitch and Miles' car, Mitch is driving, Miles in the passenger seat and me and Sparky in the back. I forgot about that nickname until Adrian used it last night.

The car is so nice and luxurious, an Audi A7. Everyone in LA has such nice cars probably since they spend so much time in them.

I am pulled out of my deep thought as we pull up to a pharmacy. "Thanks Mitch I'll be write back I have to drop something off for Tasha. B will you come with me?" Christian asks, I just nod and follow.

"Is everything OK, why does Tasha need pills?"

"Rose this is a front for Moroi feeders. There is a large Moroi population in this area so there are few of these around, we also have some regulars that come to the house, they are coming today for Tasha, but since we were out I just thought I'd take a few minutes and drop in."

"Ah got it."

"When we start school there are feeders there too. A lot of Moroi go to USC which is one reason why I picked it."

It always fascinates me how easily Dhampir and Moroi live amongst the humans and they are completely clueless. Amazing.

Christian walked right in and fed, he was done in just a few minutes and we were on our way. I wonder if I'll ever be able to watch him feed and not long for that endorphin rush. I sigh at this thought.

"What's wrong Rose." Miles asks looking concerned.

"Oh nothing just trying to remember all the items I need, my wardrobe is sparse and is Montana centric."

"Don't worry Rose Miles works part time and loves to shop this won't be your only trip, he's always up for shopping. Just have fun with it, you guys can go again in a few days." Mitch seems so supportive; I hope someday I find a good man like him.

We stick together since I can't leave Sparky out in the open. We start in the men's section. Of coarse everything Christian picks up is black.

"No no no no, black is all wrong for you, it's too much of a contrast with your skin. Let's get some nice blues, browns and greens to highlight those beautiful sexy eyes." Miles is adornment and Spraky just goes along.

Pyro's eyes are beautiful, but lately he let his hair grow and it covers his eyes, annoying. I am sure that will change later when Miles cuts his hair.

Christian tried several items on and came out to show us. He got a lot of cute stuff it is much needed to offset his emo wardrobe. Ever since he and Lissa broke up he has really gone grunge. Poor guy wonder if he's over her or if he's still suffering. I can't help, but notice for a Moroi Christian is well built, a lot like Adrian. Thinking about Adrian makes me miss him

While Sparky is checking out I decide to text him. _Adee Tasha and Sparky said YES!!! We have to wait til after their vaca, will get u more details and B N touch soon. 3 Rose_

I get a text right back, man he's fast. _AWESOME can't wait for details and to see u, I love and miss you! 3333333 Adrian_

"Who are you texting Rose?" Miles asks.

"Just a friend."

"Ahhhh spill girlfriend I want details?" Miles says.

"Yes give it up. Is this the 'friend' who sent you a package before you even arrived?" Mitch adds.

"His name is Adrian Ivashkov, we are just friends for now, he livse in Pennsylvania so not sure if it will go beyond that. But he's coming to visit soon so you guys can meet him." I love knowing he's coming it gives me something to look forward to.

"Is he hot, like melt in your hands like butter hautt? Like Christian haut?" Miles asks.

Christian blushes, he must not be used to gay men commenting on his good looks.

I look over at Sparky and think about that. Hmm he is hot, but different. Christian has that mysterious sexy apeal, where Adrian you just look at him and he is the epitome of Sex on a stick. Both good and definitely both hot, but different.

"Well Sparky is hot, but in a mysterious bad boy kind of way and Adrian is hot in a way where he's trouble and if my Momma knew I was dating him I'd be tied to my bed kind of way." I smile, thinking of my Mom tying me to a bed because of Adrian. If she found out Adee was coming out here she would kill me, not tie me to a bed. She is Janine Hathaway, scary guardian extraordinaire.

"Thanks B, I knew I was hotter than Adrian." He grins sexily at me.

"Pyro, I never said you were hotter than him. I said that you were both hot, but it different ways, it's not really a fair comparison." I smile and give him my best man eater smile.

"Oh Rose, I can't wait to meet this 'sex on a stick' boy if he can hold a candle to Christian, yummy." Miles smiles, and kisses Mitch on the cheek to reassure him after his comments about Adrian. "But no one could be better than my Mitchy."

Christian seems a little uncomfortable at their affection, but it is short lived, they aren't one of those PDA gay couples.

"So Christian we heard about Rose's man. Any special girl got your heart?" Mitch asks

Christian looks thoughtful for a minute. "Well actually I am starting to see this girl Melanie Golubev, her Dad Sasha is friends with my aunt and Urie. She's pretty cool."

"Ah yes Melanie." Mitch states looking a little amused.

"What?" Christian asks a little concerned.

"Seriously Christian you want the truth?" Miles asks.

"Um yes I think I do." Christian states. Oh I can't wait for this.

"Well she is cute, I mean she is not nothing compared to Rose our very own desert princess goddess, but still cute." I just smile at this comparison. "But she is so annoying, have you heard her laugh? She's got this voice and laugh like that character the nanny, but is not enduring at all like Fran Dresher, so it's just annoying. Sorry dude you asked."

"No worries it's OK, I like her she's cool I never care what anyone thinks and not going to start no." Christian says a little defensive.

Miles mumbles. "To each their own." I am sure Pyro heard him with those enhanced Moroi ears. I feel a little sorry for him they are bagging on his women, but I haven't met her yet so maybe I should hold that thought. At least he's moved on from Lissa. Can't wait to meet her.

I think Christina was reading my mind. "She'll be over later when Urie and Talia get in so you'll get to meet her B." Christian gives me a small grin, weird.

We reach my side of Macys and are pulled away from our conversation while everyone is picking out clothes for me, even Pyro, I have to admit it's pretty cute he's helping.

I feel like I try on a 100 things, but I finally get to my last item a formal red dress. Not sure where I am going to wear this thing, but whatever I try it on. It's beautiful, has a fitted bodice, is jeweled, strapless and goes a few inches above my knee. Very fitting and very sexy.

I walk out to show the boys and they all are just are staring at me. I look down and around myself to make sure I didn't mess anything up, nope looks good to me. I ask, "What?"

Mitch whistles, Christian looks frozen, but of coarse Miles breaks the silence. "Rose you are so stunning. With that dress showing off your goddess body, with your hair and makeup done by me to perfection my me, you could turn the gayest man."

I can't help it I blush. "But where would I wear this if I bought it?"

"You have to buy it, I'll pay if you want, but you are getting that dress." Mitch states.

"Um OK." That was weird, Pyro never checks me out. Hmmm maybe Adrian will take me out to a nice dinner and I can wear it with him. If this dress can get that type of reaction form Christian I can't imagine what it will do my Adee. I've been thinking about him a lot today, not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I hope I don't get my heart broken. Oh Adrian what am I going to do with you.

We get some shoes and accessories and literally close the store and head off to home.

As we are walking to the car Christian trips on something and takes me down with him, tall clumsy Moroi. He ends up top of me we are intimately close, our lips are inches apart.

I looked in his eyes and I am frozen, I see longing and maybe a little lust in them. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. OMG I can't believe Pyro is having this effect on me. My heart is racing and for a second I thought he was using compulsion on me. This scene was eerily familiar when I asked Adrian to use compulsion on me to kiss him, but stop before he really kissed me. Man I wanted that kiss as much as I want Christian to kiss me now, what? I know he's not using compulsion on me since he sucks at it, we learned that at the ski lodge. We keep looking into each other's eyes, both frozen. I feel like it's been hours before Miles speaks, but it's been only seconds.

Like ice cold water was being dumped on us, Miles' masculine, but feminine voice pulls us out of lala land and we help each other up. When he grabs my hand I can feel the electricity running through us, he pulled his hand away quick, he must have felt it too. As we walk to the car in awkward silence I give him a sideways glance and I see is doing the same to me. Uh oh this is not good; he's my charge I need to snap out of this. No more forbidden love, I have had enough of that in my lifetime and I am only 18. I will have a lifetime of heart ache because of it, I don't need anymore.

We made we no issues thankfully. The whole way home I don't dare look at Christian, hoping the whole incident would be forgotten.

Of coarse my new flamboyant friend Miles isn't going to allow it. "Rose, Christian if I didn't know better I'd say cupid visited you two last night, you guys seemed pretty cozy there when you fell. But I know better you both have someone, Adrian and Melanie, right?" He says a little sarcastic like he does not believe us.

"Yes" We both say at the same time. Mitch and Miles just laugh as we drive home in awkward silence with really cheesy 80's music on in the background.

We arrive home and I am starved. Thankfully Tasha the god send that she is has lunch for us. I scarf down my food as Tasha and Miles discuss what to do with my hair. Not sure how comfortable I am with them touching my hair.

Miles washes me up and it feels so good. He massages my head for what seems like forever, OK he can do this anytime he wants, it feels good

Miles decides thankfully not to die or highlight my hair for now; I think he knows I am not ready for that. He gives me cute side bangs, long layers, tapers my hair a little around my face and cuts off the dead ends. We all agree not to touch my length, long silky hair is my trademark. The shampoo and conditioner he uses is intoxicating, I am so stoked he lets me keep it and said he'll get me more at his cost, sweet!

He styles my hair and it looks great. First he straightens it and shows me cute options how to put it up when I am working out. He say me running this morning and by my body he can see how much I work out. Once we are done with that he curls it and shows me the finished product. I am a little shocked, I look amazing with the hair and light makeup he put on me. He informs me with my natural beauty I only need a little makeup.

I am so pleased. I am not sure if it's the yummy champagne and pomegranate juice Mrs. Grossman keeps filling in my glass or what, but I love the new me. I feel so carefree and relaxed, I LOVE LA. I give Tasha, Miles and Mrs. Grossman hugs and head to my room to get my clothes organized and change so I can show them my clothes.

Mitch and Christian were busy coordinating outfits and putting his stuff away, so Christian was up next.

As I lay out my new things and figure out the order of what I will try on. I think back to a sad childhood memory. Each year we would go school clothes shopping with Lissa and her family, they always let me go with them I was practically an orphan since my Mom was off protecting her charge. Duty and Moroi always first.

They were so sweet to buy me more stuff than my Mom gave me money for, but it was nothing compared to the hall Lissa got. She was a Royal Moroi and got a ton of party clothes and dresses for all the functions the Dragomirs were invited to. Most of my clothes were practical for school, the harsh Montana winters and all the intense trainings I endured.

One particular time when we were 9 and Lissa's Mom did her hair like a Princess, she looked beautiful. She tried on all her dresses for me and her family. I was so envious of her. I just sat starring wishing I was Moroi and important enough to get fancy dresses. I was never a girly girl, but even the toughest girl wants to feel pretty and special. Even though Lissa and her family never made me feel this way at all, I felt like the neglected Cinderella character waiting for her Prince to come rescue her. I was sad remembering as I walk over and caress the beautiful red dress I got. I don't know when, but I am going to wear this dress with my hair like it is now. I decide the dress will be my finale and I feel like a little girl as I put on my first outfit to show everyone. I feel a little childish doing a fashions show for them, but this is so much fun.

I walk out and Christian is already done and dressed and he looks great. He has on gray stylish jeans a button down blue shirt that really shows off his beautiful eyes. Mitch picked out some great shoes and Miles cut his hair, it sweeps more to the side and is shorter, wow they really can work magic. If Lissa saw him now she would be speechless. They have a ton of appetizers out and Mrs. Grossman hands me more champagne and pomegranate, it is so yummy. I am a little hesitant to take it, but Tasha insists, I take some, but promise myself I won't over do it. Always on duty.

We eat snacks, chat, Christian and I keep changing and showing off our outfits. Tasha takes a bunch of pictures, we are all having a great time. Finally I get to my red dress and Christian is wearing a dark gray Armani suite with Armani shoes, he looks so awesome. When I come out everyone is speechless, except for Miles with his famous line.

"Yep Rose I knew it, the hair was the topper. Sorry Mitch I am leaving you for Rose." He snaps his fingers, puts his hands on his hips and we all burst out laughing. I fall down it's so funny, I am sure the champagne enhanced my hysterics.

All of a sudden Mitch grabs my cell phone and takes one of me in my dress and sends it Adrian. _Hey this is Rose's neighbor. Just want you to see what's waiting for you in LA. Don't worry I am gay so won't steal your woman, hehehehe._ He attaches the picture and sends it. We are all laughing our asses off. I am going to have some explaining to do later.

The humans leave, I change into one of my new cute casual outfits and help Tasha clean up. Pyro runs off probably to call his women or take a nap.

**Christian POV**

As we are driving home from the mall I can't stop running through what happened between Rose and I and my mind.

I saw lust and longing in her eyes and I swear she was looking at my lips. Should I have kissed her? God I wanted to, but I wasn't sure what she would do. My first thought was that she would punch me, but maybe she wanted it too? I am glad I didn't do it with our audience I am not sure I was comfortable kissing her there even if we both wanted it.

We get home and Mitch helps me organize and coordinate my stuff, while the others get to work on Rose. Mitch has great style. Rose always calls me emo boy, but it's just what people expect of me. They all treat me like an evil Strigoi wanta be so I just live up to my rep.

Lissa was able to pull me out of some of my resolve, but since we broke up I went back to my old ways. I was excited to start a new school, with new clothes and with all the new friends I have in LA. It's like a clean slate. Plus there's Melanie. Miles was a little blunt, but what he said was sorta true. But I still think she is cool and I am really going to give her a chance.

She can take my mind off Rose and Lissa. I can't like Rose, she has Adrian now, and a love triangle does not sound fun. And he is my guardian and she is Rose for Christ's sake. OK I am glad I got that straightened out. What happened in the parking lot was a fluke, I don't have feelings for Rose, phew that was a close one. Mel's coming tonight and all of this Rose nonsense will be gone. I feel much better.

Rose comes out of her room and I am speechless, OK not feeling so good anymore. She looks so beautiful, her hair is amazing, it's not like it's even her. All her toughness and harshness is erased. She has on a periwinkle blue halter top that is adorned with a nice sparkly sequence, white dress capris and matching blue sandles. This get up totally accentuates her beautiful body, she is breathtaking. Tasha notices and chuckles at me, I pretend to ignore her. I can not be falling for Rose, less than a year ago when she came back to school I walked extra around school just to avoid her afraid if I walked by her she would hit me. This is too much to handle I start drinking. Yes alcohol and Melanie will pull me out of this.

We change and show off our new clothes, take pictures, and it's time for the "Grand Finale" as Miles calls it, he's so gay. Rose and I both come out of our rooms to the lounge to show the others and I notice her. I think my heart stops. That damn dress, why did I let her get that dress. She looks so amazing; OK Mel better put some lingerie on for me tonight. Yeah like that is going to happen she's such a prude we have barely kissed. OK now I wish I would have gone for the slutty girl, but at the time I knew I could never be with anyone physically since I had just broken up with Lissa. Shit what am I going to do?

I have a sex goddess sleeping in the next room. This is going to be a long night. I drown my thoughts in more alcohol. We are getting tipsy; everyone is getting louder and having a lot of fun.

Miles came up with one of his one liners when Rose came out in that dress. "Yep Rose I knew it, the hair was the topper. Sorry Mitch I am leaving you for Rose." He snaps his fingers, puts his hands on his hips and we all burst out laughing. I am literally crying it's so funny, I am sure the alcohol is enhancing this, but Miles is pretty funny.

Mitch grabs Roes's new cell phone and takes a picture of her in that dress and sends it Adrian. _Hey this is Rose's neighbor. Just want you to see what's waiting for you in LA. Don't worry I am gay so I won't steal your woman, hehehehe._ He attaches the picture and sends it. We are all laughing our asses off. Adrian is going to be so pissed, this is great!

We finish up the food and a few more drinks and the humans leave. I escape to my room I can't take it anymore. I fall on my bed feeling pretty tipsy, I can't get Rose out of my head. It's been two fucking days and I am falling for Rose, this can't be happening to me.

I fell asleep and the next thing I know Natalia, Urie, Abe and their guardians come in. I run out, I have got to see Rose's reaction to this. She didn't know Abe was coming.

Just as I come out Mel attacks me and practically knocks me down with a hug. "Oh Chrissy I've missed you." She pouts and says in her annoying baby voice. "Don't ever leave me for that long, Chrissy. I've been bored stiff without you." She must have come in when I was asleep, wonder what Rose thought of her. Her face looks OK so Rose hasn't hit her yet, but the night is still young.

I look around and everyone is starring, she really is annoying, did I just realize this?

I hug Melanie back and say. "Sorry Mel I promise never to do it again and give her a small kiss."

Hmmm if I didn't know better I'd say Rose looked a little jealous and definitely annoyed. This could be fun!

**Hoped you liked it. We have new house guests and tenants in the next chapter. Each chapter will probably always have some Rose and usually someone else's POV. Let me know who you'd like to hear from next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love the reviews they are awesome thanks! This chapter is a little slow, but the story will start to pick up from here. I enjoy writing it I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

As we are cleaning up someone knocks on the door.

Tasha opens it with me behind her, my stake ready just in case. "Hi Melanie come on in."

"Rose this is Melanie, Melanie Rose." Boxer growls a little at her. What a good dog, I love him. I pet him to let him know he's a good dog and go to get him a little treat.

"Rose it's so nice to meet you. Christian's so lucky to get an exotic guardian." WTF white Bengal tigers are exotic not female Dhampirs. It's like she's insulting me and being polite at the same time, she seems like she does this a lot.

"Um I'm not sure what you mean by that?" OK I already don't like her.

"Oh don't worry I meant it in a good way, there are so few female guardians, especially ones with such widely known reputations." She says this like my rep is scandalous, not good. Bitch.

"OK thanks." I say a little sarcastic I don't think she is really giving me a compliment, but she's pretty sneaking and makes it sound good to Tasha. Whatever two can play this game.

"Christian told me about you too, it'll be nice to have another girl around the same age. And it's so nice he was able to move on to a more relaxed situation since being with such a well known Royal really can be so exhausting." Hah take that you Moroi Royal wanta be. I have known her type my whole life, she is envious and mean and will do whatever she can to try and get a Royal. I bet it's the only reason she's with Christian, how sad.

"Yeah we get along really well, I hope it keeps going down this path, we are getting serious." Tasha raises her eyebrows at this, not sure she is really happy about that statement.

I try to look busy so I can avoid talking to her, Miles was right her voice is annoying. She is pretty, typical Moroi build, light brown hair and hazel green eyes. She's pretty, but she is not stunning and her voice and snotty attitude just make her unattractive to me.

The doorbell rings and Tasha must know who it is, she runs to it. It's Urie, Natalia, two strong looking Dhampmir Guardians, Abe and his goony Russian Guardians. What the hell is he doing here?

Christian comes running out of his room like he is late for something, he looks like he just woke up, his hair is a little messed up.

Melanie attacks him with a screeching hug. "Oh Chrissy I've missed you." She does baby talk with her annoying voice and pouts. "Don't ever leave me for that long again Chrissy. I've been bored stiff without you." Oh hell she is so annoying,

Everyone is starring at them and they all look as annoyed as me. Natalia does a gagging sound and says, "Give me a break, ugh!" I love this girl already, maybe she can offset Melanie.

"Rose how are you?" Abe comes and gives me a hug.

"Good old man how are you? I am surprised to see you. But happy you are here" I hug him back.

"Rose can you call me Dad now that you know the truth, please? And I came here to see you. I couldn't make your graduation, but I really wanted to see you so Urie let me invade his homecoming." He says with a smile. When he talks to me this way he doesn't look scary at all.

I give him a big smile, it's nice to have him here.

We do all our introductions. I learn Natalia is Talia and she is adornment about being called that. I tell her she better call me Rose not Rosemarie and she smiles at my sarcastic tone. We are both smartasses at heart; I can tell we are going to get a long great.

Talia is adorable, she has chocolate brown eyes, medium brown hair that is medium length and some adorable freckles that are not typical for Moroi. She looks a lot like Urie, with freckles, but she is only 10 so not too tall yet, but Urie is 6'5" so I am sure she will be very tall. The Guardians are total opposites. Ivan Bjorkland has blond spiky hair, blue eyes, 6'4" and is very muscular. His jaw is tight and I see sadness in his eyes, he's been broken I recognize that look. Bruno Romano is about 6'1" muscular, but less bulky, he's built more like Dimitri (wince), has dark brown wavy hair, that is pretty short, but styled back, dark brown eyes, and a beautiful tan. He looks younger than Ivan, maybe 22 or 23, he has a great smile and a cute Italian accent. Ivan is about mid thirties, doesn't smile and hardly talks. They both have molinja marks, but it's hard to tell how many each has, Ivan definitely has more. I remember Abe's two guardians from Russia, they are dark and Russian, and they mostly keep to themselves, but are cordial.

We all have dinner and chat, Tasha is a great host. It's very entertaining watching Melanie and Christian. She actually feeds him, I can't believe he likes this, but too each their own. Urie and Tasha look at each other with pure love, it kills me to watch. It makes my heart ache for Dimitri, I have a hard time breathing all night. Being around true love and Melanie I am going to have to learn how to deal. I chant to myself _be positive, move on, they come first_. I keep chanting these words to myself and try to enjoy the night.

I get to spend some time chatting with the guardians. We decide to go in shifts tomorrow and check in at the LA Guardian council field office to register, get our alchemist info, etc. We talk about Tasha's Krav Maga Studio and all 3 decide to start training as soon as possible. Tasha and Urie tell us we will all have a meeting tomorrow night to work out schedules and logistics. Ivan is nice, but very stoic, typical Guardian. Bruno is talking my ear off. I can just imagine him around a table eating with his big loud Italian family, he is a great guy, and I can tell we are going to get along well.

After dinner Abe asks. "So Kiz want to walk on the beach with me?"

"Sure I'd love to."

One of his guardians comes to follow. I inform him I have my stake, the other one seems OK staying behind hearing this, he seems pleased I think he wanted seconds on desert.

We walk to beach in silence, Abe finally speaks. "So Rose how are you?"

"Um OK I guess. I was very shocked about what Tasha told me about the Queen and you guys stepping in to get me assigned to Christian."

"Tatiana is not your biggest fan, but don't worry she won't disturb you again. I am going to Royal Court from here to do some business and I plan to have a chat with her."

"Thanks Dad, but don't get in trouble because of me."

"Don't worry about me Kiz, Tatiana and I go way back."

"Well thanks. Tasha is wonderful and I think Christian and I can get along OK. I am excited to start school, even though school is not my favorite, but it will keep me busy."

"Kiz what is going on with you and Adrian Ivashkov?" Uh oh here it comes.

"Why do you ask?" I need some background before I give him my answer.

"Well I've heard things, rumors and what not and I need to be prepared before I go see the Queen. I hear that boy is crazy in love with you and it's driving the Queen mad. How serious are you two?"

Oh joy just the talk I want to have with my new found Dad. "Um not too serious, but I do like him. He's coming to visit me in a few weeks after we get back from vacation." I take a settling breath and walk a few steps on the beach before I start again. "We have only kissed a few times, so physically not too serious. I do think he loves me though, he says some crazy things to me about our future, but I laugh it off knowing it can't go that far."

We walk along a little farther and Abe looks deep in thought contemplating what I told him. "I see. Well thank you for being open with me, it helps." We walk along chatting, it's very comfortable and sweet. I feel like I've known him my whole life and we do a walk like this daily. I've always heard when you are blood related you share a bond, I feel this with Abe.

Before we walk back Abe decides to voice his concern about Adrian. "You know Adrian has quite a reputation. Please be careful I don't want to see you get hurt. He is Royal and a Moroi and well he's an Ivashkov. Some of them have a rep for a reason. You know the American saying, where there's smoke there's fire. I do trust your judgment Rose, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you." He looks at me with only concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry we are just having fun I know we don't have a future." I give a reassuring smile. I need to keep reminding myself this about Adrian, it can only be casual and fun…..he's Royal and Moroi.

We get back to the house I decide to go to bed early, I am exhausted.

Abe and his guardians are staying next door in the apartment building which is really just a big house like ours converted into 4 apartments. There are two one bedroom apartments on the ground floor, Mrs. Grossman lives in one and one is vacant for guests. Urie is in International banking and will have a lot of guests coming through so he and Tasha only wanted to rent 2 of the 4 apartments. The 2nd story is Miles and Mitch's apartment, it's a two bedroom. The top floor is a 3 bedroom, it's perfect for Abe and his two guardians. Tasha had Mitch interior design it all and she has a safety magic ward around our house and the apartment building. The set up is very safe, and now we have 3 guardians for 4 Moroi so our ratio is good. I give Abe a hug goodnight, bid everyone else goodnight and excuse myself to my room to escape.

I decide to take a bath, it's so relaxing I love having my own bath with a huge tub. I relax and can't help but think about everything that's happened since I got to LA. It's only been a few days, I feel like it's been a life time since I was at St. Vlads. I start thinking about my talk with Tasha and all my Dimitri memories come flooding back to me. I do feel a little better about Dimitri after my talk with Tasha, but I am sad knowing this hurt will never go away.

I get out, put on my PJ's and decide check my email. I realize there are two books on my desk wrapped with a red bow and ribbon. When I was in the bathroom someone must have put them in my room. The first book is a dictionary and the second is a book on the secret service, hmmm interesting. I read the note: _B – Here's your dictionary, I can't have my guardian tongue tied now can I. The other book just reminded me of you. Enjoy Christian._ That was very sweet of him even if he was partially being an ass, I'll have to thank him tomorrow.

There's an email from my Mom:

_Rose,_

_I hope you got settled in with Lord and Lady Ozera alright. I wanted to remind you to go to the Guardian Field Office and check in._

_Take Care,_

_Mom_

Ugh, she is always so professional. Would it kill her to relax a little. I sigh, well it might kill her and someone else for that matter. I hope someday I can live up to her expectations. Being a Dhampir can really suck sometimes.

I email Adrian and tell him the details of when he can come visit me and drop Lissa an email, we promised to keep in touch.

I lay in bed and try to check in on Lissa. I am blocked. Her and Adrian have been working on this, she has been blocking me more and more. As I fall asleep I wonder if she is blocking me to hide things from me, give me privacy or is just practicing to keep me out. As I ponder this I fall asleep easily being so relaxed from the bath.

_I wake up suddenly being sucked into Lissa's head. Uh oh what can be wrong?_

_She is on Aaron's lap in her living room on a chair and I can tell she is very drunk, they are in a lustful passionate make out session, YUCK! Adrian and Bianca are on the couch and Adrian is passed out. Eddie is in the corner standing on guard and looks so tired poor guy._

_Lissa is looking over at Bianca and winks at her. She snuggles into Adrian and start kissing his neck, jawline and lips. He starts to wake up and lets out a little moan. "Oh Rose that feels so good. Mmmmm babe I have missed you."_

_Lissa whispers to Aaron. "Oh she is going to be so pissed she really likes him and he won't give up on Rose."_

_Bianca gasps and slaps him. He wakes up abruptly and looks around dazed. I can tell he is very drunk._

"_Bianca what the hell, I am out of here." He looks pissed and gets up to leave._

"_Oh honey I'll go with you." Bianca says._

"_NO! I am going to my room to get some sleep. Eddie can you walk Bianca home?" He doesn't sound happy and looks at his watch._

"_Yeah sure no problem." Eddie says._

"_Fine whatever Adrian, but it's your loss. If you are still pining over that blood whore then you two deserve each other." She glares at him._

"_DON'T CALL ROSE THAT EVER AGAIN!" He screams. He pinches the bridge of his nose, closes his eyes and looks very frustrated. "Good bye" He storms out. He looks so tired and worn out. Poor guy spirit must be getting to him._

"_Whatever, he's a jerk." Bianca says to Lissa._

"_Don't worry Bianca he'll come around. Rose is a Guardian and Dhampir deep down he knows it can never work he's just in lust. He'll get over her, she's far away and with the Ozera's she'll soon be forgotten." Lissa says and gives her a hug._

"_Thanks Lissa I am so glad you are my best friend I don't know what I would do without you."_

I pull out of her head and hold back tears. Some best friend she is? I can't believe Lissa said that stuff about me. She must still think she's blocking me, but is so drunk she doesn't realize she pulled me in with her lustful make out session with Aaron. She was talking about me like I was an acquaintance that she could care less about. I am so sad I miss her like crazy and it seems she doesn't even care. At least Adrian stood up for me, what a sweetie. Maybe he can be my Prince that will come rescue me, but he's a vampire that drowns himself in alcohol and tobacco to deal with the mental issues Sprit does to him. Well no one is perfect right?

My mouth is parched due to my alcohol consumption earlier, I need water. I am walking back from our lounge fridge with my water and run into Christian. I screech a little and stumble, he grabs my arms and steadies me. I realize it's him and jump back to put distance between us. "Oh sorry Pyro."

"No worries B I didn't mean to scare you. I needed a little water I think I drank too much earlier." He says with a sheepish look on his face.

My eyes adjust to the light and I see he only has on blue silk boxers, I can't help but stare.

He looks at me and smirks. "See anything you like B." Hey that's my line.

"No not really." Liar I say to myself. He looks pretty good especially for a Moroi. Tasha has him train and he's in pretty good shape, he has a well defined chest, great abs, nice arms and with his hair cut he looks like a Calvin Klein underwear model.

I then become aware he's also checking me out. I have on a tight tank top and short pajama boxer shorts.

I give him my man eater smile. "I could ask you the same thing." He purses his lips.

"Whatever B. But seriously are you OK you look a little upset."

"Yeah fine just tired. I might have overdone it on the alcohol earlier too." I lie through my teeth. He looks like he doesn't believe me, but shrugs it off.

"OK well if you don't want to talk about it. I just shake my head." We have a little bit of awkward silence.

I start to head off to my room. "Well good night. Hey Spraky take some motrin and drink all that water. It will help with the headache. Oh yeah before I forget, thanks for the books that was very nice of you."

He walks over to me. "Sure Rose no problem." Wow he called me Rose. "I know at first the dictionary was a joke, but you'll be able to use it for school. The other book reminded me of you and Guardians in general. You guys are like Moroi secret service, I thought you'd enjoy it." He looks in my eyes and I feel that electricity again.

I don't know why, but I felt compelled to hug him. He smells great, I sniff in his intoxicating sent. He puts his arms around my waist and I hear him chuckle. I don't feel awkward anymore the hug is sweet and comfortable, he's so warm for a Moroi, I wonder if that's because he's a fire user?

I pull back and say "What?"

"Did you just smell me?" He chuckles again

I blush a little. "Oh sorry I guess I did you just smell so great, are you wearing a new cologne?"

"Ah yes Mitch picked it out."

"Yeah he's got great taste." Christian looks at me intently; I see that same longing and lust pass through his eyes like at the mall.

I decide I better get out of here before we do something we will both regret, I head off to my room.

"OK well thanks again Pyro, goodnight." I get in my room and crash into my bed, I am still so tired, interrupted sleep will do that to you, damn Lissa. Its 3 am I fall back to asleep dreaming about my vampire, substance addicted Prince hoping he will come visit me in my dreams.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. All your comments and ideas help me build the story and make it better : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow guys 30 reviews that's 5 per chapter I am so thankful, they really motivate me to keep writing! I have some great ideas how this story will turn out, but I am always open to your ideas.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

The next week and a half flew by. I was really getting into my routine, training and teaching at the Krav studio with everyone. The Moroi also worked on offensive magic when all the humans left for the night. Talia was a water user and Urie specialized in air. I was getting along with everyone, but my favorites were Bruno, Talia and of coarse Boxer. I took Boxer running everyday and Talia and I have been working with him on Frisbee play, he can run and chase it like crazy.

Talia has become like a little sister to me. One night she and I were playing bowling on the WII when Tasha came in to tell us what we needed to get ready for our vacation. She and Urie kept it a secret to everyone to surprise us. When she told us Maui Talia and I did our happy dance. We had already come up with our own happy dance and handshake, mostly to annoy Christian and Melanie.

Talia and I were quite the comedy pair in the house and usually provided the nightly entertainment. We did a lot of practial jokes on Christian, Talia did some on Melanie, but I didn't get involved in those since I really didn't know her that well and didn't want to get my charge mad at me. Bruno hung out with us a lot and sometimes Ivan did as well. I even saw Ivan crack a small the night Talia hid Melanie's keys, she kept yelling at Michael Knight her guardian to find them it was a crack up.

Poor guy I actually felt sorry for him that night, but most of the time he annoyed me to death. He had a crush on me and kept asking me out, ugh. I told him I had a boyfriend, but it didn't seem to matter to him. He was such a dork I can see why they matched him and Melanie up.

Although I had a lot of good in my life there was still some bad.

Adrian visited me most nights, but some nights he was out partying and drank too much to use Spirit and dream walk with me. I wasn't sure what was going on at Royal Court, but a lot of Moroi were home for summer break and it was like a constant Frat party. It made me a think Adrian wasn't ready for a girlfriend, I tried to keep positive and I know when he comes to LA that will be key in deciding if we have a future together.

I check on Lissa most days and we exchang emails, but she is partying like crazy and seems very distant. Adrian said spirit is getting to her and she's constantly partying and hanging out with the likes of Aaron and Bianca, even Jesse Zeklos, yuck.

I still had my Dimitri nightmares almost nightly and missed my Russian God like crazy. I just keep chanting my new motto to myself and try to be positive. I knew each day the pain will dull a tiny bit, but I accept that it will never really go away. Sigh.

The day before we are leaving for Hawaii I took Boxer on a run and came home to find Christian waiting for me in my room.

"Hey Pyro why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you?"

"OK what's up?"

"Do you mind if Melanie comes to Maui with us, but you know that means Michael will also come?" Why would he be asking me?

"Um sure, but seriously Christian I think that you and Tasha need to decide this."

"Yeah well I know Michael has a crush on you and I know Melanie can be really annoying, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright with it." This is nice of him, but kind of weird.

"It's nice of you to consider my thoughts, but really I can tune out anyone, look how long was I able to ignore Kirova for all those years."

He laughed at that. "OK thanks B. Oh yeah I got you some more books and magazines for the trip. I am going to go ask Tasha now see ya."

He left and I went to my desk to look at the stuff he got me. There was an agility book for dogs so I could train Boxer, a couple of mysteries and a bunch of magazines, People, Cosmo, Krav Maga International, etc. It was so sweet and thoughtful of him to think of me and get these. The thought of sitting on the beach reading and relaxing in Maui is so awesome I can't wait.

We were all packed and ready to go. Tasha politely said Melanie and Michael could not come, she said that 'our household' needed to bond and Melanie was not living in the house so therefore not welcome on our 'family trip'. Christian never told me about it, but Talia filled me in with the juicy details.

We took a private jet since Urie had a co-op share in a private jet company. As Dhampirs we were poppers, but we traveled in style with our wealthy Moroi, it was so luxurious and very nice. I sat in-between Talia and Pyro, of coarse he's my charge. Ever since we left the house my headache was extra bad, I was rubbing my temples and Christian and Talia were both concerned.

"B are you OK?'

"Yeah fine Pyro, just my normal headache outside the wards, its extra intense today for some reason. I just need to sleep do you mind?"

"No not at all, get some rest."

Talia grabbed my hand to comfort me she was so sweet, I laid my head on Christian's shoulder, he seemed OK with this, I just couldn't hold it up anymore and sleep took me.

We landed in Maui and headed to Wailea, we had a big SUV and Ivan drove. We had a private house, a friend of Urie's, it was amazing. It had 5 bedrooms each with their own bath, a pool, big open patio area, access to the beach, full Moroi staff, feeders and it was fully warded. The beach was even shaded in the afternoons so the Moroi could enjoy it in the daylight hours. It was pure paradise and we had 8 days to spend here!

The first few days we did a lot of relaxing, the third night we went to a Family Luau, it was so fun, Talia, Tasha and I hula danced. I dragged Bruno and Christian up on stage with me. Urie got some good pictures so I have plenty of blackmail material for later. Tasha ordered champagne, we were celebrating.

"I'd like you all to know Urie and I will be having our wedding on Saturday September 26th at the beach in front of the house." She smiled, squeezed Urie's hand and gave him a sweet kiss.

"We only have a little over 2 months to plan so we will all be busy and we need everyone to help. We hired Mitch and Miles to plan it, but I am sure they will all put you to work." He said with a happy smile.

We all agreed to help and had a toast to celebrate. I hoped I was still with Adrian I wanted to make sure I had a date. And I was so excited, Tasha said the entire Belikov family will be visiting us for 10 days, I can't wait. Viktoria and I did not leave on the best note, but we email and have gotten close, all was forgiven. She is a life safer and we share all our drama. She truly is my sister, thank god I have her and Talia since Lissa kicked me to the curb. I still missed her though, I hope I can see her sometime, I sigh to my self deep in thought as we head home.

Talia decided to pull another practical joke on Sparky. We had already buried him in the sand and put a princess crown on his head and took lots of pictures. She also dumped seaweed on him when he was napping on the beach in a lounge chair. He was always a good sport about it; he was going to be a great brother to her. She had brought with her some tiny Chinese poppers that make a loud sound when you throw or smash them. We stealthfully put them hidden under Christian's toilet seat so when he sat down they would pop and scare the crap out of him.

He came in from a swim after the Luau and Talia and I acted very innocent just sitting in the TV room braiding each other's hair. Christian went his room to shower and we were waiting in anticipation. We hear the popping and we are in immediate hysterics.

He heard us and came running out to get us. He tackled Talia first and tickled her to death, she was able to squirm away and ran behind Ivan for protection. Next he started chasing me he caught me in my room, I almost got the door shut before he got me. He tackled me on the bed and started tickling me like crazy.

"Stop Christian I mean it." I said inbetween giggles with a huge smile on my face. "Oh you think that's so funny…you and Talia are such comedians." He said very sarcastic with a huge grin, he was not mad, I could tell he enjoyed that we harassed him. The tickling slowed and I suddenly became very aware that I was in my binkini and he was only in swim trunks. We had so much skin touching and the contact was creating some amazing warmth between the two of us. He completely stopped and looked me in the eyes, he had a huge grin on his face.

"That was pretty funny." He said starring down at me just inches from my face.

"It was all Talia's idea, I can not take credit, she is the evil genius." I stare up at him and give my sexiest smile. He's holding me down on with my hands above my head and is completely on top of me.

I feel the electricity start to hum between us. We are starring at each and it gets eerily silent. His eyes are so gorgeous I can't look away even if I wanted to. He starts to come closer he's starring at my lips, I feel his hot breath and I shiver, god I want him to kiss me, it's like the Adrian compulsion all over again, but I know he sucks at compulsion. Could I possible want him this bad, oh no, why me?

Right before our lips make contact Talia comes storming in still giggling away. "Are you about to kiss Rose?" She asks. We both freeze.

To cover up our almost kiss he pretended to torture me like he's going to fake bite me. He does a pretty good job of covering it up, but Talia is the smartest 10 year old I know and I don't think she bought it for one second.

"Yeah sure play torture, is that what they're calling it these days? Whatever. Last one in the pool is a rotten strigoi." She screams as she runs off. Christian and I jump and chase her into the pool; I was the last in so I got to be 'it' when we played Marco Polo.

I can't believe I almost kissed him again, I have to stop putting myself in these situations. I can not mess around with or fall for my charge, it will put him in danger, I have to protect him. _They come first._

By the fourth night we all started to get a little antsy and decided to do a group activity, snuba at the black rock in Knappali. We all did it and I think everyone enjoyed it, even Ivan. I thought I saw Christian checking me out in my new bikini, this made me smile inside.

The 5th night Christian and I decide to do a sunset helicopter ride. I feel OK with just the two of us, it will be good practice since we have to do this all the time when school starts.

We have a long drive to the heliport, I drive since it's still daylight, I let Pyro rest and keep out of the sun sleeping in the back seat. The helicopter was incredible, they took a picture of us in front of it and we got a video of the view during the ride. A volcano was erupting and we got to fly over it. It was so beautiful, I can't believe I got to come on this vacation, I will never forget this.

We head home and decide to eat lunch out, just the two of us. Of coarse it's late dinner for humans, so there are only a few people left in the restaurant by the time we arrive. It was very nice and relaxed with island music playing in the background.

"Hey B I am going to get a Mai Tai you want one or something else?"

"No I better not; I don't want to let my guard down."

"Come on Rose I insist, that was the coolest thing I have ever done and we did it together, we need to celebrate please." He gives me his best puppy dog eyes and with those gorgeous blue eyes I don't know how I can resist him. "Anyway it's just a Mai Tai and is not very strong." He looks at me again with those eyes and actually pouts, oh my.

"OK fine, one drink that's it. And just because you called me Rose I know you are serious and will keep insisting."

Our drink arrives and Christian does a toast. "To us and to that amazing helicopter trip."

"Cheers!" We clink glasses and I can't help, but smile. I am having a great time with him and he seems to feel the same way. We both are so relaxed.

We finish our food and head to the car. As we walk he grabs my hand and we intertwine our hand. It's not weird or awkward, just nice, warm and comforting. I didn't really think of it as a sexual thing, it just felt right.

As we walk to our car I get that horrible nauseous feeling I know all to well.

I grab my stake and put Christian behind me and take a protective fighting stance.

I whisper to him. "Pyro they are close, you ready to do what we practiced?"

"Yeah" He squeezes my arm as if to reassure me.

Three Strigoi jump out from behind a block wall in the parking lot, it's late for humans so no one is around. What the hell are these horrible creatures of the night doing in paradise, is there no peace from Strigoi, I say to myself. I answer my own question, yes there is no peace from them.

"Well well little Dhampir what have we here? You two look cozy coming out of there, don't tell me _Ms. Guardian_ you are sleeping with your charge? That's forbidden and dangerous; it will only end in tragedy. Look at me I am proof of that." He is obviously a former Guardian, the other two with him look like they were female Moroi before, maybe his charges? Sounds like he was sleeping with one of them and let his guard down and they were turned. Shit this is why I can't be with Christian.

"Sorry blood sucker, but you messed with the wrong _Guardian_ you are going down, count your seconds." I test him swinging my stake waiting to get my chance.

"Well I am going to fight you and see if I will turn you, I am looking for a good fighter to join me." He smiles at me.

We tangle with each other and I can tell he is testing me.

"You are a good fighter; I think I'll keep you. Not sure about your charge I don't need any competition I want you all for myself." He gives me a wink and a sexy smile. Yuck!

He pulls back and tells the two Strigoi to charge at me. "Now, both" I yell to Chrisitan and he sets both of their shirts on fire. They are distracted and I am able to stake them both.

"Well Dhampir you and your Moroi are a great team. I'll have to kill him first and then I can turn you since I now need a new mate." He lunges at Christian so fast and grabs his arm. Christian lights the Strigoi's arm on fire and is able to pull out of his grip. The Strigoi's arm is still burning, but he's able to get a forceful sidekick in that sends me flying into the car, man that was fast. I am wabbly and starting to loose focus, I feel like I am going to pass out, the pain is so intense. I stagger up, the fire is engulfing the Strigoi and I manage to stake him. He falls to the ground and screams.

I collapse in Christian's arm. "Christian are you alright?"

He's holding me tight, I am lying in his lap and he caresses my cheek. "Yes Rose I am great you got them, all three of them we are safe now." He looks down at me with total adoration and love.

I whisper to him. "Your eyes are so beautiful you're like an angel." I close my eyes and faintly hear Christian call out to me.

"ROSE STAY WITH ME, NO ROSE DON'T LEAVE ME, STAY WITH ME." I give in and let the blackness take me.

**I hope that's not too bad of a cliffy, but this was a good place to end this chapter. I am so excited for the next chapter I can't wait to start writing it. Reviews are always appreciated : D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got so many reviews last time, thanks it really encourages me to write these as fast as possible.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Christian POV**

I can't believe that Rose still hasn't woken up, it's been 12 hours. The doctor says she's fine and her body is in shock from the injuries. He said she was going to be 100% again, they ran every test under the sun I insisted. She's going to have a concussion and be very sore, but she'll be alright thank god.

I am holding her hand sitting by her side waiting for her to wake up. She looks so peaceful, I could stare at her for hours just watching her sleep. She is so beautiful it makes me ache inside. I just want to take her, hold her in my arms and protect her from this crazy world we live in. She's my guardian and is supposed to protect me, but she seems so sweet and innocent laying in that bed I feel this over powering need to protect her.

I hear the door open, it's my family. "Any change?" Tasha asks

"No, I am hoping she'll wake up soon." I am worried sick.

"Don't worry I just talked to the doctor he said she'll be fine." Urie reassures me.

"Can I lay with her and talk to her?" Talia asks.

"I think it will be OK, just be really careful she's going to be sore. Maybe if you talk to her she'll be able to hear you."

Talia carefully got in the bed with Rose and proceeded to tell her about everything Rose has missed at the house since we left for the heliport, it was very cute.

Talia has gotten so attached to Rose in such a short amount of time. Rose has that effect on people, truly to know her is to love her. She is irresistible once she gets under your skin you can't shake her, not that you'd want to. I now see why Adrian is so addicted to her, I don't like it, but I can't blame him.

Speak of the devil and he will appear. My cell phone rings and the caller ID says Adrian Ivashkov.

"Hello"

"Christian its Adrian do you know where Rose is?"

"Yes I am with her now, why?"

"I am trying to get her in a dream and I sense she's there, but not really there like she's unconscious or something." He sounds very worried; I can hear the fear and love in his voice. Dammit I wish he wasn't so serious about her.

"Adrian Rose is fine, but we had some Strigoi issues."

"What do you mean issues, let me talk to her NOW!" He sounds anxious and angry.

"I can't she's unconscious, she hit her head and hasn't woken up yet. But don't panic I had them run every test under imaginable, she's going to be fine, but has yet to wake up." I try to reassure him.

"Ugh I knew something was wrong. Are you sure she's okay. I am coming there, what island are you on?" NO he can't come here, I need to be with Rose alone. Think Christian you can talk him out of this.

"Um Adrian Rose is really not hurt, if you come here you will just piss her off you know that. Listen the second she wakes up I will have her call you. The doctor thinks she should be up anytime. OK." I hope that worked, he doesn't want to make Rose mad I figured this is my best angle.

"Yes you are probably right she doesn't like to seem weak, but I am worried sick. Fine I'll stay at Court, but the second she is up you better have her call me." He sounds defeated good.

"Yes I will, goodbye Adrian."

"Goodbye Christian and thanks."

Talia has fallen asleep talking to Rose, Urie and Tasha left to get some coffee. I continue to hold Rose's hand and put my head on her bed while I sit in this very uncomfortable plastic chair waiting.

I feel Rose squeeze my hand. I look at her and she opens her eyes.

"Thank you for reassuring Adrian, that was sweet of you. And thank you for convincing him not to fly here, it's so not necessary."

"Sure no problem, how are you feeling?" I look in her beautiful brown eyes and brush some hair off her face.

"I am okay, how long have I been out?"

"About 12 hours, it's noon the next day. You are going to be fine, just sore and you have a concussion."

"Yeah I feel sore, ugh. Can you help me move Talia over, my arm is asleep." I help her slide Talia.

"Sorry she's been so worried about you; she wanted to lay with you."

Rose kisses her forehead. "No worries she's so sweet, I really love her."

I smile down at her and rub reassuring circles on her hand with my thumb. "I am really glad you're alright. Let me go get the doctor and see if we can spring you." She smiles and nods to me while I leave to get the doctor.

The doctor said we could go home, but Rose could not be alone for 2 days and I had to wake her up every few hours and make sure she was alert. The doctor showed me how to check her eyes and to bring her back if I saw any signs she wasn't 100%.

We get home and I carry her to bed even though she protests, I don't listen, she can probably walk, but I want her close to me. Urie put Talia in her bed thankfully she didn't wake up. I was afraid she would want to sleep with Rose and I want her all to myself right now. Tasha helps Rose change while I put on my pajamas in my room. I dismiss Tasha telling her I'll watch Rose and wake her up every few hours. I tell her she's my guardian and it's my responsibility. I know Tasha saw right through me, but she doesn't care and leaves us alone.

I make sure she calls Adrian, he's worried sick, but she convinces him she's fine and not to fly here. She did tell him she'd see him soon, meaning he would dream walk with her. I hated that he could see her in her dreams.

I cuddle Rose next to me in her bed. It felt so good to hold her, I want her to sleep with me like this every night. I decide to stop fighting my feelings for Rose, it's a lost cause. I love her, but I won't tell her that yet I don't want to freak her out.

"Christian thank you for saving me." She looks in my eyes and gives me a sweet smile. God she's beautiful. I can't control myself I caress her cheek.

"I'll always be here for you Rose. We saved each other, we are a great team. Thank you for being such an awesome guardian I am the luckiest Moroi around." I pull her into me I need to feel her close, I can't get enough of her.

She nuzzles into me and we both fall asleep. I have my cell phone alarm set for 2 hours so I can wake her up.

**Rose POV**

I wake up and I am aware where I am and remember what happened, but I can't open my eyes just yet. I hear Christian reassuring Adrian, thankfully he convinces him to stay at Court. I don't want him flying across the country for no reason, I heard Christian say I was going to be okay, but boy was I sore.

Thanks to Christian the doctor let me go home, he really is my life saver. He takes me home and Tasha helps me change.

He's sleeping with me since he has to watch me for the next two nights. I call Adrian and reassure him I am fine. He promises to dream walk with me and I tell him I'll be asleep soon I am so tired and sore. The pain killers are helping, but they seem to make me tired.

"Christian thank you for saving me." He caresses my check and I see pure love in his eyes, he is so gorgeous.

"I'll always be here for you Rose. We saved each other, we are a great team. Thank you for being such an awesome guardian I am the luckiest Moroi around." He pulls me into him we are facing each other and his arms are wrapped around me. I feel very safe, warm and comfortable and nuzzle into him and fall asleep.

In my dream I was laying on the beach relaxing when my dream changed to the ski lodge, I was on our porch. It was just as it was when we met, covered in snow and I was in a ski outfit that was very form fitting and cute. I see Adrian, he runs towards me, he's dressed in a suit with his beautiful dark gray Armani coat over it, he looked fabulous. We slam into each and he hugs me tight and put kisses all over me.

"Little Dhampir are you okay I've been so worried." He caressed my cheek and kissed me sweetly.

"Yes I am fine, just sore and my head still hurts. Christian has to wake me up every few hours." Realization hits Adrian.

He narrowed his eyes. "Is he in bed with you?" I must have looked a little guilty since he let go of me and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

"Adrian the only way I could leave the hospital is for him to constantly be with me for 2 days, to make sure I am okay." I step closer to him, cup his cheek and sweetly kiss him. "He' my charge he's just looking out for me, I slept in his bed when I was doing field experience it's not a big deal." I give him my best pleading puppy dogs to reassure him.

He sighs in defeat; he can't resist me when I look at him like this. "I know I'm sorry I am just so worried I hate that you are constantly putting yourself in danger, please just quit and marry me. I'll send a jet to get you now." He sweetly kisses me, all of a sudden his expression changes and he looks mad again. "What are you wearing while you're sleeping next to him?" He looks so jealous, it's kind of sexy, but it pisses me off a little.

"Adrian I am in my pajamas. Stop you're being silly." I hold his hands to reassure him.

"Describe what you're wearing."

"You need help. Pajama shorts and a tank top." I pull away I am getting a little mad, he's being a little too jealous.

"Oh I see, you are out every night at a party getting drunk with a ton of girls falling all over you including Bianca and I am recovering from a Strigoi attack and now you're the one who's mad. Whatever Adrian. Look just let me go I don't want to see you right now if you are going to act like this." I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Rose I am sorry I just miss you so much and spirit is getting to me, I need you, next week can't come soon enough." He caresses my arm and puts the full force of his gorgeous green eyes on me. "Rose I am so sorry I love you please don't be upset with me."

The dream starts to fade; I must be getting woken up by Christian. Adrian stomps his foot in realization. "Damn Ozera."

I wake up in Christian's arms; he's sweetly caressing me to get me up. "Rose I need to check your eyes you need to get up, I know you are tired I'm so sorry, but I have to make sure you're alright. Come on gorgeous open your eyes."

He is being so sweet, it feels so right with him. It's not like it is with Adrian, I feel like with Adrian I have to try and work at it, but with Christian it's so natural. Shit this can't be happening to me I can't do this, that Strigoi was trying to warn me I can't put him in danger. Why does life suck so bad, why can't I just be normal and stop falling for impossible guys, ugh.

I open my eyes and smile. "I'm awake." He gets the little pen light the doctor gave him and checks me. He looks so serious I can't help but giggle.

"What's so funny B?"

"You, you're so serious about checking me." I whisper and give him my sexiest smile. "Dr. Ozera thank you for taking care of me."

He inches closer to me and cups my face. "I care about you Rose I want to make sure you're safe and healthy." He leans in. Our breathing is picking up, my heart beat increases and I can feel his speeding up we are so close.

He ever so softly brushes his lips against mine. He puts another small kiss on my lips and sighs my name. I feel that crazy electricity between us. The world could be burning around us and it wouldn't matter. It's just me and him that's all at this moment nothing matters but us. We both intensify the kiss, he brushes my bottom lip with his tongue and moans a little. That moan sends me over the edge, our tongues tangle and I practically attack him intertwining our legs and pulling him closer. I feel every part of his body we are crushed together. He gasps and intensifies the kiss even more. God he's a good kisser. The intensity and warmth between is so amazing. I hope he doesn't loose control and burn the house down.

I was in the most intense make out session ever, with my charge! My mind was telling me to stop, but my body had a mind of its own. Finally my mind wins, I pull away to catch my breath, we are both breathing ragged. I had to stop this. I've only had sex once, but I could tell we are edging on the point of no return. My brain was screaming at me, but my body ached for him, god I wanted him so bad every part of him. He kept looking at me as if to judge if he should continue, I could tell he was waiting for me to give him permission to continue. I had to control myself I can't do this.

"So what's the verdict do I need to go back to the hospital?" I say in-between ragged breaths.

He chuckles at my attempt to lighten the mood. "No Ms. Hathaway I Dr. Ozera give you a clean bill of health. I order you to lie in bed with me for the next 2 days. He starts caressing my lower back playing with my shirt hem. God please pull off my shift, please, I chant to myself. No I can't do this. My brain and body kept up and insane internal battle.

"Thank you Dr. Ozera I'll take that under advisement, but I am pretty tired can I go back to sleep?" I had to stop this path we were heading down, even though I knew it would lead to amazing sex. I pushed the R rated thoughts out of my head and realized my body was sore and I was drowsy from the pills. I needed more sleep and to clear my head.

His eyes looked a little sad, but he nodded and cuddled me to him. I struggled to keep my mind in control and my best to ignore this insane sexual ache and craving for his hot sexy bod. I concentrated on our breathing listening to it go back to normal. He had one arm under me lightly massaging the back of my head and hair and the other was over my body caressing my lower back. Our legs were intertwined and I had my arms cuddled at my chest as I nuzzled into his chest. He smelled so good, I loved his cologne. I listened to his heartbeat, breathing in his sexy scent and fell back to sleep thinking about our amazing make out session.

**Christian POV**

OH MY GOD that was so amazing, I can't believe I finally kissed her. I could die right now and be a happy Moroi. As I held and caressed her I felt so complete, she was my home. I haven't felt this content since my parents died. I just realized I loved Rose with my entire being. I never thought I could feel this way for anyone. I always thought that line 'you complete me' was a cheesy bowl of crap until this moment, she seriously completed me. I know without a doubt that no matter what happens I will love this woman until the day I die. I feel like going to the tallest building and screaming to the world 'I love Rosemarie Hathaway!'

I can't sleep I am so jittery from the kiss and my realization of love. I need to tell her without freaking her out. She is my sanctioned guardian and I know she's going to fight this. Maybe she can quit if she's worried and we can get engaged, I need to figure this out. As I plot I hold Rose memorizing every detail. Her scent, her silky hair, the way her sweet lips plump out when she sleeps, he perfect nose, she is absolutely perfect. I lay in complete euphoria holding her and cherish this time.

Rose starts to move around, she whimpers, but it soon turns to screams she's thrashing around like crazy. I shake her to wake up her up. "Rose wake up you're okay, you're okay." I chant to her and hold her to let her know she's alright.

She looks at me with relief and realization. She hugs me so tight and nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck. "Oh Christian it was so real, I was there." She shudders remembering.

"Rose I am here you are safe it's okay, it's okay." I caress every part of her and kiss the side of her head.

"What was that dream about Rose? I hear you waking up with nightmares almost every night, but this was so much worse, what's haunting you? Rose I am here for you let me help you, please."

I give her my best pleading eyes, cup her face and caress her hair. I put all my love into my eyes and my touches so she'll know how I feel and that she can trust me.

"Christian I have something to tell you. It's not a very nice story and you may not look at me the same when I tell you this, but you need to know."

"Rose nothing you tell me would change the way I feel about you. You can tell me anything. I am here for you."

"Can we go to the beach? I think we need privacy and I don't want to be interrupted."

"Yeah let me get some food and change I'll be back in 15 minutes. You can change, but if you feel dizzy call for me."

She nods and I head off to change, pack us some food and grab a picnic blanket.

We walked towards the beach to a secluded spot. The sun was just setting. As we walk I hold her hand and intertwine our fingers, I caress her hand with my thumb to reassure her. I set up the blanket and get some food out. She sits down and starts to nibble on some food, I can see she is deep in thought, thinking about how to begin.

"Christian I was in love with Dimtiri, I lost my virginity to him, once he was Strigoi he captured me, I became his blood whore, and I finally escaped and killed him freeing his soul." I see such sadness in her eyes, it breaks my heart. I hold her and caress her putting all the love I have for her in that hug to let her know that no matter what she tells me I am here for her. I hate that she is carrying around all of this sadness and guilt I want to take all her pain. She pulls away and looks at me; I give her a small nod and a loving smile encouraging her to tell me the details.

**Things are heating up with Christian….but what about Adrian? Stay tuned the next few chapters are intense. I love writing this story I'll try to get these next few chapters out as soon as possible. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys and your reviews rock!**

**I changed my rating to M, this chapter gets a little steamy and based on rating levels it definitely is for 16 and up. I put a warning in the story for any who are easily offended, but don't worry it's not gross or anything. Per request from Alanna-Banana1987 I did the first part from Christian's POV.**

**I have to say I love writing this story. I was scared at first to do one. There are so many great writers and stories out on fan fiction that inspire me, but 3 really stand out for me and truly inspired me to write my own story. They are Change of Scenery by ruthless527, Alternate Universe by kessafan and Expect the Unexpected by steffy2106. If you guys haven't read these stories you are missing out.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Christian POV**

She told me her tale how she first fell in love with Dimtri to how she ended up in Russia. She cried when she told me about being his blood whore. I just kept reassuring her with my eyes, smiles, and my touches. She told me about her talk with Tasha, her deal with Adrian and how he helped her. It all made sense to me why Tasha wanted to help here so bad, she was compelled to protect Rose for Dimitri's sake, she was very close to him and all the Belikov's. It all made sense; looking back I am shocked I didn't realize this sooner. As much as I was not an Adrian fan he helped her and I have to give him props for that. He helped Rose with Belikov even though he was probably insanely jealous.

Even though I am glad that he helped her this shows me how strong and deep their bond runs and I am a little nervous. I thought I could pull her away from him no problem, but now I am not so confident. I am not really a jealous person, but I wish I would have been there for her not him. At that time I was still pining over Lissa. Lissa seems so insignificant to me now. What I felt for Lissa is no comparison to how much I feel for Rose. It's like with Lissa I had a school kid crush, but when I am with Rose I look in her eyes and see my true love, my soul mate, the mother of my children. God I love her, I am still flying from this realization.

"Rose I would never think differently of you. Thank you for trusting me with this. I am sorry you are still in so much pain. I swear Rose if I could take your pain away I'd give anything to do that." I caress her cheek and stare at her.

I want her so bad, I don't how she will react if I kiss her, she just confessed to me and is in so much pain. The last thing I want to do is push her away. She stares at me and I see longing and lust in her eyes. I feel she wants me too, but I don't want to push it.

"Christian I feel so safe with you." She stares at me with so much passion I feel like I might explode, it takes all my control not to catch every palm tree around us on fire. We both lean in and have our second kiss. WOW I've never felt this way from just a kiss, I can't imagine what sex will be like with her. NO I can't think that way not yet. I can't push this, Rose is fragile and hurting I must be patient, the last thing I want to do is push her away and make her feel like we are rushing things.

_**`````WARNING – This is where the M Rating starts so be fore warned if you are easily offended skip this part please````**_

To deepen the kiss I snake one hand in her hair and put my other hand on her waist and pull her close to me. As I touch her she lets out a little moan in my mouth. I can't help but smile as I kiss her I love that I have this affect on her. She has her arms around my neck and pulls me closer and deepens the kiss more. I can't help it, I let out my own moan. She owns me I am trembling, kissing her is so amazing. We fall on the blanket and I roll on top of her, she pulls off my shirt. I pull off her dress her bikini is the only thing she has on, we have so much skin touching. Feeling her skin on me is like lying on the softest silkiest blanket, I feel the passion pulse through me. Our breathing picks up and I feel our heartbeats increase. She rolls over and I let her take the lead she needs to control this I don't want to push her.

She pulls away to catch her breath, stares at me and whispers my name. "Christian…" Her voice is deep and sexy and it sends me over the top to her hear say my name like that. I stare at her with so much lust and smash my lips into hers. We are both breathing ragged, I'd be a little embarrassed, but we are both panting it's not just me.

"Rose I want you…" I pull away and look at her as if to ask permission. She stares at me and searches my eyes for something. I feel like time stops, I hold my breath anticipating her reaction. She must have found what she was looking for since she smashes back down on my lips telling me she feels the same way. I roll us back over and she wraps her legs around my waist. God I want her, a shudder ribbles through me.

I kiss down her jaw to her neck and she moans. I am careful not touch her with my fangs or do anything bite like on her neck I don't want her to think I would ever bite her. I completely respect and love her, I would never do that to. I explore down her chest and brush the side of her breast with my lips, she whispers my name and l look up at her, she nods giving me permission.

I slide he bikini top over and expose her full breasts. Rose is the first Dhampir girl I have been with, she has amazing breasts. I have never been a boob man, but Rose has turned me. She has perfect breasts, her nipples are hard and perfect. I can't help it I pull back to look at her. She has total lust in her eyes, I can tell she likse that I am taking in the perfection of her Greek goddess body, she's so sexy. I hungrily go back to her breasts massaging one with my hand and giving the other one attention with my mouth. Rose moans again, she's getting louder.

I love that I can give her pleasure; I decide to give her a little fringe benefit of being with a fire user. I run heat to my tongue and my hand to intensify her pleasure. "Oh my god Christian, the heat, mmmm." She moans. If she only knew what those moans do to me. I had the biggest hard on of my life. I wanted her to know what she is doing to me so I grind my hardness into her. She continues getting louder and moves in sync with my grinding. I can't help it, I moan with her. I am trying to maintain some self control. I am very hard she's killing me, I want to enter her and release so bad, but we haven't even gotten our clothes off, no girl has ever had this effect on me. I kept focusing on her breasts and she rubs her hands all over my back and chest.

As she gets to my abs and my lower stomach I almost lose it. "Oh Rose you are killing me, mmmmmm…." I have to clear my head I need to make this last, I feel the need to give her more pleasure than she has ever felt. I love her and pleasing her was not a want for me, but a need. I need to show her how I feel through pleasure mixed with pure love and lust. She starts to move my board shorts down, I am so glad I am commando underneath, less clothes to deal with. As she's doing this I start to untie her bikini so we can be fully naked together….

_**````End of scene with M Rating````**_

Like a bucket of ice water being dumped on us I hear Talia far away calling for us. NO NO NO NO NO NO not now Talia, ARGGGGHHHHH!!!!

Rose sighs, I realize Talia can't see us from the house, but she's persistent she will find us. We roll off each other both panting and I am very aware of the hardness in my pants. OK I need to get rid of this. I visualize Mrs. Grossman on our apartment building sun deck in a bikini and she's being fanned by Miles in a pink speedo, boy he's hairy. OK that did it, as I finish shuddering at this visual of my neighbors my bulge disappears. I look at Rose while she gets her dress on I can't help it, I laugh at our situation.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" Rose asked looking concerned.

"B I am not laughing at you, I am laughing at the situation. If you had any idea the thoughts I had to pass through my head to cool myself off." I look down at my unit and smile at her.

Realization of what I'm talking about hits her. "I can only imagine….she giggles."

"Talia we're over here, she calls out to Talia, Ivan is trailing behind her."

"What are you guys doing I was looking for you." Talia asks

Rose trying to look non-chalant says to Talia. "Oh just having a breakfast picnic, do you want to join us." Now that we are fully dressed and our breathing is back to normal we don't look so guilty.

We spend the day with Talia she really missed Rose and I can tell she needs to be with her. She is very attached to Rose and after losing her Mom she gets panicked at the thought of losing someone close to her. I don't mind I can be patient…we have tonight we will be sleeping or doing other things in the same bed and this thought keeps me smiling all day like a kid in a candy store. Rose is definitely my candy!

**Rose POV**

Oh my god what the hell happened I just went to ecstasy heaven! I can't believe how close we were to having sex and I couldn't control myself. I just almost threw all my guardian control out the window, I could have jeopardized my career, everything I have worked for. I think back to earlier and I bet sex with Christian would almost be worth it. I wonder what else he had planned for that heated tongue….mmmm the thought of it made me all flustered again. God I need a cold shower. I faintly hear Talia calling me and realize she's my equivalent of a cold shower.

"Rose earth to Rose, hello?"

"Sorry what?"

"Do you want chips with your sandwich or fruit?"

"Oh sorry Talia, both, you know my enormous appetite." She laughs at this, she's always teases me about how much I eat.

"So what are you daydreaming about?"

"Oh nothing just out of it, those pills make me loopy."

"mmmhmmm…yeah sure and I am a giant yellow chicken." Why is she so smart? I never thought this trait in a child could be so annoying.

I spend the day with Talia and Christian doesn't wander far form us which was fine with me. When no was looking he would do sexy little touches that made me flush thinking of what almost happened this morning. I had to find a solution to my control problems, god he's not going make this easy on me. When we were in the pool and Talia was under the water he came up and put a small kiss on my neck and rubbed my stomach very low. He sent a shiver through my body and I got goose bumps.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?"

He gave me the biggest smug smile, I think he likes the effect he has on me. "What?" He asks with this sweet little innocent face shrugging his shoulders and pulling his arms up.

"You…know what." I give him an evil smile and splash him with water. He tackles me and dunks me under squeezing my ass and boob at the same time. Was he put on this earth to test my self control? Pyro what am I going to do with you? UGH!!!

I read my People magazine to Talia and stay with her until she falls asleep, I know she needs me to be close so I don't leave her until she's in dreamland.

I text Adrian: _I just wanted to say goodnight and tell you I am much better 3 Rose_

I get a text back: _Glad to hear it. I am going to some stupid ball so I'll be home late and will need alcohol to deal with my aunt so no dream walk tonight. I love you and can't wait to see you. 33333333 Adee_

I smile, he uses my play name for him. But I am a little disappointed he won't dream walk with me tonight. Maybe if I knew I had to face him I would have enough future guilt to keep my hands off the sexy Dr. Ozera.

I shower alone even though Christian offered to help wash my body, I told him fat chance. I knew he was joking, but after this morning I think he was a little disappointed.

I blow dry my hair and put on my PJ's. I pick my most modest pair I need to cover a little more skin maybe it will help my self control. Yeah right.

Christian is lying in bed waiting for me, shirtless, oh my he's not going to make this easy on me. I suddenly think this is what I put Dmitri through the situation is similar, but reversed since I am now Dimitri. The irony of this situation causes me to laugh to myself.

"Um care to share the joke?" Christian asks as I get into bed.

"I think I'll keep this one to myself." He pouts and holds his arms out for me to join him.

"Seriously Sparky are you pouting?" I give him a smirk.

"I just want to make sure you're not laughing at me?"

"Nope not about you, don't worry." I give him a fake punch to lighten the mood.

I reluctantly snuggle in his arms, they are too irresistible. Don't get me wrong him holding me is beyond wonderful, but I need to draw some serious lines in our physical relationship.

"Don't you have to check me?" I ask

"Yeah sorry I almost forgot, what kind of doctor have I turned into?"

He checks me and our faces are inches apart, uh oh this is not good. Once he's done he looks at me with that lustful look in his eyes. I go to lie down and he grabs my arm and pulls me to him.

"I thought we'd start where we left off before Talia found us." He pulls me in for a kiss.

I shake my head and pull away. I see hurt and confusion in his eyes, it breaks my heart he thinks I don't want him.

I take a settling breath and lie down on my pillow. I pat the pillow next to me for him to lie down. He complies, but he looks heartbroken. I grab his hand to reassure him and he gives me a small smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Christian I can't do this." I search his eyes making sure he's OK.

"Rose I know you're my guardian, but seriously it's OK. I don't follow any of those stupid rules and our relationship won't affect your duties I know we can handle this. We can't ignore our feelings for each other, it's a lost cause I realized this last night." He rubs my hand with his thumb reassuring me and smiles like he's solved world peace.

His optimism is cute, but unrealistic. "Look I am not going to deny my um physical attraction to you it is insanely intense, but this is not right and has to stop now. I am sorry, but also don't you have a girlfriend? And I have a boyfriend, well kind of anyway." I feel happy at my epiphany this should convince him, Melanie is HIS GIRLFRIEND!

He laughs. "Rose seriously stop, Melanie, I'll call her now to dump her and you having a 'kind of a boyfriend' should not be a big deal." He smiles like he's solving all our problems.

This is going to be harder than I thought, he's already worked this out in his head. "Look this can't happen I am sorry."

"Rose I know you are just nervous since you are my guardian. I won't push you to do anything tonight, but earlier was beyond wonderful I thought maybe we could continue. But if you're not ready I can wait. I can be patient." He smiles that confident smile, I feel this urge to smack him, he needs to listen to me.

"Christian this can't happen, it's not going to happen ever. It has to stop now, maybe you should go I can ask Ivan to check on me later he has medical training." His confidence is starting to fade, he looks sad.

"Rose please don't do this I need you. We can't ignore what we feel that will be impossible. Please don't fight this, you and I is the one thing in my life makes complete sense, please." He gives me those pleading beautiful blue eyes I can't resist. I have to look down I can't take it, he's cracking me.

He knows this, he puts his hand under my chin and makes me look at him. "Look let's just pause and calm down nothing has to be decided tonight. Let's just get some sleep and we can talk about his when you're feeling better. You over did it today you need your rest. I am your doctor remember?" He gives me his best smile and I am defeated.

"OK, but just sleeping and can you wear a shirt?" I ask him a little embarrassed.

He laughs. "Sure I didn't know I was so distracting, but no problem I don't want to push your self control." I smack his arm and he pretends it hurts more than I know it does.

I lay in his arms and he quietly sings me to sleep, it's an old song, but I know it. It's by Bryan Adams, Have You Ever Really Loved a Women?

_To really love a woman_

_To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside_

_Hear every thought - see every dream_

_N' give her wings when she wants to fly_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_Ya know ya really love a woman_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one_

_Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?_

_To really love a woman_

_Let her hold you - til ya know how she needs to be touched_

_You've gotta breathe her - really taste her_

_Til you can feel her in your blood_

_N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes_

_Ya know ya really love a woman_

_(Chorus)_

_You got to give her some faith - hold her tight_

_A little tenderness - gotta treat her right_

_She will be there for you, takin' good care of you_

_Ya really gotta love your woman..._

He's so sweet I can't believe he's singing this song to me, he's trying to tell me he loves me, this is not good. I fall asleep trying to figure out how I am going to end this. I know sleeping in his arms isn't going to help, but I use the excuse that he needs to watch me and it's the last time this will happen, yeah right.

I have a dream I've never had. I am on a beach and the male Strigoi I killed walks up to me. At first I am frightened, but I realize he's not Strigoi anymore and he holds ups his hands as if to surrender to reassure me.

"Hi Rose how are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you. You need to stop seeing your charge, he could die like my charge or worse get turned. You saved my soul Rose I need to warn you, I owe you that." He smiles at me.

"I know it's just so hard, I think I am falling in love with him." I shake my head knowing my own words are wrong.

"Rose I understand. I've been in your shoes, but if you really love him you have to stop this now before it's too late. You can not date your charge. It will only lead to tragedy."

"Alright" I say defeated. "I will listen to you, I understand. Thank you for warning me."

"Rose you are saying one thing to me, but your eyes are telling me something else. I know you think you are convinced you can do this on your own, but I need to show you something it is the only thing that will truly convince you."

He steps back and a vision appears, it's like I'm watching TV it's so weird. He's with one of the female Strigoi I killed, but they are still Dhampri and Moroi, they are walking and there is so much love between them. They look so happy. All of a sudden a Strigoi jumps out, as a guardian the Dhampir should have been prepared, but he wasn't. The Strigoi grabs the girl and bites her before he can really react. He was not ready, he was distracted. I hear him scream and I am terrified. I cover my ears and beg him to make it stop. He finishes with the vision until they both awake as Strigoi.

"Rose I am sorry to do that to you, but you have to see where this will lead. It will hurt you both to end this, but the other result could be much worse. I need to go Rose, please listen to me if you really want to protect your charge." He fades away and I wake up screaming.

"Rose what's wrong, it's okay, I am here." Christian grabs me and holds me tight.

At first I hug him back and then I realize what I am doing. I push him away forcefully and say no. I see shock and hurt in his eyes.

"Rose it's alright it's me I won't hurt you."

"Christian go away I want to be alone. Please leave." I give him my best guardian mask and hardened my eyes convincing him I want him to leave.

"Rose please don't do this." He's begging me and his eyes are pleading with me. I have to be strong, I need to save him.

"Please leave." I say with as much venom as I can.

"Fine whatever Rose, call me if you need me I'll check on you in the morning" He storms off and I cry myself to sleep knowing that tomorrow I have no choice I am going to have to break his heart. My life sucks so bad.

**The next chapter will be a little rough, but Adrian fans will be happy. This story has many twists and turns so don't worry the players will keep changing. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got a lot of mixed feelings about what happened last chapter, but its all good thanks for the reviews.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

I slept some, but did not feel rested. I woke up early and found Ivan up as well.

"Ivan will you take me to see doctor Cooper at the hospital I want him to give me a clean bill of health."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm good, but just want to get his sign off so I can assume my duties. We have only one night left and I want to make sure I'm good before I fly."

"Yes I will take you and I agree it's a good idea to get checked out. Let me go tell Bruno, I'll meet you at the car."

We get to the hospital and Dr. Cooper give me a clean bill of health.

He never speaks so I had a lot of time in the car to think about what I have to do. I am falling for Christian and this realization gives me strength to hurt him. I know that sounds crazy, but I have to hurt him to really protect him. We can not be together it will put him in danger I will be distracted, _they come first_. My thoughts travel to Dimitri I see now how he felt. He was always protecting Lissa by pushing me away and also keeping me focused on training and not my infatuation and love for him as another way to protect her and me. I wish he were here.

We pull up and Talia comes running out. "Rose why did you leave so early you could have waited for me to go with you."

"Sorry kiddo wanted to get it over with, this way we have all day to do whatever you want on our last day here. So what do you want to do?" I pick her up and carry her inside.

I see Christian eating breakfast and he does not look happy. Maybe if I keep holding Talia I'll be safe, yikes.

"The doctor gave Rose a clean bill of health; she can resume her normal duties." Ivan tells everyone with his guardian authority.

"I am so glad to hear that you are alright Rose." Tasha comes over and hugs my side that is not holding Talia. I am a little scared to put her down.

"Rose I need to speak to you alone." Christian says this to me, but at the end he looks at Talia knowing she won't let me out of her sight.

"Um I don't think so Sparky, Rose is mine today, sorry." Talia sticks her tongue out at him and smiles her evil smile.

"Talia listen to Christian, Rose won't be long." Urie inserts his authority and reluctantly I put Talia down.

Christian walks out towards the beach and I follow him. We walk in silence, I am sure he's getting far enough away so Moroi ears can't hear us.

"What the hell Rose why did you sneak off this morning?" He tries to hold my hand, but I put my hands in my jacket pocket.

"Ivan told you, I needed to get checked out so I can assume my duties." I don't look at him I am such a chicken.

"So what that's it you're going to just forget what happened to us just like that." He's getting a little angry now.

"Look I think I was caught up in the aftermath of the Strigoi attack. We went through something pretty heavy and our 18 year old hormones go the best of us. Besides it's forbidden and I don't have a lot of options I am not some rich spoiled Moroi who can do whatever they want." I know that last part was a low blow, but if he's mad he'll get over this easier.

"Is that all you see when you see me Rose, seriously?"

"Look I didn't mean to personally attack you, but we need to just forget about this. You are my charge I am your guardian and that's it. Plus there's Adrian and Melanie remember Melanie your _girlfriend_?" I feel horrible hurting him, but I need to protect him, _they come first_. The vision from my dream keeps haunting me and I shudder a little.

"So that's it Ms. Guardian, no emotion, no realization that we belong together, you say we are done and that's it." He stops crosses his arms over his chest and glares at me.

I shrug. "Yeah I guess. Look Christian you can do so much better, you don't really want to be with me. The island, the paradise setting is messing with both of us. We need to get back to reality and you'll see it clearly like me."

"So when Ivashkov breaks your heart don't come running to me to comfort you alright."

I just nod in response.

He is so pissed, I hope he doesn't set something on fire. "You are so kidding yourself Rose, why are you doing this? I don't believe you, I know you just think its wrong and think you are protecting me, I won't listen to you." He looks like a defiant little kid. If he wasn't pissing me off so bad I would think he looked cute. He knows me too well already dammit.

"I am sorry Christian, but I am your guardian and nothing more. Understand." I take all my years of training and put on my hardest guardian mask, Dimitri would be so proud. I harden my eyes, I see him searching for me to slip.

"Fine Guardian Hathaway as you wish." He glares at me. Oh game on buddy I have to protect you, but if anyone can be a stone cold bitch it's me.

I say something that I know he hates more than anything. "Lord Ozera if you'll excuse me I have a date with Talia. You have my cell phone number if you require my services and need to leave the wards please call me."

He crosses his arms and we glare at each other. I refuse to falter I need to be strong. He breaks our stand off and stomps off.

I meander my way back taking my time. I take a part of my heart and seal it away, this piece will always belong to Christian, but I have to move on. I have so little heart left most of it died when I killed my true love. What little I have left I will keep open and reserve for my druken, smoking, sex on stick vampire Prince Charming. Thinking of him makes me smile. I get a visual of him in the Prince charming outfit, but when you really look at him you see his fangs, him holding a glass of scotch smoking a clove cigarette. I can't help, but laugh at the picture I create in my mind.

I decide to text him: _I am missing you like crazy can my Adee come out and play tonight_?

He gets right back: _I am all yours babe, text me when you go to bed : ] Love Adee_

I get back_ Sounds good, luv ya!_

I walk to the house to meet Talia. "So munchkin what do you want to do today?"

"I want to go to Whaler's Village get our hair braided in those small island braids and get matching friendship rings, just the two of us."

"OK let me go ask Christian and your Dad."

Talia gets all excited. "Let me, let me." She runs off to ask Christian and Urie dragging me along behind her.

"Dad, Christian I have to ask you something." They both come out and Christian's sadness from before is replaced by his smart ass expression. Oh joy emo boy is back. He's hurt I can tell his defenses are up, shit I hate that I did this to him. I keep reminding myself that it's for his own good

"Can Rose and I go to Whaler's Village to get our hair braided and get friendship rings? Please, please, please." She does the best begging chant that is irresistible to me, let's see how Urie and Christian are under her spell.

Urie speaks first. "Yes that's fine, but take Bruno it's dark out and we will all stay here behind the wards so we will be OK with just Ivan."

Christian does not look very happy, uh oh he's going to take his pain out on my little sis, I'll kill him. "That's fine, but you need to be back by 2 since I need Rose to go the airport." Hmm this is news why?

**Talia POV**

I don't like the sound of this. "Why?"

"Melanie is flying in with her guardian and we are staying two additional nights so we can have some alone time." He glares at Rose when he says this.

I knew it fire boy is after my Rose and she turned him down and now he's going to punish me and her.

"Who do you think you are? This house is my Dad's friends and that stupid moronic girl is not coming here. Right Dad?" I give my Dad my best angel eyes he can't resist knowing he will back me.

"No Talia I've already asked and Christian is staying at the house with Melanie and their Guardians. Honey be polite." He gives me that don't you dare do it look and I am pissed.

"Um no Rose is coming home with us. Her boyfriend is coming and she needs to get ready, plus she's not leaving me. SHE'S COMING HOME WITH ME!!!" I scream at the end, they need to understand Rose is my protector she is the only one that can keep me safe. Strigoi killed my Mom and my baby brother that was in her tummy and they are going to get me too, but I have Rose now and she will protect me. I start to have a panic attack, they can't take Rose from me, NO.

"Talia calm down, it's alright honey." My Dad tries hold me, but I pull away from him and jump in Rose's arms. I am totally crying and hug her tight and cry into her neck. If I hang on they can't separate us.

"Shhh Talia calm down." Rose's calm voice relaxes me and I pull away to look at her with tears in my eyes.

"Rose please don't leave me you have to protect me." I plead with her she has to understand, she has killed so many Stirgoi she has to understand she can't leave me.

"Talia, Rose is staying with me and she'll be home soon it will be fine. You have your parents, Bruno and Ivan. Nothing will happen to you." I can tell Christian is trying to be nice, but Rose looked mad at him, so I was for sure mad at him too. How dare he hurt Rose like this with that dumb girl. If he stands by the ocean I'm going to drown him.

I glare at him. "Tasha is not my Mom. My mom is dead and Rose is the only one that can protect me, if you take her away from me you're sealing my coffin." OK I know so dramatic, but I am desperate they can't take Rose away from me even if it's only for a few days. I need an acting award they all gasp.

"Talia apologize to Tasha and Christian and mean it. Then you are in your room for the rest of the day young lady." Boy he's serious when he calls me young lady I know I am in for it.

I put on my best sweet little girl face and look at both of them and apologize. I really do like them both, but when it comes to Rose I won't let them get in my way.

My Dad points to my room and says. "Now go!" I stomp off, but don't shut my door all the way I need to know what they are saying.

Rose is my savior my voice of reason. "She is just scared she's been through a lot and the Strigoi attack the other day probably brought back a lot of harsh memories for her. You guys were on vacation when it happened, I read the file."

"Yes I know, but she can not use that as an excuse to abuse her family and hold you hostage Rose." He's still mad, but my Rose made him see the light, good.

"Look just let Rose spend the day with her here and then we can go get Melanie. We will come and have dinner with the family since we have additional time to ourselves we can go out another night." Christian is so stupid why he would want Melanie not Rose, is a mystery to me, he's a dingle berry. Not sure what that means, but it sounds good.

"Fine. Rose are you alright with that." My Dad asks her.

"Whatever Lord Ozera and you would like I am fine with. I really care about Talia and I want to spend as much time with her, so any time you allow I am grateful for." Why is she being all Guardian formal, she's turning into Ivan, geez.

"Sounds good." My Dad says, but I hear the confusion in his voice about Rose's behavior it must confuse him, I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"Can I talk to her before you go in there B?" Christian asks her very nicely.

She's all formal again, weird. "Sure Lord Ozera, but please call me Guardian Hathaway, it's more proper." She sounds mad at him.

"Fine Guardian Hathaway can I talk to Talia first?" She must have nodded since I didn't hear her respond.

Christian opens my door, smiles at me as and sits next to me on the bed.

"Look I am sorry, but she's my Guardian and she has a job to do. I need her to go with me please understand that I am not trying to be a jerk, but she can't always be with you, you guys have Ivan and Bruno."

"Can't we trade?" I ask him and he narrows his eyes at me. I can tell he does not like the idea of losing Rose even though he's with that dumb, stupid, moronic Melanie.

"No we can't." He tries to look serious, whatever.

"Fine fire boy. What did you do to Rose on your walk, she's acting like Ivan and being all formal?"

"Nothing she's just doing her job. She tends to be too casual with us it's good she's taking her role seriously."

"Yeah yeah yeah and I'm a giant yellow chicken." I used that one on Rose yesterday and it seemed to fluster her, let's see how fire boy reacts.

He glares at me. "I need to go I'll send Rose, I mean Guardian Hathaway in."

He gets up and walks out. I yell as he's going down the hall. "Her name is Rose dingle berry." I hear him sign and I am cracking up.

**Christian POV**

Rose just broke my heart. She pulled it out, put her stake through it, stomped on it, lit it on fire, dragged it behind a car and then thinks she can put it back and act like nothing has happened. I finally really open up and let myself feel real love and I see that was a mistake. My life will always suck and I might as well get used to it.

I call Melanie and she is thrilled to be coming out. I know what this means. She keeps pushing me about our future and getting married and won't get more serious with me emotionally or physically until I commit. I am defeated I might as well just give in, if I can't have Rose (winch) I might was well love the one I'm with. I've reduced my miserable life to a cliché. No problem I'll just douse my brain with battery acid to dull the pain I feel after losing Rose. Maybe I can do it daily and I'll be able to get through my miserable life. I go to lie on my bed and drown in my sorrows until it's time to pick up Melanie.

We get to the airport Bruno comes along and drives. Rose is in total Guardian mode, I hate it, but I guess this is how it will be. I need to mentally prepare myself, Melanie can be overwhelming. She runs in my arms screaming Chrissy. Poor Michael he's behind her with so many bags, its 3 nights she's gone over board as usual.

On the way home we stop by a mall. "Rose has to pick up something for Tasha, she'll be right back." Bruno informs the car.

"Oh a mall I want to shop, we're going to." Melanie informs us, she doesn't ask.

"The mall is closed, the shop keeper is staying open for Tasha, it will just be a second." He is so serious even Melanie doesn't question him.

Rose is back in less than 10 minutes, she nods to Bruno and we drive off. Something is up?

We have dinner and Melanie is monopolizing the conversation, she puts everyone on edge especially the Guardians. Her Guardian Michael keeps trying to talk to Rose, she gives one word answers. He has a total crush on Rose and she doesn't care for him. I hate to see Rose like this, she is so serious I know this is not her. I internally sigh.

We are clearing plates and I get a lucky break alone in the kitchen with Rose, I decide to talk to her. "What did you have to get at the mall?"

"Ask Lady Ozera, it was an errand for her."

"Rose stop it."

"I am not doing anything and please call me Guardian Hathaway."

"Fine"

"Fine"

That went well.

It's the next morning and we are all heading back to the airport to take my family to their plane, everyone goes except Melanie and Michael they won't fit in the car. Talia is quietly crying while Rose holds her and rubs her back. She's making me feel like a jerk, but she has to stop this crazy obsession she has with Rose. Rose can't always be with her.

Rose carries her onto the plane and buckles her in. "Listen you'll be fine, you need to take care of Boxer and get everything ready for when Adrian comes, I'll only have one day home before he arrives. Can you do that for me?"

I hate that she's thinking about him, ugh.

She pulls out a package for Talia. "Here I got this for you. Open it."

It's matching dolphin rings, their friendship rings, that was what she picked up at the mall.

"Oh my god Rose our friendship rings, I love them." Talia gives her a big hug.

"But how did you get these?" She asks confused.

"Shhhh Guardian secrets I can't reveal them all or you offensive magic Moroi would put me out of work." Talia giggles. Rose is so good with her. I sigh, she would be such a good Mom, I still dream of what our kids would like. I need more battery acid this visual is making my heart hurt.

"I love you Rose, I'll miss you." Talia hugs her and cries a little. Tasha even has tears in her eyes. They are killing me, I have so much guilt for staying these two extra days, what have I gotten myself into?

"I love you too Talia, I'll see you soon." Rose kisses her check I can see she's fighting tears. They do their stupid hand shake dance and we leave. Rose waits til the plane takes off so she can wave until Talia is out of sight.

The drive home is silent. Rose shows no emotion and I am about to loose my mind. 2 days ago we were in love and almost had amazing sex and now don't even talk, how did we get here? We show up and Melanie is jumping up and down so excited it's now just the 4 of us, oh joy!

**Reviews are always great tell me what you think or if you have an idea, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This was a tough chapter to write, but its key to the overall plot. Some people may love me after they read this and some will probably hate me. I've gotten a lot of reviews and a lot of people have added my story to their favorites and alerts, thank you it's greatly appreciated!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

We park and walk up to the house, Melanie is in the pool, Michael is on guard looking very formal, even though we are fully protected, poor guy. Melanie is so formal about the Guardian relationship it's not casual at all like at Tasha and Urie's house. I guess my vacation is over and I'll be in full Guardian mode.

"Chrissy you're back, she squeals." Ugh she's so annoying.

"Rose you need to go change into your Guardian clothes and then we can set up the night time schedule?" Melanie glares at me. Wow what a bitch, what in the hell is Christian doing with this her?

"Um Mel it's OK we are not formal Rose's clothes are fine. What nighttime schedule are you talking about?" Christian says and looks at her a little annoyed.

"No she needs to change your family is gone this is how I do things, more proper. And there are two Guardians so they need to rotate sleeping to protect us, duh!" She looks annoyed Christian doesn't know what she's talking about.

"No we don't its fine. She's not changing and when we sleep they sleep, they are right next to our room and we have wards up, it's fine." Christian is calm, but he is still firm while talking to her. He can be Royal when he wants and knows how to assert his authority.

"No Lord Ozera its fine I'll change." I stomp off and change.

I get back, poor Pyro he looks so defeated, they are working on a night time schedule. The 8 sleeping hours are split in two hour shifts between Michael and myself.

"Oh Rose you're back, here's your copy." OK she is nuts she has her own little generic schedule all printed and she just has to fill in the data for the Guardian names and times. Jeez does Michael need to do this all the time with this crazy bitch?

"Thanks"

"Also we'll be going to dinner, Michael will be near guard and Rose you'll be far guard." Thank god I don't think I could take listening to them all night.

"Christian follow me we need to talk and spend some alone time. Michael, Rose stay in the living room no going outside until we are done." OK she's a control freak and crazy.

Melanie and Christian go to their room. Michael turns on the TV and puts on a surfing show.

"You surf?" He asks me.

"No"

"Want to learn?"

"From you?"

"Yeah. Rose don't look so shocked I surf every chance I get it's my passion. Why do you think I put up with Melanie and don't ask to get transferred, I love being by the beach." Wow this is shocking.

"She gives you time off?" I say very sarcastic and we are both cracking up.

I look at Michael I can totally see him being a surfer. He's actually kind of cute if you take away the gay Guardian uniform Melanie makes him wear. God she is nuts!

"You know what sure that, would be great! But with Crazy's schedule I guess we'll have to wait until we get back to California?"

"I have a plan, if you don't tell I won't tell?" OK he's way cooler than I thought. I guess I just had to get him away from Crazy. That's my new name for Melanie I'll refer to her as Crazy from now on.

"Sure the plan?" Cool a little excitement.

"Well my buddy is going to cover our two late night shifts when the Moroi will be completely asleep, we can sneak off and I'll teach you to surf Hawaii style. But you have to teach me Krav and how to fight better when we get back. Deal?"

"Deal and I want to keep up the surf lessons once we get home OK?"

"You're on Hathaway." I am thrilled maybe surfing will offset Crazy and all her weird antics.

Christian and Crazy come out of their room dressed and ready to go. "We are going to the mall." Crazy announces with so much authority you'd think she was the Queen Bitch Herself.

We get to the mall and I am far guard thank god. Michael and I have ear piece communicators so I can unfortunately hear everything that's going on.

They go right to a high end jewelry store. Crazy is all sweet and flirty with the guy. It's so annoying since she puts off this sweet persona to strangers, but is such a bitch to the Guardians. I focus on calm thoughts to help with my self control. Talia and I started doing yoga, it really helps me focus. Dimitri would be so proud. Just thinking of him and Talia calms me.

I hear the whole conversation, and they are picking up an engagement ring. _WTF_ they're getting engaged. I can't believe she picked out her own engagement ring. If a guy ever proposes to me I'd want him to surprise me with a ring that he bought special just for me. This is not very romantic, nothing like in the movies. I internally sigh as I realize life doesn't have happy endings like Hollywood portrays.

I start to get really pissed thinking about this proposal. Pyro acted like he loved me, what an asshole. Stupid Royal Moroi, I hope he catches himself on fire, dickhead. He's like every other jerk Moroi saying anything and acting all lovey to a Dhampir girl, he just wanted a piece of ass like every other guy. UGH I am so glad I stopped our passionate make out session when I did. I knew he never really cared for me. God why am I so stupid. I think back to Vicki and Rolan in Baia and realize I was just as STUPID. I take all my anger and frustration and channel it into thoughts of Adrian and our dream walk date tonight. God I hope he doesn't pull the same shit with me that Christian did. I hope I am not being naïve and stupid again.

We head home, Pyro and Crazy get ready for their big date. Michael tells me how she would only come to Hawaii for a proposal and picked out the ring before hand and has planned the way Pyro will propose. I wonder if he will get guides and a pop up books when they have sex. Crazy really is a control freak, scary. Glad to see that jerk face user Moroi will get what he deserves by marrying her.

Thankfully I am far guard through the whole proposal, but of coarse I can still hear it all BARF. It's so generic and planned, how sad. I just keep focusing on my thoughts of Adrian and try to be as distant and professional as possible.

We leave the restaurant and get into the car. It's my first time close to them since the proposal so I need to congratulate them, ugh. "Lord Ozera, Melanie congratulations I wish you a lifetime of happiness." I remain distant, but professional.

"Thank you Rose. I know I won't have a title until I marry Christian, but please to be more professional please call me Ms. Melanie as Michael does."

I role my eyes I am in front so they can't see. "Yes Ms. Melanie, I will do that form now on." I have to clinch my fists the urge to punch her is suddenly overwhelming. I focus on my breathing and think of pleasant things to maintain my composure.

Michael let's me take the first sleep shift, he said he's too amped to surf and wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

I text Adrian_: Going to bed come meet me I MISS YOU!!!!_

I get a text back right away:_ See you soon I LOVE YOU!!!_

I fall asleep right away, the days events have made me exhausted. I am on the most pristine beach it's so peaceful. I am in a red bikini with a see through black sarong. I look around for my prince charming, all of a sudden warm arms circle me from behind. Adrian...

I turn around and hug him as hard as I can. I pull back to look at him and he does not disappoint. He has on black board shorts and a white denim shirt completed unbuttoned and rolled up at the sleeves. His eyes are striking I forgot how deeply emerald green they are.

I say very calmly. "Hi" I smile at my casualness.

He caresses my check. "Little Dhampir it's been too long I've missed you."

His touch sends warmth throughout my body. This triggers a response that shocks us both.

I jump to him wrap my legs around his waist, clasp my arms around his neck, tangle my hands in his hair and kiss him like it's the last kiss I will ever get in my life. He gasps a little; but quickly responds kisses me back in kind. My whole body is tingling. I am craving his touch like a man dying of thirst craves water.

He pulls a way for a breath, we are both panting a little, he gives met he hugest smile. "Not that I am complaining you can kiss me like that anytime, but what brought this on?"

I pull him to a large cozy cabana bed so I can explain. He senses my need to collect my thoughts and is as always very patient. I lie in his arms, but face him, I need to be eye to eye with him.

"Well I think I am finally ready to really move on and I know you are who I want to be with. I love you Adrian and I wanted to show how I felt." I smile at him and give him a small sweet kiss.

He looks shocked, uh oh is that good or bad? "Little Dhampir you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that. You have made me the happiest man alive. I love you more than you can ever imagine and I am going to spend my life proving to you that I am worthy of your love."

He kisses me with so much love and passion I am reeling. He loves me, this is right. What I felt with Christian was the Strigoi incident and the island messing with my head. It's Adrian it's always been Adrian. I love him, I know we are meant to be together. My realization of this is life changing, I finally feel like I can be whole again. I can move on from Dimitri and be happy; this is what Tasha was talking about.

I lay with Adrian, we kiss, cuddle and talk about our upcoming visit and what we will do. I love being with him and I feel so at peace.

We both feel the dream fade, as I am being pulled awake he kisses me and says see you soon.

I wake up form my paradise to complete hell. I hear Christian and Melanie going at it, loud much? Geez her annoying voice does not transfer well into a lustful situation. I realize I have a half hour before our surf lesson, but I am not going to wait around and listen to this racket I get up to find Michael. Hearing them celebrate their engagement only confirms my decisions of the past few days and I am blissfully happy at my choices. All my thoughts are on Adrian.

David, Micheal's Guardian friend has already arrived so we head off to surf at our beach. We can still see the house and we have a sanctioned guardian watching the loving couple, we are all safe behind the wards so I feel alright sneaking off. I am a little guilty, but those two are so busy they are not going to know were are ever gone.

We head out and my awesome mood just gets better, I get to learn how to surf!

**Christian POV**

I can't sleep, I keep thinking how much has happened over the last week. I finally made the commitment to Mel, she is older than me, 21, so this was a must for her. I don't know why women feel they need to be committed by this age, but whatever makes her happy. She is thrilled, at least I can please one women. Rose doesn't want me so this is my consolation prize, but I think we can make each other happy. She just needs to chill a little, I am hoping this commitment I made to her will relax her some.

I decide to get some water, I am parched from mine and Mel's sexual encounter. Sex with her was good, but it felt nothing like I felt with Rose. But maybe Rose was right the Strigoi attack and the island was messing with us. I am not even sure if Rose and I would work out, we're too much alike. The flip side of that argument makes me cringe. Maybe we are alike and are so on the same page that makes us meant to be. I push these thoughts aside, I know I will never be with Rose. I need to move on.

As I walk to the kitchen I see a strange person watching TV. I almost light him on fire then realize he's a guardian.

"Um what the hell is going on here?" I ask him in my authoritative Royal tone and stance I hate so much.

"Sorry Lord Ozera, my name is David Smith. I am a friend on Michael's I am here watching over you and Ms. Melanie while Rose and Michael surf for a few hours. Please don't tell Ms. Melanie, Michael is one of my best friends and I don't want to see him get in trouble." He looks terrified, poor guy, I relax a little to reassure him.

"Oh I see. Don't worry I won't say anything. Where are they surfing?"

"Just out at the house's private beach Rose wouldn't leave the wards." So like Rose, her duty is always a top priority.

"OK thanks. I was getting some water. Relax I'll keep this quiet. Nice to meet you, goodnight." I walk to the patio I want to see Rose surf.

I stay secluded so they can't see me. They look like they are having a blast. It's nice to see Rose relax, she's been so stiff the last few days. I am a little sad I'm not the one she's having fun with. As I am watching them I hear a scream, Melanie.

I run inside and she's freaking out on poor David. "Melanie calm down it's OK."

I explain to her what's going on and she flips out. Michael and Rose come running in, they must have heard the screaming. All 3 guys turn to stare at Rose, she is a goddess and no guy can resist looking at her in her tiny bikini. With her wet hair and tan body she is the sexiest creature to walk this earth I swear. Melanie realizes this and glares at Rose. Uh oh she's pissed.

"Michael what the hell is going on here?"

"Ms. Melanie I am sorr-" He's cut off by Rose.

"Ms. Melanie it's my fault. I begged him to teach me how to surf. I wanted to leave and go to a beach with better waves, but Michael being so concerned for your safety made me stay at the house's beach and even had his friend come to watch over you and Lord Ozera. Please don't be mad at him this is all my fault, I am the one to blame." Rose said this with so much sincerity if I didn't already know the truth I would have believed her. Hmmm this makes think Rose is a better liar than I realized. I wonder if all she told me yesterday was true?

I am pulled from my thoughts by Melanie's continued tirade. "Well I see, I always knew the rumors were true and you were complete trouble. I am NOT about to start my life with Christian with such a horrible and troublesome Guardian. As soon as we get back to LA I am filing a formal complaint at the Guardian field office in San Clemente and get you reassigned." Rose looks panicked.

Oh no she didn't just go there. Rose is only trying to protect Michael and she really did nothing wrong I will not let Melanie do this to Rose's Guardian career. She is the best Guardian out there and Melanie has no right. I am ending this now.

I stay as stern as I can and impose my authority as only a Royal Moroi can. "No. Melanie you are not going to do that. She is MY GUARDIAN and I will not allow it." I am calm, but I can tell I scared everyone with my tone. Rose looks all smug by my words and crosses her arms and glares back at Melanie. I give her a warning glance and she relaxes her stance. She knows better than to push Melanie any further.

Melanie looks at me with complete fury. "What, I am your fiancé how dare you talk to me that way."

I look at her with love and rub her cheek. "I am sorry, but this is not a big deal no harm no foul. The important thing is that you are safe." I continue to caress her cheek and I feel her calm. She glares at Rose and kisses me passionately.

Rose looks stoic, she's in full control now, Guardian mode.

"You're right Christian let's get back to bed." She turns to our Guardians. Michael looks terrified, but relieved. "You two your schedule still applies, understand." They both just nod, Melanie and I head off to our room.

As soon as I shut the door I see her pull out a piece of paper. She's got a guardian complaint form and is filling it out. OK she carries these with her, weird?

"What are you doing?"

"Do you really think I am going to keep that blood whore as your Guardian, she's an embarrassment and we deserve better." I completely disagree with her, but I know telling her that will only make it worse.

"Look Mel. You can fill that out, but I will not turn it in."

"What why?"

"It's not a big deal. Their careers are all they have; we can't ruin them over something so small."

"Fine, but we are filling it out, your signing it and we are keeping it as evidence in case she does something really bad. I am afraid of her and this will reassure me Chrissy." Melanie pouts at me as if to melt me, but it really has no affect.

I know Rose would never loose control so Melanie's fears are unwarranted, but if I appease Melanie this will all go away and Rose's Guardian career will not be harmed. Rose hurt me rejecting me, but I would never wish her any harm.

"OK that is a fair compromise."

She finishes the report and I sign it reluctantly, but I feel it's for the best and will put this issue to rest and appease everyone.

Melanie falls asleep and I head out to check on Rose and Micheal.

Michael is asleep and Rose is watching TV looking very sad.

"Rose are you alright?"

"Lord Ozera, please, its Guardian Hathaway. I need to make sure I am completely by the book or I'll get more complaints lodged against me by your fiancé. I am fine thank you. From the bottom of my heart I swear I NEVER meant you and Ms. Melanie any harm." She truly does look sorry, I hate formal Rose, ugh!

"Rose, I mean Guardian Hathaway cut the crap will you? I know the truth and that you were just covering for Michael, David told me. Its fine I'm not mad. And I calmed Melanie down they'll be no complaint filed don't worry."

She looks relieved, but still sad. "Thank you Lord Ozera." She turns back to the TV and I realize this will be the end of our conversation so I decide to go back to bed.

"Goodnight Guardian Hathaway."

"Goodnight Lord Ozera."

I lie down and try to fall asleep, but it's useless. I realize Melanie snores. I lay wide awake listening to my future thinking about my past wishing sleep will take me.

**Reviews area always appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think I am addicted to writing this story, it's all I think about these days, LOL. Love the reviews thanks!**

**We have a surprise guest and some new characters in the next few chapters and of coarse the gorgeous Adrian graces LA and Rose with his awesomeness!!!**

**Next chapter will have Rose and Christian, does anyone want Adrian's POV at all in this?**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

Breakfast was very quiet, I went with the 'don't speak until spoken to rule.' No need to push Crazy any further.

"We all need to pack, we will spend the day shopping at some 24 hour stores and will fly home tonight (really human day time) I need to start wedding planning ASAP." Crazy announces to everyone. Christian must know the plan since he just nods.

Michael and I nod a little afraid to speak. I HATE THIS. I can't wait to get home. Thankfully we are leaving early.

The day's events went smoothly, I am far guard, I think Melanie doesn't want me close to her. Even in the boring and frumping Guardian cloths I make her look very plain Janish. This makes me smile, she's so jealous of me. I wonder how she would feel if I got a video of mine and Christian passionate beach breakfast. Damn I wish I had it on tape.

Melanie makes me sit in front of them on the flight and Michael behind, does she really think in the daylight, over the ocean at 26,000 feet there is a Strigoi threat. She said she read it in the Guardian handbook, ugh she's seriously CRAZY!

Bruno picks us all up, he goes to hug me and I just shake my head at him. He looks at me funny and I tell him I'll explain later. Pyro catches on and he looks sorry, but this is his fault. Stupid, he gave her a ring and now she's gone nuts. I can't wait until her and Tasha have a show down.

We get home and Talia and Boxer attack me pinning me on the ground planting licks and kisses all over me, it's good to be loved.

I suddenly become aware of my surroundings and I see my Mom. Uh oh this is never a good sign.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well to visit you and Tasha, but I was at Court and I over heard Adrian Ivashkov very exciting telling another Moroi boy in the café that he was coming to visit you tomorrow. Rose seriously you have to stop this now; this will only lead to heartache. Haven't you had enough with Di-" I had to cut her off.

"Don't you dare say his name. This is none of your business. Adrian is my friend and I am off duty the second I walked in this house. I have been gone for 10 nights I had a horrible trip and I just want to go relax in my room. Please Mom can we talk about this in a little." I start off harsh, but end calm knowing my Mom will respond to this better.

Everyone is taking in our conversation, but I mostly see Christian, Melanie and Tasha all concerned, and all for different reasons.

Tasha being the quickest voice to get her opinion in starts. "Rose you look exhausted what happened, I thought with the exception of the Strigoi attack the trip was wonderful. What happened after we left to make you look so drained?"

I look at Christian for him to explain. I am suddenly very aware of Melanie's presence and a little terrified.

"I think I can explain this." Melanie pipes in. She went into the whole story about Christian proposing, the surfing, the Guardian complaint form, what a terrible Guardian I am, how I corrupted Michael, etc.

I carefully watched Tasha and my mother throughout this entire exchange. They were both patiently listening, but I know them both very well, I see something brewing behind the calm. Melanie is going to get it and I can't wait.

She ends with "….I agree with you Gurardian Hathaway the thought of the Queen's great nephew and Rose together is ridiculous, what is that crazy drunk Moroi thinking." Uh oh Melanie I hope you can run.

Tasha glares at Melanie. Christian and I see the storm that is about to come and brace ourselves. "First of all Melanie this is my home and you will not speak about our Guardian with such disrespect, EVER. We will NOT be formal, you will not EVER threaten Rose's career again. As far as my nephew is concerned if you make him happy so be it, but as long as he is under my roof my rules apply and all of your stupid crazy control freak rules will NEVER apply. And as far as Rose and Adrian are concerned he is in love with Rose and is moving up in the Royal ranks with his position working for the Queen I would watch what you say about him, Rose and him and Rose if you know what is good for you." She is so sure of herself and says this with such authority that only a Royal Moroi can.

I love Tasha I knew she would put Crazy in her place. I am mentally jumping up and down cheering. I see Christian and Michael bracing for Melanie's wrath about to come.

"How dare you talk to me like this, I am telling my father and we'll see how well your Urie's position at work is after that." Urie works with Sasha Melanie's Dad, this makes her think she has power.

"Don't you DARE threaten me young lady, you have no idea who you are messing with. And if you knew who Rose's father was, your father and you would be hiding under a rock for the next 10 years. Now apologize to Rose and Michael now and you better mean it. If I EVER hear of you treating Guardians this way again, I will DEAL with you directly." Tasha glared at Melanie and she truly looked terrifying. Melanie cringed, yes!

"Michael, Rose I am sorry it will not happen again. Thank you for keeping me and my fiancé safe while away, your services are greatly appreciated." She was sickly sweet I almost got a cavity.

I just nod and so does Michael.

My Mom stands up. Uh oh she is now going to start on Melanie.

"Melanie my family's business is not your concern; your comments are not appreciated. Myself and Rose's Dad, _Abe Mazur_, will handle our family's business. Thank you for apologizing." My Mom was scary, but professional at the same time. I know she had to say Abe's name just so Melanie knew who we had backing us, having a scary mob father with connections might not be such a bad thing, hmmmm.

"Yes Guardian Hathaway I understand. Michael and I will be leaving; I wish you all a good day." She left and looked so defeated, good.

I had a quick talk with Mom since she had to leave right away, her charge was in San Diego and she snuck up to see Tasha and me, but had to get back. I told her Abe had the same concerns and I promised her it wasn't serious and I would not let it go far. She seemed assured, but not convinced. But we left with a hug and on a good note.

After she left Talia dragged me to my room to unpack, Boxer followed. I did snow angles on my bed I was so happy to be home. I decided to take a run it was still pretty early in the morning and I needed to clear my head. Boxer was thrilled, we went extra far both of us needing a good long run. I stopped to get doughnuts for everyone; I was almost home when I notice a little boy crying.

He is adorable, if I didn't know better I'd say he was Adrian's son, they had to be related somehow, but he was a dhampir. He was about 4 and adorable. I had my hair up and when he saw my marks he pointed and ran towards me. "Ms. Guardian can you help me. My name is Luca Mirata and I am lost."

"Yes I am Rose what's wrong Luca?"

"Me and my Mommy were scouting the area for my uncle. He's a Guardian like you and will be here tomorrow. We were getting ice cream and I wandered off to follow a cat and now I can't find her." He's still crying, but barely. I give him a doughnut and promise to help him.

We decide to go to where we last saw his mom and I hear a relieved women yell. "Luca oh my god I found you, are you alright?"

She is very pretty with dark hair and eyes, a dhampir. A little taller and leaner than me, but she had a great body.

"Hello I am Rose Hathaway I am a Guardian to Lord Christian Ozera, I live right there." I point to the house. "I found Luca and we were looking for you."

"Momma I didn't talk to any strangers I promise, but I saw her marks like Uncle Anthony's and I knew she could protect me."

She picks him up and gives him a big hug and kiss, she looks so relieved. "It's OK Luca. You can always trust Guardians, they will protect you. Good job."

She puts Luca on her hips and goes to shake my hand. "Rose nice to meet you. I am Sisley Mirata. Thank you so much for helping Luca. I've never lost him before I was so frightened especially since it's dark out. We were scouting the area for my brother. He'll be here tomorrow he was a Court Guardian, but just assigned to a high profile Moroi and wanted me to check out the dangers in the area." She must be Italian like Bruno she has the same accent.

Realization hits me and I realize Adrian is getting a Guardian and made sure he had one for the trip. "I think I am the person the high profile Moroi is visiting. My boyfriend is Adrian Ivashkov and he's coming tomorrow for three days. We'll be staying in my charges guest apartment." I point to the upper level apartment.

She gasps a little when I say Adrian's name. This is not good, could this kid be his? Wasn't he too young?

"Oh I see. Yes that must be who my brother is guarding. I didn't realize how high profile his new charge was. Wow the Queen's Great Nephew."

"Sisley are you alright? As soon as I said Adrian's name you seemed a little shocked."

"Rose that's your house correct?" She points to our house.

"Yes, would like to come in and we can chat?" She looks at Luca eating a chocolate doughnut, he has it all over his face, he's adorable. I can tell she wants to chat, but not in front of her son.

"That would be great, thank you."

We go to the house. I introduce everyone to Sisley and Luca. Bruno looks likes a 5th grader with a crush. He knows Sisley's brother Anthony and looks like he wants to get to know Sisley better. They are the same age and look like they would be perfect together. I feel like Lissa trying to make a love connection, but it's kind of fun.

Talia and Christian play video games with Luca and I take Sisley to my room so we can chat in private. She tells me her story. She went to an academy in California, she was going to be a Guardian she even has a promise mark and graduated. She fell in love with a handsome young Moroi named Peter Ivashkov, Adrian's uncle. Adrian's grandpa remarried and had a son, Peter, he and Adrian are very close in age. She told me how the Queen hid her pregnancy from Peter and threatened her family. She cried as she told me how she had to break Peter's heart. He never knew about Luca. She's been hiding in the human world raising her son, wow she's strong, but most Dhamp girls are.

Oh that Queen Bitch I can't believe she is so evil. After our talk I feel like I've known Sisley my whole life, we were instant friends. I had a feeling I would get to know her well with Anthony as Adrian's Guardian.

"Sisley we have to tell Peter, this isn't right he needs to know about Luca."

"Rose we can't my Mom is gone and Luca and me are all Anthony has. If the Queen knows about this it will hurt Anthony's career I can't do it, he's a great Guardian."

"Look Adrian will help, we just won't let the Queen find out."

"I'll think about it Rose, but it's also my brother's decision. I have to consider him."

"OK. You and Luca are going to stay here tonight and the 3 nights Anthony is here as well. We have plenty of room and I insist."

"Oh Rose thank you." She hugs me.

"Look let me shower. Bruno and I are heading down to the Guardian Council office, then I have grab a few things at the mall. You can come with us and we can stop by your house and get your things. Besides I think Bruno likes you. Talia and Tasha can watch Luca, I am sure you could use a break from him."

"Oh Rose thank you. I feel like I've know you my whole life." She feels the same way, we are on the same page. She hugs me again and she heads off to see Luca while I get ready.

Bruno is very pleased that Sisley is coming with us. He and Sisley are both form Southern Italy, their villages are only a few hours apart, I think it's love at first sight. It's very cute, but it makes my heart hurt to see them in action, it's liking watching Dimitri and I all over again. Sigh

We get to the Guardian Office I get my two molinja marks. As we are leaving I decide to try and get some of those forms Melanie was talking about. Bruno and Sisley go the car to wait for me, I think they just want to be alone.

I walk up the front desk and an awesome Italian God is behind the counter.

"Hi I'm Rocco Colombini, you must be the famous Rose Hathaway." He shakes my hand and gives me a million dollar smile. He's gorgeous, dark hair, tan skin, he's 6' 4" and has an amazing body. But what is so striking about him are his blue eyes, they are exactly like Christian and Tasha's, he has to have a Dad that is an Ozera. Yummy he is to die for, swoon.

"Hi, yes how do you know me?" I give him my famous smile.

"Well I know Bruno and saw you with him and I saw your bandage and I saw you were on the schedule to get your marks. Very impressive, I'm two yeas older and I have the same amount and I don't have a battle mark."

I blush a little, I can't believe he makes me blush, ugh. "Oh thanks, I guess I just attract Strigoi." I don't really know what else to say he's got me a little tongue tied.

"Well Rose it was pleasure meeting you. I work here part time so I am sure I will see you soon." I almost forget my purpose of coming to the counter.

I tell him about the forms and he gives me copies. I just want to have them for reference so I know what Crazy was talking about.

We stop by Sisley's apartment. It's modest and not in the best area, but for a single Mom she's doing a great job raising Luca and the apartment is clean, cute and safe. I envy her. A lot of women would not sacrifice like she has, my Mom being one of them, Luca is very lucky to have her.

We stop by the mall. I tell Bruno we need some girl time. I have Sisley help me pick out 3 outfits at Fredrick's of Hollywood. I have no lingerie so I need a girl's opinion. I decide I am going to surprise Adrian, I am going to give myself to him fully, I am ready to commit to him. The outfits are very sexy and revealing, I hope I don't give him a heart attack. We leave the mall and I am flying I can't believe he'll be here tomorrow.

Bruno sees the bags and raises his eyebrows. "Shut it Romano, none of your business." I stick my tongue out at him and he just shakes his head and holds up his hands. "Rose I would never mess with the wrath of Guardian Hathaway, mums the word." I just smile at him and we head home.

We get home and I almost get to my room without anyone seeing me. Not going to happen. As I am walking to my room Christian comes out of his and looks shocked to see me. He sees the bag and glares at me. I just look innocent and shrug. He looks sad and jealous, but for god sake he's engaged and it's none of his business. I go to my room to put my things away.

We have a big dinner. Sisley and Luca fit right in and thank god Melanie didn't grace us with her presence so the evening went great. Talia and Luca are hitting it off, but what shocks me is how well he has taken to Christian. He loves him and won't leave his side. It's so cute. I imagine Christian as a Dad, I get a cute visual of him with his kids. Then Melanie enters my mind and I shudder. Hopefully they will take after their Dad. Pyro let his guard down with me, I know truly how sweet and caring he can be I hope she doesn't kill this part of him.

Sisley and Luca sleep in the upper apartment where I'll be tomorrow with Adee. Bruno walks her over, I bet he stayed and hung out a while smile. I need to be in my bed at least one night, of coarse I have Talia and Boxer sleeping with me. I normally wouldn't let Talia sleep with me, but I've missed her and with Adrian coming we won't get so much time together.

I am about to fall asleep when Christian slightly knocks on my door and comes in. He whispers. "Rose can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure be right there." I am dressed in my norm, tank top and short shorts so I grab my robe. Christina appraises my robe and looks a little ashamed.

"Rose you don't need to cover up I am not going to do anything."

"Oh no, I was just cold." I try to look innocent.

"Yeah sure whatever. I just wanted to thank you for being normal again. I wanted to apologize for Hawaii and for Melanie." He looks sincere.

"Well you can thank Tasha for that, she put Melanie in her place. Sorry Christian I know she's you _fiancé_ and all, but she's a tad crazy." I look kind of guilty saying this to him, bur I try to look innocent so he won't get mad at me.

"I know I think she'll calm down though. She's really jealous of you and I think I just need to reassure about my feelings for her. I know we had an um encounter he coughs a little in Hawaii and I am sorry. I think you were right were just caught up in the moment. I love Melanie and I know you love Adrian so let's just try to forget this and move on. I promise I won't let Melanie treat you like that again. I think she's too afraid of Tasha to try anything now." He seems sincere enough.

"OK sounds good. I am sorry too, I shouldn't have let it get that far, and I should have had more control." Remembering the beach and us in bed gets me a little flustered, but I hide it well. I am really getting good at this Guardian mask thing. I still feel a little hurt by him, but I was smart enough to not let it go too far. I am not mad at him, but just need to remember what he was really after and that I almost fell for it.

"Look we were both there no harm no foul. I am truly sorry." He apologizes again and I almost saw a double meaning in his apology, but I am not falling for that act anymore Pyro.

"OK" I get up I need to get some rest. "Well goodnight, I might not see you a lot for a few days. I won't be sleeping here again until Sunday night after Adrian leaves."

"Oh that's right." He looks a little jealous. What the hell, jerk.

"Yeah we are staying in the upper apartment. Sisley, Luca and Adrian's new Guardian Anthony, who is Sisley's brother, will be staying there as well." I don't know why I need to explain this to him, but I feel I have to. It's really none of his business.

"Well have fun." He looks a little relieved we won't have too much privacy.

"We'll be around I am sure Talia won't let me be gone too much." He chuckles at this.

"Yeah she might drown Adrian if he keeps you all to himself." We are both laughing at the visual; Talia can be scary protective of me.

"Night Pyro."

"I never thought I'd miss that name, but it sure beats Lord Ozera. Night B." He looks a little sad, but he's probably just tired.

I head off to bed and I can't help but wonder what would have happened with Christian and me if Talia hadn't shown up and I didn't stop us that night in bed. I shake those thoughts away I know I can never be with him. I also feel he was using me, jerk, he deserves his annoying fiancé. I focus on my scotch drinking, clove cigarette smoking, fang bearing Prince Charming.

I fall into my Adrian dreams and we plot about how to get Peter, Sisley and Luca connected. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Adrian comes next chapter!!!! I wonder how Christian will react? Review, review, review…please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Adrian arrives!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Christian POV**

I woke up early I wanted to make sure I put my plan in motion. I had to ditch my family and tag along with Rose, feigning total innocence that I got left behind without a Guardian. I know Rose is off duty until Sunday night, but she is a true professional and will never leave me unprotected. This will allow me to tag along to pick up Mr. Lush.

I know he's helped Rose greatly and she cares for him, but I need to watch them and see for myself if she really loves him. I'm with Melanie, but since I got to LA Rose is constantly on my mind and I need to see if this thing with her and Adrian is real. I have this small gleam of hope that maybe Rose and I can be together. The other day makes me realize she's a better liar than I thought and she has such a good Guardian mask, she can hide her emotions. This keeps me up at night wondering if she was lying to me about her feelings for me and was just denying our love due to her duty?

While Rose is out running with Boxer I find Tasha. "Tasha I am not feeling that great I am going to stay home, you guys can go ahead without me."

"Christian what's wrong?" She looks at my face and eyes. "We can reschedule with Mitch and Miles and do wedding stuff later I don't want to leave you without a Guardian." She looks concerned.

"I am just tired I have not been sleeping that great. I am behind the wards and Michael and Melanie will be around today so I'll be OK." This is not a lie I am not sleeping great always thinking about my messed up love life and Rose.

She hugs me and they head off. Talia narrows her eyes and gives me her suspicious glare, but I just lay down on the couch looking tired. She is so smart she saw right through me. They finally all leave.

I go to my room until I can corner Rose. She showers and is ready to go. I come out and shock her.

She narrows her eyes at me. "What are you doing here, everyone's gone and you're unguarded?"

"Oh I slept in and they had to go and couldn't wait for me. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself, don't worry."

She sighs. "Christian I am off why are you doing this to me, ugh!" She looks at me as if to see if I planned this, but I remained as innocent looking as possible. "I can't leave you unguarded. I guess you'll need to come with us."

"Great we can pick up Melanie and Michael on the way home so Michael can watch me and you'll be off the hook."

"NO they can meet you here. Sorry Christian, but she is just too annoying, come on it's my day off." She stomps her foot looking like a little kid. Even when she's trying to be mad she's sexy, sigh.

"I'll make you a deal. When school starts you can drive each day there and I'll drive home." I know she loves to drive so this is on paper a good deal. What Rose doesn't know is that we will be doing night classes and she will be doing the shitty drive in LA traffic. I am so evil.

"And you tell me what B stands for." She looks convinced I'll tell her, but fat chance she is not getting that out of me YET.

"No deal, driving to school that's all I'm giving up." We are both arm in arm and are in a standoff. Even arguing with her is fun.

She gives me an inquisitive look studying me tossing my proposition around in her head. "Fine Pyro, but we are getting her on the way home and I am warning everyone to keep their mouths shut around her, I don't need any more 'complaints' scares."

"Sounds good." We head off to get Sisley and Luca, get loaded in the SUV and head off to the airport, me driving.

Rose looks absolutely gorgeous. Her long silky hair is curled and she looks so sexy. She has on an outfit that accentuates her beautiful body and her top is revealing, but not over the top. Adrian is one lucky Moroi, bastard.

The plane lands, Adrian and Rose run to each other, it's like he's coming home from a freaking war or something, puke. Adrian picks up Rose spins her around and gives her a steamy passionate kiss. She wraps her legs around him and I can tell they are in their own little bubble and no one matters, shoot me now. Anthony was completely surprised to see Luca and Sisley they kept it a surprise for him, he picks up Luca and puts him on his shoulders, he's such a cute kid.

I am staying back leaning on the SUV, staying out of the way. Adrian sees me, he gets a murderous look on his face. I imagine lighting his hair and eyebrows on fire, this visual makes me laugh. He just glares, he can read me pretty well with the aura thing. I bet he can see my feelings for Rose through my aura, good he needs to know he has competition. I glare back and hold some small fire in my hand just as a little warning for Mr. Lush. We get introductions out of the way. Adrian glares at me. "Ozera" I respond back just as cold "Ivashkov". Rose is watching this exchange and does not look pleased. Game on Adrian, I am not giving up on B just yet, hehehehehe.

Luca the god send he is decides to announce to the car how wonderful I am, I love him. "Uncle Anthony did you know Christian does fire magic." He has never spent much time with Moroi and magic especially fire fascinates him.

"That's very cool Luca." He smiles at his nephew the love between the 3 of them is so obvious.

"Christian is my best friend and he's going to build me a fire on the beach and we are going to roast marshmallows. Will you come and eat marshmallows with me too?"

"I'd love to Luca. Christian can I tag along?" He asks.

"Sure. Everyone's invited, I promised Luca and Talia we'd have a bomb fire and hang out on the beach." All part of the master plan to observe Rose and Adrian.

The happy couple was all the way in the third seat and they brought new meaning the term 'get a room'. I wanted to puke. Adrian was nibbling on her neck kissing her all over and she moaned a little, no one could hear but me with my enhanced hearing. They stayed in their bubble oblivious of the rest of the world. I am suddenly depressed, she's clearly in love with him, I didn't realize she was in so deep. I guess she was right in Maui, I thought maybe she might be able to return my feelings, but I guess she was just caught up in the Strigoi drama and Island fever.

We pull up to get Melanie and Rose warns the car to remain as quiet as possible and not to speak unless spoken to. I am very annoyed, but with Mel's past behavior I can't really blame her.

Melanie is thrilled to meet Adrian she is obsessed with all things Royal and he's as Royal as they come. I make sure Michael is in the back with them and Luca next to Melanie I want to see how she is with the little guy. He's a good test for our future when we have kids.

I act as lovey dovey as possible with Mel just to show up Rose and Adrian, I can see it annoys Rose, yes! Could she be jealous?

Luca starts in. "Melanie, are you going to come to the bomb fire and roast marshmallow with us?"

She looks a little taken aback he's talking to her. "Um no, I don't like the smell of smoke in my hair"

"Do you like doughnuts?" I see he's comparing her to Rose, watch it kid.

"No they are not healthy I don't eat them."

"Do you have a dog?"

"No I hate animals."

"Do you play video games and know how to fight with Moroi magic?"

"No I have a Guardian to protect me and I don't like video games either."

"Hmm. You don't sound very fun why does my best friend Christian want to marry you?" He asks just curious I know he's not trying to offend her, but of coarse she doesn't realize this.

Rose and Adrian snort. Michael and I brace for Melanie's reaction and Sisley shushes up Luca and apologizes to Melanie.

Melanie starts in. "I realize he's only a Dhampir, but you need to teach him some respect and manners especially to Moroi." Sisley takes Rose's warning and just nods. Rose looks murderous. The rest of the car ride home is silent except for Luca singing his own rendition of "The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round." He is so damn cute, but I can tell he annoyed the hell out of Mel. Well she failed the kid test; ugh she's not making this easy on me.

"Christian after my nap can we meet for our bomb fire?"

"Yes Luca I have all the stuff and Talia will be home to join us."

Adrian announces he and Rose are going to take a nap too, and gives Rose a devious wink. He looks right at me he knows how infuriated I am and just smiles as he kisses Rose's neck. Gross the thought of him and Rose together makes my blood boil. This is much worse than I realized I have no hope and now I am stuck with Melanie all day.

**Rose POV**

We get home and everyone goes their separate ways. I pull Adrian to the master bedroom and show him where we will be staying. I immediately attack him I want him to know my intentions. He catches up fast, we are making out on the bed when the feeder comes to the door. He hasn't fed yet and goes in the main room to get his restock of blood. This gives me time to change into one of my new lingerie outfits. I hope he brought condoms. I stole some of Christian just in case. If he knew this he would light me fire.

I lay on the bed with some champagne for both of us trying to look sexy, but I am not too sure I am pulling it off. I am a little nervous; I know by his reputation he is way more experienced at this than me. I have butterflies in my stomach, I down some champagne to relax me. He walks in and is stopped dead in his tracks. Yes, the reaction I was looking for. His eyes are wide and I think he has stopped breathing.

I need to pull him out of his trance. "Hey sexy want some champagne?" I give him my best man-eater smile that I know melts him.

He whispers. "Rose…." He's still frozen.

I hold out my arms for him to come to me. He takes off his shoes and slips on the bed with me.

"You look……amazing." He checks me out roaming my body with his eyes. I love the reaction I get from him.

"Is the famous whitty sarcastic Adrian Ivashkov speechless?"

"I can't figure out if this is a dream or not. I think I've had this dream of you in red lingerie 1, 000 times so I need to get used to having you here in the flesh." He gives me his classic sexy smirk.

"Well glad you like it….." I wrap my leg around him and kiss him passionately.

I start to unbutton his shirt, he helps me pull it off. He kisses down my jaw, collar bone, neck. His hot breath and tender lips makes me shiver and I moan a little I can't control myself. I rub my hands all of his chest and abs, he gives a loud moan. I smile, I love his response to my attack. He's caressing me all over I think he's purposely ignoring my breasts and center just to tease me a little.

I pull back and look at him I put all the love and lust I have for him in my gaze. I whisper. "Adrian I want you, I want all of you." I rub my hands all over his awesome chest and six pack abs and I cause him to shudder.

"Rose…" I see regret, sadness and love in his eyes. Uh oh he doesn't want me, I feel like an idiot.

"What?" I feel my face flush and I am fighting tears.

"Look I didn't come out here only to have sex with you. I love you, I just want to spend time with you, don't feel obligated, I don't want to push you."

I know he's being patient since I have pushed him away for so long, but I feel rejection wash through me. I am throwing myself at this guy and he's stopping my assault. I feel like an idiot. What's wrong with me?

I look down, I am fighting tears, and I know if I look at him I might loose it. I get up and put my robe on I feel like a complete idiot. Adrian must have realized my sudden mood change. He jumps up and runs over to me. He wraps his arms around me and just holds me.

"Little Dhampir I am sorry did I hurt you're feelings?" He pulls back and looks in my eyes.

I have a lump in my throat, I can't speak I know the second I do I will lose it and traitor tears will escape. I just look at him with my sad eyes.

"Rose I love and respect you more than anything on this planet. I want you forever and I don't want to rush this. I want nothing more than to take you and make love to you like tonight was the last night we have to live, but Rose I know you are not ready for this." He kisses me sweetly and cuddles me to him.

I look at him and say "OK" I can't get much more out. We lie on the bed, cuddle and get caught up, it's great just to be with him. I recover, but I still feel a little rejected. I have this Moroi with the worse reputation for being a womanizer and I can't even seduce him.

We get ready for the bomb fire and go out to meet Sisley, Luca and Anthony, Luca is still sleeping, but Sisley says he should be up soon. Anthony and Sisley tell us that they are in agreement we should call Peter, but need to keep this quiet and hide it from the Queen. Peter is married to a human, after what his aunt did he turned his back on the Moroi/Dhampir world. I reiterate my warning about Melanie and we all agree to keep this from Christian's family since Melanie is an extension of them and she will go running to Queen if she finds out about this.

Adrian calls Peter and explains. He is so thrilled and is coming tomorrow night for dinner. He's coming alone and leaving his human wife at home to make this meeting a little easier on everyone. Sisley is so relieved that Luca will finally get to meet his Dad. I am so glad we can do this, it's like I was meant to meet them and help them.

Thankfully Melanie and Michael left so we could all relax. We meet at the fire bit, Christian showing off for Luca is so dramatic when he starts the fire. Luca is so entertained, Christian loves the attention.

I agree to help Christian get all the food from the house. Tasha bought hot dogs, stuff for s'mores, special flavored marshmallows, a ton of drinks and these really cool roasting stick that turn. She is such an amazing host.

As we are getting all the items ready I keep thinking about Adrian rejecting me and I can't help but think there is something behind it. I am deep in thought; Pyro's words pull me back to reality.

"B what's wrong, trouble in paradise with Lover Boy?" He's being his sarcastic self, but I see sincerity in his eyes.

"Shut it Christian. I will never tell you anything you'll just run off and tell your fiancé and she'll find a way to file a complaint against me." I say to him very coldly and continue getting the items ready.

He grabs my arm. "Rose please I would never hurt you. I promise Melanie won't bother you again, I won't let her." He looks so sad.

I can't help it my traitor tears escape, I've been holding in my feelings trying to be brave, but his pained look throws me over the edge.

Christian pulls me into a hug and whispers encouraging words in my ear. He's so warm and he feels so safe. I let a few more tears flow, but suck it up. I can't let this happen to me, ugh.

I pull away and Christian gives me a loving look and wipes my tears with his thumb. "Rose we're friends you can lean on me. Come one we've killed Strigoi together and you are my helicopter buddy I'm here for you."

I loose control, something about what he was saying to me and his encouraging words just made me fall apart. I let loose a monologue.

"I can't even seduce a man whore Moroi, he doesn't want me. At least you wanted me, you lied and told me you cared about me and then the next day you get engaged to some stupid idiot girl who only wants you for your title. You're the guy I thought I could trust and you turn out to be a jerk user Moroi only wanting sex from me. The lush Adrian who has slept with half the Moroi world I can't even get to sleep with me. I feel like I am living in Superman's Bizzarro world. I swear I am giving up on men, especially Moroi men. From now on I am sticking to Dhampir or even humans. Moroi men SUCK! Ugh why am I telling you this, god you piss me off."

I felt awesome getting this all out, but I think Christian was having an aneurism. I probably should have kept my mouth shut, I hate loosing control. My control has been much better, but I'm still Rose Hathaway!

"Rose…." Pyro whispered a little speechless, I started to really regret my rant. I better get out of here and back to reality….Adrian.

I grab the stuff and head out to the beach. Christian grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss. It was full of anger, love, passion, release. I am so shocked at first I respond back to him. He's such a good kisser and for a few minutes I feel that damn electricity between us and my body is melting all over again. How does he do this to me? Suddenly I realize what the hell I am doing and pull away.

"What the hell Christian. Stop it. YOU ARE ENGAGED and you are a user Moroi jerk, leave me alone."

"Rose I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I just lost it for a second. I promise I didn't use you Rose I lov-"

I cut him off. "Don't you dare say that to me, just leave me alone and stay away from me. I know what a jerk you are and I am not buying your act. You want what all Moroi want from Dhampir girls, blood and sex."

I storm out to the beach. Everyone's having a good time, but as soon as they see me they freeze. I can't imagine how murderous I must look. Shit pull it together Rose.

"Rose what's wrong." Adrian stands up and runs over to me. "Nothing I just spilled some stuff in the house, I'm fine."

Christian is trailing behind me and I see Adrian starting at us. Shit he's checking out our auras, this is not good. I put on my relaxed face grab his hand and smile. He gives me a small smile, but I see it's forced and there is concern in his eyes. He glares at Christian as we sit down to roast our stuff.

We play music roast our food, Luca is thrilled he doesn't leave Christian's side. Adrian snuggles with me and I focus only on him, I love him. Christian just keeps messing with my head, he needs to go hang out at Crazy's house and leave us alone, ugh. He's sitting across the fire from me. I try my best to avoid him, but a few times we make eye contact. His beautiful eyes say so much to me. He looks so sad. I avoid him the rest of the night I can't let him keep messing with me I don't trust him and Melanie at all. I need to avoid them at all costs. I plot in my head how I can do this and still guard him. Talia will be key, I'll have to enlist her help without telling her everything.

Adrian notices how quiet and thoughtful I have become.

"Little Dhampir what's wrong, you're so quiet it's unlike you." His eyes are filled with worry and anxiety.

I kiss him. "Nothing just thinking about how happy I am that you are here."

"Let's sneak off politely. I want to be alone with you." He gives me his sexy smirk, I could never resist him in anything when he looks at me like this.

We say good night. Talia and Luca are not happy, but we promise to take them to the Santa Monica pier tomorrow so they are happy. Christian hasn't taken his eyes off me all night. Adrian I think notices this and is extra lovely, he's rubbing it in a little too much. Ugh I need a Dhampir boyfriend.

Neither Adrian nor I push the sex issue. We do mess around and it's great, he really knows what he's doing. I push this thought aside not wanting to think about how many girls he's been with. He was correct to stop my seduction attempt. As I lie in his warm, strong arms I run the days events through my head. I am still pretty messed up. Adrian and I need to get to know each other better he was correct to stop us earlier. Sigh, why is love so confusing?

"I love you Rose, I am so happy to be here with you. I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms."

"I love you too Adrian." I give him a sweet kiss, he caresses my cheek. I cuddle in his arms and fall into a deep sleep with my Prince Charming holding me.

**I kept changing my mind about the sex, but Alanna-Banana1987convinced me no sex….for now anyways. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have over 100 reviews, YAHOOO I am doing my best Rose Happy Dance. THANKS YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**To reward you guys I am posting tonight instead of tomorrow morning!**

**Adrian is such a controversial character, you either love him or hate him. I personally love him, but others not so much.**

**I had to give an Adrian POV so everyone will know his true feelings and intentions and that he is FAR from perfect. Don't hate me this chapter is a little shocking!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Adrian POV**

I woke up holding Rose, I was in heaven. The slider was open, I could hear the ocean, the smell combination of Rose and the ocean air, mmmmmm intoxicating. I love that she still wears my perfume.

I think how I don't deserve Rose. I am so far from perfect, Rose is making me a better man, but I still can't stop screwing up. I can't believe she was going to give herself to me and I had to reject her. God I wanted her so bad, it took all my self control to not rip that damn sexy piece of lace off her and give her more passion than she has ever felt. I know she has only had sex that one time. I am sure it took all of her guts to seduce me and I had to shut her down. I AM SUCH A JERK I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THAT TO HER. I do not deserve her. If she ever finds out I slept with Lissa and then had sex with her so soon after she would never forgive me. I need to be careful I want Rose for life, and I have this master plan and Lissa could fuck it all up for me. I am such an IDIOT.

Thinking back to that night I get sick to my stomach. Aaron left Lissa to be with Bianca and Lissa was heartbroken. She is my friend and I had to comfort her. We were so drunk I barely remember what happened. I know it was a mistake and we both agree our feelings are no more than close friends, but Spirit is such a mental drainer it got to both of us. Add Spirit side effects, mixed with alcohol, and a girl needing sexual reassurance = one major screw up, literally. I need to tell Rose someday, but I have to make sure she's 100% in love with me and trusts me. Maybe then it won't be such a big deal. If I could just get off with a broken nose and spare Rose a broken heart I would be thrilled.

Lissa is so guilty and has been avoiding Rose and hiding this keeping her walls up. We are the two people in the World she trusts the most and we betrayed her. UGH. I am going to spend my life making this up to Rose. I am working close with the Guardian Council and working my way up the ladder in the Moroi Government so one day I can marry Rose. I know if I play this out correctly I can change society and Rose and I would be the perfect first accepted Moroi/Dhampir married couple. My aunt wants to give Lissa the thrown and I know Lissa will back us.

I push my guilt aside and focus on my purpose in life. Loving Rose Hathaway and making her happy. I will become the man she deserves. She gives me strength, holding her and being with her reassures my mission. I love her more than life and I will prove this to her.

I decide to wake my sleeping beauty. I pull her sexy little nightly up and trail kisses all over her flat stomach. "Rose I love your belly" I say in-between kisses. "I can't wait until this bellow holds my sweet little Dhampir babies." I am flying at the thought of Rose carrying my baby. "How may baby Dhamps should we have, I think 6"

I see she's woken and is looking at me with so much love. My 6 number shocks her a little. She smiles.

"Um 2'

"5"

"No 3"

"4" We both say at the same time and bust up laughing.

"OK love 4, but no less and I want at least one girl that looks exactly like you, but has my eyes. Just think how gorgeous our kids will be, Luca is proof of that and with you as their mother they will be even more striking."

I kiss her and she smiles. "You are so silly Adrian Ivashkov."

"No I am so in love with you." I pull her out of bed and we have a nice hot shower together. I wash Rose all over and give her some pleasure. I have to fight my urge to grab her and pull her to bed and have hot passionate sex, but each time I feel I can't control myself the thought of her finding out about me sleeping with Lissa brings me back to reality.

We get ready, we are having breakfast at Tasha's. Great just what I don't want to deal with first thing in the morning, Fire boy. I know he's after Rose, but he's engaged to that idiot girl. What a moron does he really think Rose is going to be jealous of Melanie, this thought makes me laugh. Rose looks at me and I just shake my head and tell her it's nothing. At least we have the rest of the day without him. We are taking the kids to some pier with rides and games and Rose is not bringing Peter around Christian's family so he won't be around at dinner.

**Rose POV**

Adrian is so damn cute. I can't believe he's talking about our kids. This thought makes me smile thinking of Luca, I imagine how cute our kids will be. I suddenly feel depressed imaging me living in a house alone in a blood whore community and Adrian visiting when he can leave his Moroi family. Our world forbids us to really be together. If I have his kids, especially four of them I will be like Olena. At least I know Adrian will never beat me, he's too afraid I'll kick his ass. I admire the Belikov's, but that life is not for me. I push these depressing thoughts aside and focus on the current. I need to enjoy the here and now and stop worrying about the future.

We walk to Tasha's hand in hand with Sisley, Anthony and Luca.

Tasha has made a huge breakfast we sit down to enjoy. My new found 'big brother' Bruno decides to get into character and annoy the hell out of me.

"So Rose I got a call from Rocco yesterday." I choke on my orange juice, I see the evil in his eye and I know what's coming.

Both Adrian and Christian look at me with curious looks.

I stay very relaxed. "Oh really how's Rocco?"

"He's great after meeting you, what did you do to him Rose he sounds like he's already is in love with you. He wanted your email and cell number."

Both Adrian and Christian look jealous and pissed. Oh Bruno you are so gonna pay for this.

Tasha pipes in to save me. "Rose has that affect on men, I am sure she was just being nice." Tasha smiles at me.

"Bruno I just got some information from him and told him to come train with us at the studio. We are just friends that's all." I say this very casually and kiss Adrian to reassure him.

"Well he's already head over heals and is buying his time until he's out of the picture." Bruno points to Adrian.

Uh oh. Adrian glares at him. "Well this Dhampir will have a long wait, you better tell him to move on Rose is taken and will never be free of me." Adrian says so confidently Bruno looks defeated. Christian looks pissed.

Anthony decides to give his two cents. "I know Rocco he's not one to give up once he sets his sites on something. You better watch your girl Adrian. He's a nice guy I train with him when he comes to Court. He guards a Royal Badica." Anthony looks very innocent. I know Dhampirs don't like how Moroi men go after 'their women' I see he's just being nice, but there is that possessiveness that he feels to stand up for his 'Dhamp brother'.

I decide it's time to change the subject and move onto the day's events.

"So Luca, Talia you ready for some fun!"

Talia nods happily and Luca is doing a happy dance, a kid after my own heart.

"Christian will you win me a stuffed animal and go on the ferris wheel with me?" He jumps on Pyro's lap and gives him a big hug.

"Um Luca I'm not going." Pyro is not invited.

"What, why how come?"

"I wasn't invited." Oh Pyro is so evil he's using Luca as his tool what a sneaky jerk. I glare at him so he knows I am not buying his innocent act.

"Well you are my best friend so I am inviting you. He can go right Rose?" Luca stares at me with those gorgeous green Adrian eyes. What is with these boys, is melting women part of their gene make up, he's only four and he's already mastered this, geez.

I look at Sisley, Anthony and then Adrian as if to ask permission. Both Sisley and Anthony nod and Adrian looks a little pissed, but just shrugs.

"Fine he can come, but Bruno needs to come too. This way we have more Dhamps than Moroi." I know Strigoi love little kid snacks and the thought of them getting Talia and Luca is not an option.

"Yay thanks Rose." Luca comes and gives me a big hug. "You are the best Rose I love you." This kid could solve world peace he's so irresistible.

"I love you too Luca." I hug him and I see Anthony and Sisley smile. Bruno is beaming I know he wants to be with Sisley as much as possible. Christian has his classic smirk. I feel like I was just set up, very suspicious. It seems Bruno, Luca and Christian are all working together, hmmmm sneaky.

**Christian POV**

Bruno and I both wanted to go, I told him Luca would pull through for us and he did. That kid is my best friend, I am going to spoil him rotten today.

The pier is really fun, there's games, rides, junk food….basically little kid heaven. I get Luca anything he wants and win him a ton of animals. Adrian and I face off at the shooting range game, I kicked his ass of course, but he made out with Rose afterward right in front of me so he was the real winner. He's really rubbing it in that he has Rose, jerk.

We had a great day, but eventually everyone got tired and Luca fell asleep in my arms so we headed home.

After dropping off her guests Rose came to our house to get some more cloths.

"Rose do you all want to join us we are going to Galdstone's in Malibu to eat." Tasha asks Rose.

"Tasha that's so nice of you to invite us, but we are all a worn out and are going to relax and eat in tonight."

"Oh OK. Christian you should invite Melanie then."

"Yeah I'll call her."

After calling Melanie I go to Rose's room. I need to talk to her. I have to let her know I wasn't using her. I can't believe she would think all I wanted from her was sex and blood. Maybe she doesn't want to be with me, but she needs to know I would never disrespect her or any other Dhampir girl.

"Pyro what do want now? I am on to you. Luca is not here to trick me, you are not getting an invite to dinner." She has her hands on her hips. She's so beautiful I have to admire her a little before I speak. I can't help but smile she has this overwhelming effect me I can't be mad at her. She so owns me.

"Rose look I am sorry about earlier, but I love that kid and I wanted to come. Sorry."

"Its fine whatever, but I need to get back….so bye." She's trying to get rid of me, not so fast B.

"Rose about last night." She does not look happy with our subject matter change. "Look you may not feel for me as I do you, but Rose from the bottom of my heart please believe I would never use you. I am not like that. I respect you and all Dhampirs, especially the women. I would never drink from you and I swear my feelings and intentions in Maui were true. Please Rose tell me you believe I am not like that?" I give her my best pleading eyes. I don't take my eyes off her I need her to know I am sincere.

She stares back processing my words. "OK" She says very quietly.

"OK, that's it. So you don't believe me." I close my eyes pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh heavily. How can I convince her? I want to close the gap between us take her in my arms and make her forget about that stupid Lush next door. I don't trust him; I feel he will hurt her. What's ironic is she thinks I will hurt her, I would never hurt her.

"Look Christian I believe you, but let's just drop it. It doesn't really matter. I am with Adrian, you have Melanie. We need to forget about what happened, all of it. Agreed?" She looks at me with pleading eyes.

I can't resist her. I stare in her eyes. Slowly I work my way over to her. I feel the intensity build between us. She's frozen, I slowing keep moving, never looking away. I can hear her breathing pick up, being so close I her heart beat picking up. I am reeling that she feels the intensity between us. I brush some of her hair across her face and run the back of my hand down her cheek. He breath catches and she ever so slightly leans into to my touch. She looks up at me. I just keep staring at her memorizing this look in her eyes, lust, longing, sadness, confusion. I see it all, it mirrors my eyes. I need to close the distance between us. I slowly bring my lips to hers and give her a light kiss, barely touching her lips. I rest my hands very lightly on her hips. She lets out a sweet little sigh reacting to my touches.

The electricity between us is humming. We can't keep fighting this attraction, it's going to be impossible. I smile that she's not pulling away. I pull back to look, her eyes are telling me she wants me too. I am in heaven, I love feeling her close to me. She smells so fantastic, her warm breath surrounds me. The look in her eyes make me loose control, I pull to her body to mine and kiss her with so much passion I think I might pass out. She puts her arms around me neck and pulls me down closer responding to the kiss. I am flying, she wants me like I want her. She trusts me, maybe one day she could love me too. I feel euphoric, I can't describe what touching her does to me.

I am faintly aware of the front door opening and my world comes crashing down around me. I hear Melanie calling me, shit I forgot I had called her to come over. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO this can't be happening to me. Why am I so stupid. Rose pulls away, I see panic and anger in her eyes, she's back to reality. She runs to her bathroom and locks the door. Dammit every time I am with her someone interrupts us, the universe is an unkind place.

I calm my breathing for a few moments and walk out to face Melanie.

**Rose POV**

WTF is wrong with me. I look at myself in the mirror. I vow I will never let that damn fire using Moroi have this effect on me again. I sit down pull my knees to my chest and hug myself. I try to meditate a little to clear my head. I can't be with my charge, I can't loose control with my charge ever again. _He comes first_. I am a Guardian, his protector. I need to focus. I sit and chant this to myself a few times. I gain my focus and composure. I can't do this, I reassure myself.

I grab my cloths and leave quickly saying goodbye avoiding Christian's eyes.

Everyone at home is napping except Anthony, he's cooking dinner. Some amazing Italian sauce with and meatballs, it smells so awesome. I love Italians!

We all get ready and everyone's a little nervous. Luca is aware he's meeting Peter his Dad, he's so excited.

Peter shows up and I am in shock. He looks so much like Adrian. He's a few inches shorter and not as buff as him, but they are like fraternal twins its crazy. Peter sees Luca and its instant love, Luca is irresistible. He explains how he tried to find Sisley, but never could. The Queen convinced him Sisley didn't love him anymore since he got her pregnant and she lost her baby. She's such a bitch I swear.

He turned his back on his family and went into a deep depression until one day he was able to help save a human, a car accident happened right in front of him. He decided helping people was his calling so he entered the human world and went to college, medical school and is now a resident at UCLA medical center. He's a brilliant man and is on his way to becoming a great doctor. He finally let himself love again and married a nurse, her name is Emily. They can't have kids and are having trouble adopting. Luca is like a gift from heaven for them. Sisley agrees to let Peter and Emily help raise Luca.

Peter leaves for the night, tomorrow he and Emily will be picking up Luca for the day. Sisley and Anthony want to meet her and make sure she's alright. She's gotten a black belt and has had weapons training to protect Peter. Peter is a fire user and uses offensive magic to protect him and Emily. Luca is mesmerized with fire magic; Peter will never have a problem entertaining him. Sisley is very relieved they have taken precautions to protect themselves; Luca will in kind also be protected.

Peter will be helping with Luca's expenses and wants to send him to a private school in LA. You meet this kid and you know he's gifted. You can tell he's brilliant like his father. Adrian and I are so pleased to have made this connection. I love a happy ending.

Both Adrian and I are exhausted so we go right to bed. I am so guilty from my make out session with Pyro I could not mess around him, thankfully he was exhausted. I lay in bed in his arms listening to him breath. The day's events are swirling around in my head. I realize that even though Sisley and Peter did not get the 'Hollywood' generic happy ending it still is a happy ending. This gives me renewed hope that I can be happy with Adrian someday. I need to forget Pyro and move on. I will not allow any unnecessary alone time between us and every time I feel like I am losing focus I will put a mental picture of Adrian up in my mind.

Pyro keeps messing with my head. I love Adrian, he's my future. I feel renewed hope and smile as I fall asleep in Adee's arms.

I realize I am our beach and he's waiting for me in a hammock with just board shorts on and no top. I am in a tiny black bikini. I run to him and lay in his arms. We just hold each other and enjoy the sun. It's so safe and comfortable. I am home.

**Love it hate it? Let me know. Who likes Rocco?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews : D**

**This is the last chapter with Adrian in LA. Upcoming chapters: Rose and Christian start school, everyone is wedding planning and the Belikov's finally arrive! Lost of drama so stay tuned.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Christian POV**

I get up from a horrible nights sleep. I just can't shake my thoughts of Rose. Sigh.

I hear a small knock on the door, open it and it's my favorite little boy and Sisley. "Hi Christian good morning!" He jumps in my arms and gives me a big hug.

"Sorry Luca woke up early and I wanted to let everyone sleep. He insisted we come see you." She looks a little guilty.

"No worries I was up." Like I could sleep with Rose on the brain.

"Christian will you come have breakfast with me?" Rose is going to kill me, but I can't resist this kid.

I look at Sisley as if to ask for permission. She smiles and nods. "Um sure buddy, let me get my shoes on."

We walk back to the guest apartment, Luca is on my shoulders. We go in and Sisley starts to cook Luca's favorites, waffles and sausage.

Anthony, Rose and Adrian all come out. Adrian and Anthony are showered and ready to go, but Rose is still in her PJ's and robe and looks exhausted. Looks like we both didn't get a good nights sleep. Hmmmm I wonder if she was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about her? I get a mental image of Adrian holding her in his arms and I have to steady my thoughts and breathing so I don't torch the place.

Rose narrows her eyes at me. Luca must have noticed. "Good morning Rose, Adrian and Uncle Anthony. I went and got Christian so he could have breakfast with me." He smiles his angel smile and looks right at Rose. She just rolls her eyes at him. She can't resist him either.

"This way I can see Christian now since I am going to my new Dad's house and will be gone all day and at sleep time." Luca smiles at me and eats some strawberries.

Rose gasps and looks terrified. Sisley and Anthony freeze and Adrian glares at me and looks like he trying hard to figure something out in his head. I wonder what is up with this Dad, will he hurt Luca or something.

"That's cool Luca is your Dad nice?" I am concerned and I want to make sure the little guy will be OK.

"Yes his name is Peter Ivashkov, he's Adrian's uncle. I just met him and he's going to see me lots now. He's really cool he's a fire user like you Christian." He's relaxed and smiling, but the others don't look so good. I wonder what's up, maybe a scandal since this guy is a Royal and related to the Queen?

Everyone sits at the table, the atmosphere is so intense. Happy go lucky Luca is oblivious to it, he just keeps eating, smiling and hanging out.

Rose starts. "Christian why won't you stay away? This is horrible, oh my god. What if she finds out."

"Rose I am so sorry I didn't realize Luca might bring it up when I asked him to come over." Sisley looks down, she looks so sad.

Anthony looks at Luca and Sisley nods. "Hey buddy let's go watch the stars while Mom cooks your breakfast."

He looks as his uncle thrilled I've never met a happier kid. "Cool Uncle Anthony!" They head out to the sun deck.

"Christian I am begging you please do not tell anyone, especially Melanie about Peter Luca's Dad. Please." She looks so desperate and sad I have to channel all my self control not to take her and hold her.

"Rose I am not sure of the details, but I promise you I won't say anything." She looks relieved, but not convinced. Why can't she trust me, this sucks. I guess after the 'surfing incident' she's terrified of Melanie. Understandable, but I can't believe she doesn't trust me. This makes me so sad.

Sisley looks relieved and believes me, she tells me her story. I can't believe what she had to go through. I am pissed about how some in the Moroi world view our society. I am more pissed Rose thinks I would betray them.

"I promise you I would never do or say anything that would hurt Luca or Sisley." Sisley nods. Adrian is very quiet and Rose looks weary, but nods as well.

Luca comes running back in and I finish eating with him. Someone is at the door, but everyone is surprised since Peter won't be her for a few hours. Well everyone, but Anthony is surprised.

It's this Rocco character. I guess he's going out with Anthony later, he had the day off so came up early to hang out. Yeah right he came out to be around Rose, jerk. Great more people after Rose just what I need. He's a Dhampir and I can tell by the way he looks at Rose, he's fallen under her spell. Because of this I instantly don't like him, but I feel a little sorry for him she is addicting. He comes in and gets a huge smile on his stupid face when he sees Rose. She has total bed head, but is still so gorgeous she can melt any man.

He gets introduced to all of us and then goes over to Rose. He holds her hand, kisses it. "Rose it's so good to see you again." I am sure he thinks his Italian accent sounds sexy, I hate foreigners, ugh! I decide in true Christian form to stir the pot.

"Hey Adrian our feeders can't come today so I am going to a local feeder spot, do you want to come so you can be free to spend the day with Rose?" Rose looks panicked at the idea of the two of us together.

He gives me a devious look. "Sure sounds good." He turns to Rose the only one not showered yet. "Love you stay here and shower and I'll go with Sparky. Anthony can watch us both." He gives her a quick kiss and rubs her back. I stare at his arm, I hate that he's touching her.

"Hey Anthony I'll come along too since both the Moroi's are Royal you'll need at least one more Guardian." Rocco looks between Adrian and me and gets a huge smile on his face. It's game on!

Rose now looks even more panicked. She looks between the 3 of us. We are all sizing each other up.

Rose tries to diffuse the situation. "Just wait 15 minutes I'll come too." I think the thought of the 3 of us together scares her a little. She probably thinks I'll set them on fire.

"Don't be silly Love. It will only take a few minutes right Sparky?" He looks at me for conformation.

"Yep it's just down the street."

"Um Ok I'll stay and get ready. I guess." She runs her hand through her silky dark hair I can tell she's very nervous.

Adrian is not going to miss this opportunity. He puts his hands in Rose's robe, pulls her tight to him and gives her a passionate kiss, he knows exactly what he's doing. Stupid Lush. Rose pulls away quickly I can tell he's over doing it and the PDA is getting to her. Rocco and I glare at Adrian; the testosterone level is off the charts. We head off to the feeders….this should be fun.

**Rose POV**

I get in the shower and I am panicked. I make the shower extra hot. The 3 of them together has got me so tense, I need to relax. What if Pyro sets them on fire, yikes. I realize even with extra hot water my muscles won't relax so I get out.

Adrian is taking me to a private showing at the J. Paul Getty Villa Museum in Malibu and we are having a picnic there. Instead of going to a fancy LA restaurant for dinner he is bringing in a chef and a waiter and we are eating out on the sun deck. I can't wait it will be so romantic, I get to wear my new red dress, yes!

I decide for the museum and the picnic to wear a sexy black summer dress that shows off my best parts, black sandals and Miles is coming to do my hair.

I am putting on some lotion in my lacy black strapless bra and matching thong, sitting on the bed right in front of the door when stupid head opens it. Adrian comes walking in smiling; Rocco and Christian are on the other side seeing me in all my glory.

"Shit Adrian shut the door, ugh" He stands there like an idiot appraising my non-outfit.

"What?" He leaves the door open, shrugs and acts all innocent.

I swear he's doing this on purpose so Rocco and Christian can see me; thank god the others were in the bedroom. He's still playing dumb so I get myself up to close the door. Rocco and Christian are there staring at me they are frozen, mouths wide open, eyes wide.

I stand there in my non-outfit, pop my hip out, flip my hair and give them my classic 'make them weak in the knees' Rose Hathaway smile. "See something you like boys?" They are still frozen, tongue tied. I just shrug, smirk at them and shut the door.

Of coarse Mr. Innocent is staring at me with complete lust in his eyes. I tackle him on the bed. "That was so not funny Mr. Ivashkov!"

He rubs me all over loving that he has access to my flesh and looks at me so innocently. "Oh I beg to differ. The look on their faces was classic. I just wanted them to see what they both fantasize about in the flesh, but I am the lucky one that gets to be with you tonight." He gives me a kiss and has an evil glint in his eye.

I get dressed and Miles comes over to do my hair. I blush a little when I see Rocco and Christian, they are both still here and won't stop starting at me, at least I have a dress on now. Sisiley's doing my make up. I tell both her and Miles what our plans are so they know how they should fix me. I see Christian and Rocco taking this all in and I am getting a little self conscious being stared at so much.

Rocco is totally checking me out. "Hey Rose where do you hide your stake in that dress?" Oh he so did not go there.

"Well you'll never find out unless you're a Strigoi." I smile and he winks at me. I hope no one saw that wink. But by my Moroi boys' murderous glares I am guessing they caught it, shit. The tension in the room is pretty intense.

I decide I should try to get rid of at least one of them. "Um Christian shouldn't you be running along back to Melanie your _fiancé_?"

"No she's busy with wedding stuff and Luca wants me to meet his Dad. You know since I am his best friend and all." He smirks. Just great he won't be leaving any time soon.

Rocco likes this news. He could probably tell Christian was after me too, since they both look at met he same way. "Oh you're getting married. Congratulations, who's the lucky women?" He has a huge smile, his competition is dropping.

"She's Moroi her name is Melanie Golubev." Pyro doesn't sound very happy with the subject change.

Luca scrunches up his face. Rocco notices this. "What's wrong Luca, you don't like her."

He shrugs looking all innocent. "No she's OK. I don't think she likes me very much and she's a little boring. Sorry Christian I think you could do better." He gives Pyro a huge smile. I can't believe this kid is only 4 and a half he's cracking me up.

"Thanks Luca, but I am happy with Mel." He shrugs and ruffles Luca's hair.

"OK as long as you are happy." Luca hugs him.

Miles and Sisley finish me up while Adrian packs our picnic. Before we say our goodbyes Rocco makes sure he sets a 'friend date' in front of the boys.

"So Rose what day is good for training I can do either Wednesday or Friday."

"I teach Mondays and Wednesdays so come Wednesday after my class, it ends at 7 pm and we can train. Bruno will be there as well and we can work some scenarios with all 3 of us, it will be more realistic with 2 on 1." My Moroi boys don't like this training date too much, I can tell by both their reactions.

He smiles at the reaction he gets out of Christian and Adrian. "Great I'll see you then." He gives me a million dollar smile. He is so gorgeous, his smile made me a little weak in the knees. Adrian notices I'm drooling over Rocco probably from my aura, to bring me back to reality he puts his hand on the small of my back.

We say our goodbyes and I wish Sisley good luck on her date, Bruno was taking her out for a first date tonight. Miles was doing her hair next. She was thrilled I am sure doesn't go out much and is rarely away from Luca. I am so happy for her.

Adrian wants to give Anthony the day off so we have a hired Guardian/Driver, plus I am armed and ready. It's hard to hide, but I have my stake.

We ride up to Malibu by way of the ocean, it's a beautiful drive. The museum is closed, but if you are Adrian Ivashkov it's open. We got a private tour and had a yummy picnic under the stars.

We get home and while the caterer is getting the food and our dining area set up we take a romantic stroll on the beach.

I decide to ask him to be my date to the wedding. "Adrian Tasha is getting married on September 26th, will you be my date to her wedding?"

"I'd love to Rose." I am so happy to have a date it will be much easier, but I am a little nervous since both my parents and the Belikovs will be there.

"You'll get to meet the Belikov' and my Dad."

"I thought you didn't know your Dad?" He looks confused.

"Well he is good friends with Tasha and Urie so he came to meet me."

"Would I know of him, is he Royal?"

"No he's not Royal, but I think he's pretty well known. His name is Abe Mazur."

Adrian looks a little scared. "Well I know never to mess with you." He laughs nervously.

We head back to get ready. I put my dress on and Adrian looked very pleased. From Mitch's text from the fashion show he knew what it looked like and he got me a stunning ruby necklace, earring and bracelet set. It was way too much, but he insisted I wear it. I knew I couldn't keep it; I will stick it in his suitcase sneakily tomorrow when he's packing.

We go out to the sun deck, although it's dark not sunny. It's beautiful. There is an intimate table set up for two, red and white roses everywhere, a million candles and romantic music playing in the background. The food is amazing and not too fancy, I eat about double what Adrian does, but I can't help it the food is so good. We have champagne and strawberries for desert, it was all perfect.

Adrian asks me to dance and puts on a song he says to listen to the lyrics. It's "I'll Be" be Edwin McCain.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_**Chorus**_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_Chorus again_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_Chorus again_

After the song is over I have a small tear escaping down my cheek. Adrian rubs it away. "I love Rose, I will always love you no matter what." He sounds so sincere I know he's telling me the truth. "I promise you I will always be here for you. I hate leaving you, but I'll see you soon and if you need me just call and I will come running."

I study his beautiful eyes. I want to remember the look he has right now. I burn a memory in my brain so I will never forget this moment. "I love you too Adrian." I whisper. He kisses me. At first it's small and sweet, but it builds. Good thing he was holding me up since I felt wobbly in the knees. "Adrian tonight was perfect I will never forget this." I snuggle into him and we continue to sway to slow music.

"It is perfect Rose. Just like you." He holds me, I feel whole for the first time in since I lost Dimitri.

**Christian POV**

I need to escape Melanie and my family I go out on the balcony to clear my head. I see Rose and Adrian having a dream date on the apartment sun deck. Puke. I see Rose and she looks really happy. I guess he makes her happy, where I just fluster her, bring her pain and she doesn't trust me. I need to let Rose go. Based on what I am seeing she is already gone. At least she's happy.

I need to move on and focus on getting over these intense feelings I have for her. I feel such a draw to her it's like I can't control myself and I hate it. I hate that she has this power over me. As I watch Mr. and Mrs. Perfectly Happy I vow to give up on Rose. I have Melanie, I need to be happy with her and get on with my life.

Speaking of Melanie. "Christian what are you doing out here all by yourself? Are you hiding from wedding details?" With Tasha and Urie's wedding so close and Melanie so infatuated with our engagement all we do is wedding stuff. I pretend to care, but whatever they all want is cool with me.

"No just clearing my head." I look away from Adrian and Rose so she won't see them, but no such luck.

"Wow look at them. I guess he really does like her. Well I think he's crazy, but to each their own. He's got such a bad reputation he probably can't get any respectable Moroi to like him so he's lowering himself to the likes of her. Whatever not our problem."

"Yep" It's all I can say. "Let's go back inside I am sure there's more 'details' too look at." She beams that I care. I turn my back on Rose, I silently say goodbye. I am happy for her; I hope I can be just as happy with Melanie as she is with Mr. Lush.

**Not my favorite chapter, the next few should be better. Reviews always appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews! I would have posted this sooner, but ff website was not working for me!!!**

**There's so much drama in this chapter! A lot of you are getting impatient with the story, but the ups and downs are what makes it good and keeps it going. I hope you stay tuned. I love how the rest of this story plays out, I can't wait to finish writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading !!!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Christian POV**

The weeks pass, Rose and I do a great job of staying apart and our relationship is strictly professional. We both moved on mentally and blocked our attraction for each other. She was always a ghost when I was with Melanie and never spoke, Guardian mask always up. She spoke to me as little as possible and tried to avoid any 1 on 1 interaction. She offered Mel and Michael rides to school. It made me a little sad she was afraid to be with me, but whatever life goes on.

I'd see the old Rose when she was with Rocco training, when she hung out with Sisley, Luca and Talia. It made me sad, I missed the old Rose, but I figured we had so many close calls that she felt she couldn't let her guard down around me. I longed for that friendship and closeness, but maybe it's for the best. Through Sisley I found out she was still with Adrian, but Rocco was trying desperately to get her attention. Rose being her natural self was flirting with him like crazy when he'd come to train, but it never went any farther than flirting. I guess Adrian was busy with work so they didn't talk much, but Sisley said he was coming for the wedding and Rose was thrilled.

One night they were having a rally for the USC football team. If you go to USC you bleed maroon and gold and everyone is into football, even the Moroi and Dhampirs support it. It was like a cult. We had preferred parking so we got to park behind the warded gates, but tonight it was all full because of the rally. Michael was off so it was just Rose, Mel and me. Rose dropped us off at the front and parked the car off campus and said she'd get it later.

We went to classes, hung out around the rally, had a typical night and were sitting at the food court eating. Melanie was off getting coffee and typical Rose who avoided any alone time between us, announced she would get the car and be right back.

"Rose we're almost done don't worry about the car we can finish up and then all walk to it together."

"No I'd really feel better if we were inside the gates, it's only me tonight and it won't be safe."

"There are no Strigoi around here, it's not a big deal I insist."

She looked skeptical, but just nodded. I really wanted to be with just her. I needed to test myself and see how strong my feelings were for her. She was so beautiful I couldn't help but ogle at her; I hadn't really looked at her in weeks. She noticed me staring and looked down pretending to mess with a string on her jeans. My heart ached at the realization I still loved her. She looked up again and our eyes met. We gazed at each other, something passed between the two of us. It was just a few seconds, but that's all it took. That one secret glance between us meant more to me than weeks with my fiancé. God I am so messed up, I love my Guardian, she loves someone else and I am engaged to Melanie. I sigh as Mel comes back and brings me back to reality. It's getting late so we decide to leave.

Rose put Melanie in-between us since I am a Moroi fighter. She has her stake ready, she's always so prepared. Just before we get to the car Rose gasps and I see fear in her eyes. I know she can sense Strigoi, and I knew by her look and her actions one was close, shit. She throws me the keys, pushes Mel and me towards the car and says to protect her. Uh oh if I am protecting Mel with fire I won't have Rose's back. With the coldness between us we haven't been practicing at all so I have no idea what to do in this situation. We are so screwed!

I have a fire protective barrier up around Mel and me, but bring it downs some so I can see Rose. She's fighting two male Strigoi, she's doing good, but they were both Dhampirs before they were turned so they were also good fighters. She manages to stake one, but I can tell she is getting tired. Shit I have to help her. I totally drop the fire around Mel and myself and get ready to help Rose.

"What he hell are you doing Christian, we are now unprotected. She is fine, it's her job to die if need be, you need to save us."

I look at Mel and I can't believe she just said that me. I throw her in the car. "Stay her and don't move."

"Rose I'm here call it." I was calling out so she could tell me where to light him up, we use a numbering system for location, but I shocked her a little and she lost focus. The Strigoi had a knife and cut her down her side under arm, she had lifted it to punch him when I distracted her. I hear Rose scream and my whole world stops. I was furious that Rose was hurt, I knew it would take everything out of me, but I lit up that Strigoi I was so pissed. Rose staggered over and staked him. As soon as he was down she collapsed. I pick her up to take her to the car.

Melanie starts screaming, shit was she hurt. I prop Rose against the car and open the door to get Melanie, she's freaking out. "What the hell Christian how could you leave me like that?"

"Are you hurt, what's wrong."

"I am physically alright, but mentally I am destroyed. How could you just leave me unprotected in a car? What were you thinking?" That I have to save my true love, duh!

I don't have time to argue with her so I start shouting orders. "Melanie drive now, while I try to stop Rose's bleeding." Melanie is so shocked by my outburst she complies and finally shuts her mouth.

"Christian no hospitals please." Rose whispers and looks at me with pleading eyes. I am devastated she is hurt, oh please let her be OK. I have no idea how bad her cut is, I am trying to keep my calm until we can get her some help.

"OK Rose I promise" I can not deny her anything. I call Sisley and she gets Peter on the phone 3 way with us. Peter tells me what to do to minimize the bleeding, he get's Rose's blood type and says he'll meet us at the house. I call Bruno he's dealing with the alchemist and Ivan will help Peter and gets the rec room ready for operation 'Save Rose'.

We are 10 minutes out and I am holding Rose in the back seat while Melanie drives. The car is silent. I can tell Rose is in so much pain, but she's so strong she's not complaining. We look at each other and its like nothings happened, we are back on that beach in Maui and the longing, lust and love is stronger than ever. The severity of this situation destroys any walls either of us has up. I can't help it I rub her cheek lightly and brush the hair out of her eyes; I feel a jolt go through me when I touch her. I whisper encouraging words and try to reassure her.

I hear Melanie clear her throat. Shit she saw our exchange in the mirror. It was subtle, but anyone could see the feelings and love between us. She's not an idiot, she could tell how much I care for Rose. I don't really care what I had to deal with later as long as Rose was OK. But Mel was pissed and she's scary when she's mad!

We pull up right behind Peter thank god. Bruno is waiting outside and takes Rose from me. I reluctantly give him Rose, he runs her into the house. Melanie pushes on my chest. What the hell was that, do you have feelings for that filthy blood whore? Tasha comes out and Melanie freezes.

"Christian you are worn out, I called the feeders upstairs now."

"But Ros-" She cut me off.

"Rose is being worked on, get your self fed, it will only take 5 minutes and then you can check on her. She's with Ivan and Peter she'll be fine." Melanie follows me I think she's afraid of Tasha.

I feed as fast as I can and run downstairs, Melanie trailing behind me.

I assess the room. They have converted a ping pong table to a hospital bed. Rose's bloody jacket, bra and top were cut off and on the floor. She had her eyes closed, was lying on her side and Peter was assessing the wound. Talia was quietly crying holding Rose's hand and had covered her where she could with a sheet; she was trying to cover up Rose so we wouldn't see here bare upper body. Urie, Bruno, and Tasha were standing back out of the way and Ivan was prepping some stuff for Peter. His old charge went to medical schools so he is like a doctor.

"Rose I am going to tell you everything I do; you are a very lucky girl. This is a clean wound, no major internal or arterial damage, I will sew you up, but you have to rest so you can heal." Peter says very calmly. I let out a breath I was holding in hearing she would be fine. Everyone looked a little more relaxed at this good news except of coarse Melanie.

"Well she is lucky, but it's her fault we were attacked. If she would have not been lazy and gotten the car then non of this would have happened, it's only fitting she was the only one hurt. She's a total incompetent Guardian. Thankfully Christian I filed that complaint you signed and she will get reassigned so we can get someone worthy of protecting a Royal and his fiancé." She looked please with herself for sharing this news; she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Rose.

I froze. I think my brain stopped working for a minute. Did she really say she turned in that complaint? It was hidden in my room so she must have stole it, dammit she promised she would let it go. OMG what have I done to Rose.

I turn to Melanie. "YOU WHAT"

"Well I saw you forgot to turn in the complaint from Maui and since it was signed and ready to go I dropped it off at the Guardian Field Office, we should hear from them anytime based on the time frame they gave me." She seemed so pleased with herself. I wonder if I light her on fire would I go to jail?

Everyone looks stunned, but Talia, she jumps up. "You and Rose both got mail from the Guardian Office, I know where it is I'll get it." She runs upstairs and is back in two seconds.

Bruno opened Rose's and I opened mine. They were the same and basically said they received the complaint and we would hear in two weeks where Rose would be assigned and I would get a name of my new Guardian.

Everyone gasps. Bruno looks like he's going to kill me. Tasha glares at me. "Christian how could you? What have you done?"

"I swear I was never going to turn it in, it was just to appease everyone, I would never hurt Rose's career like that."

Melanie glares at me. "Oh really well that's not what you told me, you're lying since you feel everyone is mad at you. But its fine I am proud of you and happy you are worried about my safety. It's OK Christian you can tell the truth, plus why would you sign something if you weren't going to turn it in?" She gives me a sweet look like she's this innocent thing.

"Melanie that is not true and you know it."

"Whatever Christian I know the truth and _YOU SIGNED IT_."

"Leave my house and never come back here again do you understand, NEVER" Tasha was right in Melanie's face, she looked terrifying. Urie offered to drive Melanie home since she had no car.

As Melanie was walking out she turned to me. "Christian I know you did what you had to for my protection and I love you for it. I'll see you soon when all this Blood Whore non sense blows over." I lost it, I caught her purse on fire. She screamed and brought me back to reality, I put it out. Ivan checked her for burns and she was fine. She stomped off and out of my life for good.

Bruno chuckled. "Thanks Christian I was about to hit her, but you saved my job by catching her Louie Vutton on fire instead." He immediately got serious again. "But how could you do that to Rose?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

Ivan and Peter have been quiet and were tending to Rose who has been very still and had here eyes closed through all this drama. She looks up at me with the saddest most betrayed look on her face; my heart broke in half at her gaze. She hated me and I knew she would never forgive me for this. But in true Rose form she was not concerned for herself.

She spoke very calmly. "Christian did you tell Melanie about Sisley, Peter and Luca." Bruno and Peter both froze and look up at me. Bruno looks murderous, his fists were clenched and I think he was ready to beat me to a pulp. A usual calm Peter looks panicked.

"Rose I promise I never said anything she knows nothing, they are safe, I swear." She nods and lays her head back down.

Talia I think was confused and didn't realize what this all meant. "So Rose are you in trouble? I don't understand what that complaint means."

She looks up at Talia with sad eyes. "Talia I am going to be transferred and Christian will get a new Guardian."

"What No. How could you Pyro. How could you do that our family?" She was right in my face crying and screaming at me. "I hate you and I hate your stupid fiancé, you both need to leave not Rose."

Rose's Guardian voice calms her. "Talia stop, what's done is done. Christian and Melanie can ship me off, but they can't make me stop being your friend and loving you. Now relax and stop yelling at Christian. I need you to come hold my hand, please it calms me down. The important thing is that Peter, Sisley, Anthony and Luca are still protected." She stomps over to Rose, glares at me and gently holds Rose's hand.

Great now Rose thinks I want to ship her off.

"Rose I am doing a plastic surgery rotation. These stitches are like the ones we use for cosmetic purposes they will take along time to do, but you will barely be able to see the scare."

"Thank you so much Peter, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Rose I would do anything for you, you gave me my son. I owe you my life." Rose seemed happy about his kind words.

Rose is cut, hurt, bleeding and just found out she lost her job and has a permanent mark on her Guardian record and all she can do is think about others. She is the most amazing person I have ever met. I can't believe Melanie turned in that paperwork, god I hate her. What was I thinking being with Melanie? I told Rose I would never hurt her, she is never going to forgive me. I need to fix this. I excuse myself to call the Guardian office.

I walk back in and Adrian has just arrived. GREAT!

**Rose POV**

I was laying waiting patiently for Peter to finish. I was also trying to reassure Talia. She was devastated that I was going to be transferred. I hate that I am causing problems with this family. Tasha just got her happy ending and all of my drama with being Christian's Guardian is getting in the way. It might be better if I am gone. I just hope I don't get someone like Melanie as my charge. The thought of this makes me shudder a little.

"Rose are you hurting?"

"Oh no, sorry Peter, just some bad thoughts running through my head, I'll be still."

There's a knock at the door, Bruno answers it. It's Adrian and Anthony. What the hell are they doing here?

"Little Dhampir" He comes rushing to me. "Love are you OK?" He looks at Peter for confirmation.

"She'll be fine she was lucky tonight." Peter reassures Adrian.

"How did you know?" I ask him very curious.

"I called him. He told me to let him know if you ever needed him. Adrian you have to help us Rose is leaving and she can't leave me, she just can't. Please can you help us?" Talia pleads with him.

Christian is back and I can see her words are killing him; he has so much guilt on his face.

We catch Adrian up and he promises to help. As soon as I am fixed, Peter gives me instructions and calls in some prescriptions; Ivan says he'll pick them up. Adrian was at the Royal Court field office in San Francisco that's why he was able to get here so quickly, but has to leave first thing in the morning. He insists I go the Guardian Field office with him now since he'll have more influence.

Christian tells us his progress. "I just called and I have a message into the Moroi in Charge, he's going to call me back and I am going to retract the complaint."

"That's great Sparky, but complaints can't be recalled once they've gone this far." He points to letter we have received.

"It's never too late. I'll handle this and Rose will be fine, Urie and Tasha have influence, we can fix this." They are in a stare off, why do they have to keep doing this?

"Rose go get dressed." Adrian kisses my forehead. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." He rubs my cheek then glares at Christian.

"No, I said I was handling this, she's my Guardian." Christian says very firmly to Adrian.

"Well she's not your Guardian anymore and I think you have done _enough_." Christian doesn't respond to this, he looks defeated by Adrian's words, he hangs his head and looks at the ground. I hated him for doing this to my career, but somehow felt bad for him too. I can tell he didn't want this to happen, but he did sign that form. I just couldn't get this fact out of my head. If he really just wanted to appease Melanie he could have filled it out and not signed it.

Adrian and Anthony usher me off to the Guardian Field Office. Long story short the form can not be retracted, Adrian is right, he really knows his stuff. But Adrian with his influence can guide who I will guard. He makes a deal, I will guard him and Christian will get Anthony. This is great for everyone. He assures me once I get settled into my new position he'll eventually get me transferred since he knows I won't date my charge. It will all work out. Adrian did save the day. This way I get to be with Lissa like I always wanted. We won't switch Guardians until after the holidays so I can finish my semester in school. I like this, but the thought of a few more months with Pyro makes me very uneasy.

Even though I got the happy ending I wanted I still feel very sad. I have made a life here in LA. I love Tasha and her family, Boxer, Talia, my Guarding partners, my friends; Luca, Sisley, Peter and Rocco. Even though this is what I dreamed l am depressed at the thought of leaving everyone behind, sigh. Adrian reassures me I will get to see them, he said he'd help me with travel and time off, but I know it will never be the same.

We get home and everyone is waiting for us. Adrian tells them what happened, I see stoic faces all in shock starting at us. Talia breaks the silence and runs to me crying. "Rose you can't leave me please." She looks up at me; her sad little eyes are rimmed in red she's been crying so much.

"Talia I promise I will see you. Adrian says he'll work out of the St. Vlad's field office and you start school right when I leave so I'll see you a lot I promise. Don't worry you can't get rid of me so easily." I smile to reassure her.

"Really?" She looks at Adrian for confirmation.

"Yes I promise I will help Rose to visit as much as possible." He is so sincere she believes him.

"OK thanks" She whispers leaning into me. "Rose it won't be the same, but at least I'll get to see you. You'll come visit here right?" She looks at me with pleading eyes.

I look at Pyro and his eyes are so sad. I still can't believe he did this. "I'll try" I lie; I doubt I'll come here at all. "But don't worry we'll see each other at your school at lot I promise. And you can come to Court."

Tasha starts. "Rose you are welcome here anytime we want you to come as often as possible, you know we have plenty of room."

I look at her and I can tell she is sincere, but I don't belong here anymore. "OK I'll try." I try to sound convincing, but I think the adults can all tell I am lying. "Please know I am so thankful for everything you've done for me, you all have been amazing." Christian looks miserable; he puts his head in his hands. I refuse to feel sorry for him, but I am thankful to this family for being so wonderful to me.

Christian takes a deep breath. "Rose I am so sorry I swear I never meant you any harm." His beautiful blue eyes that are normally sparkling look dull and sad. I can forgive him, but I will never forget that he did this to me. He said he'd never hurt me, yeah right. I did my best to protect him and he stabbed me in the back.

I stand up and hold my hands up, but in a nice way. "Look Christian its fine. Everyone is safe. You guys get Anthony, Sisley and Luca will be thrilled. Everyone here gets along with him and he's a top notch Guardian. I get to be with Lissa like I always wanted. Adrian and I will get to see more of each other. Yeah know if it wasn't for the permanent mark on my record staining my Guarding career this would be a perfectly happy ending. It could have been a lot worse so don't worry about it. Life goes on." I try to reassure him, he gives me a small smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Oh Rose I forgot to tell you, they are going to notify your Mom about the complaint. Sorry I tried to convince them not to, but she's very powerful as you know. Sorry." Adrian looks at me apathetic.

"Great the wrath of Janine Hathaway, I'd rather face 20 Strigoi. It doesn't really matter I'll never live up to her standards or her reputation and this 'permanent mark' proves that." Once I said the words I regretted them, Christian looked so guilty again he put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Rose. I'll talk to Janine, she needs to know how great you have been. You are a wonderful Guardian and you should be very proud." Tasha was being sincere, but she didn't know my Mom as well as I did, she's going to be so ashamed and disappointed.

"Thanks" I say very defeated. "I am very tired I'm going to bed early." I say goodnight to everyone, I am exhausted from the day's events.

Adrian is staying the night to comfort me. Talia won't leave my side and insists on sleeping with me. So in my comfy bed it's me, Talia, Adrian and Boxer at our feet. Peter gave me some awesome sleeping pills so sleep like a baby even with all my bed mates.

I can't believe all that's happened since I became Christian's Guardian. My life is changing again so fast my head is spinning. I try to be positive and have faith Adrian will protect me in all of this mess.

**Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I got a lot of reviews you guys are ROCKSTARS THANKS!!!. Everyone seems happy to be rid of Melanie; I agree she was not so nice.**

**Hope you like this chapter. I have a big project at work so this week will be tough for me I'll update when I can.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

I am bored stiff. I can't train, I can't run, but at there's always school and wedding planning. The wedding was very close which meant the Belikov's will be here soon yay!

Christian is so down. I keep telling him it's OK and not to worry, but he just nods with sad eyes. He must be sad that he and Melanie broke up. Adrian told Lissa the whole story and she is thrilled we will be together soon and I am going to go to Lehigh University with her next semester. Talia is home schooling this semester because of the wedding and settling into her new home so she's around to hang out with me while I recuperate. We watch a lot of movies; play a lot of games and cards.

I help get everything ready for the Belikov's, they will be here tomorrow and I can't wait. They are all coming: Yeva, Olena, Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, Paul, Zoya and Anna Sonya's new little baby girl. Viktoria and I have been planning stuff we can do; our biggest trip will be Disneyland for the day. Sisley, Bruno and Luca will also come with me, Vicki, Paul, Talia and Sonya. Everyone else is staying home to watch the little ones and get wedding stuff done.

I am doing homework in the lounge while Pyro is reading in his room when Sisley and Luca stop by. Luca runs and jumps in Christian's arms they start to play his favorite video game. "Rose can I talk to you for a minute?" Sisley asks me.

"Sure let's go in my room." She follows me I shut the door. "What's up?"

"Well Rose I know Luca traps you into saying yes to him so I wanted to prepare you ahead of time. You know how he feels about Christian and he insists that he comes to Disneyland with us. Do you mind if he comes?"

Christian and I hardly talk and he's been so down, but I can't completely avoid him forever. I decide to give in, there will be a lot us there and I can avoid him. "Sure that's fine."

"Thanks Rose Luca is going to be so thrilled. I know you and Christian have had a falling out, but give the poor guy a break. I see the way he looks at you Rose. That boy is in love. I know you're taken, but be nice he's hurting Rose, it breaks my heart to watch him like this."

"Thanks Sisley I will. But he's heartbroken over him and his fiancé breaking up, it's not about me."

"Whatever Rose. You can think what you want, but that boy is in love with you whether you want to believe it or not."

I think she's nuts. I mean we had some feelings, but if he loved me he would not have signed that form and he would not have proposed to Crazy the day after we almost had 'sex on that beach'. I just can't accept that theory. Whatever it doesn't really matter anymore.

Sisley and Luca leave so I decide to test her theory.

I am in my room and he's in his. "Christian can you come in here and help me with something?" I am trying on my dress for the wedding to see if it needs to be altered and I pretend to need his help to zip it up. It's a light blue dress, very flowy to go with the beach theme of the wedding and makes my boobs look great.

"Sure, one sec." If he really loves me he won't be able to resist touching me and with our history we should end in a hot passionate makeup session.

My back is to the door, my head is turned so I can see him come in and my hair is laid to the side. I want to see his reaction when he comes in and test Sisley's theory.

He stops in his tracks and looks like the day he saw me in my bra and thong when Adrian was here. Which was not proving anything since he could just think I am hot.

I decide to play innocent. "I can't reach around due to my cut can you zip me up I need to make sure this fits before the wedding."

"Um sure" He walks to me. Zips me up and steps away. No hesitation, no standing close to me, no little sweet touches, Sisley was wrong. Yep just as I thought he's heart broken over Crazy.

I turn around. "Um when the Belikov's are here we are going to go to Disneyland one day and Luca won't go without you, would you like to come?" I see a sparkle in his eye for the first time in a long time.

"Sure thanks that would be great." We have total awkward silence. I wait, he breaks it, says goodbye and leaves my room. More proof he doesn't want to around me.

**Christian POV**

I am miserable after the incident with the Guardian complaint form. That night I realized AGAIN that I love Rose and now she can't trust me. I am so miserable and feel like such an idiot.

I mope around and try to think of a way out of this nightmare. Rose is leaving, but I have some time to gain her trust back. Rose is fragile. Dimitri is gone, I betrayed her and I still don't trust Adrian, who knows what he's up to. I need to gain her trust back. I decide not to act on any of my lustful feelings and only be her friend. If I can gain her friendship, then just maybe I can get her to trust me again. I have a small gleam of hope that maybe some day she will love me as I do her.

She asks me to come in her room. "Christian can you come in here and help me with something?" OK weird.

"Sure, one sec." I close my laptop and head to her room.

I see her amazing sexy back, she's turned her head around to look at me and her hair is brushed to the side. She looks so beautiful I try my best to control myself and my breathing. I have to resist taking her and dragging her to the bed…I need to just be her friend and get her to trust me again, I have to keep my cool. 'Deep settling breath'

"I can't reach around due to my cut can you zip me up I need to make sure this fits before the wedding." Hmmm strange she could have called Talia…?

"Um sure" Pull it together Christian you can do this. "Um when the Belikov's are here we are going to go to Disneyland one day and Luca won't go without you, would you like to come?" Cool I was hoping Luca would get me an invite. I wanted to go and spend some 'friend time' with Rose.

"Sure thanks that would be great." I am mentally doing Rose's happy dance, but my face stays stoic.

"Well I got to get back, working on a paper. See ya."

I get back to my room and I have to slow my breathing to relax. I need to control myself and only be her 'friend' for now. OK that was hard, but I did it. This may work. I plot how I can win Rose's trust back.

**Rose POV**

The next few days we were frantic finishing up the wedding stuff and the Belikov's arrived! YAHOOO!!! I fit in with them so well they truly are like my family. Vicki and I are glued at the hip, we get along so well. Paul and Talia are having a childhood love affair so the four of us and Christian were always hanging out. I loved being around Paul he was like a miniature version of Dimitri, wince.

Olena made Dimitri's bread almost everyday I loved it. They had never been to the US so we did lots of sightseeing. Yeva and either Karolina or Sonya switched off being at home with the babies. Christian came along and it wasn't uncomfortable anymore. I was convinced Sisley was wrong and he just wanted to be my friend, he never showed any sign of the old feelings from before. I was glad, one less thing to worry about.

Adrian was very distant, he said it was just because he was slammed at work, but a little voice in the back of my head told me it was something else. He was coming the morning of the wedding and staying just one night. We got a hotel suite down the street from Tasha's. This will be the test if he will sleep with me or not. If he doesn't I will be convinced he's either gay, doesn't love me or worse is with someone else. I put those thoughts aside and try to be positive; I have seen the love in his eyes I need to stop doubting him. With the Belikov's and the wedding planning I am super busy so I had little time to worry about this and tried to enjoy myself.

The night before Disneyland I was getting ready for bed when Olena knocks on my door.

"Hi Rose I wanted to give you these things, they were Dimitri's. I know you don't have anything to remember him by." She lets out a small sob. I hug her and I can't help it I start crying too. "I know why Dimka loved you so much Rose you have such a good heart. I wish you two could have been together longer."

We continued our embrace both of us crying, she was one person I felt OK crying in front of. "Olena I miss him so much I don't know how I can ever be happy again. I try so hard, but then the smallest thing will remind me of him, I just can't move on, it hurts so bad." We are both in full sobs at this point.

We recover a little. Olena pulls away and holds my face in her hands; she looks right in my eyes. "Rose Dimitri's soul will not rest unless you are happy, I know my son this is what he would have wanted. You can still love, honor and remember him, but you need to move on. You are so young and you need to enjoy life, it's very precious."

I had to biggest knot in my throat I couldn't speak so I just nod and she hugs me one last time and then leaves me to go through his things by myself. I think it was too much for her to handle.

I dump the contents of the bag out. There are 2 scarves, 3 sweatshirts, 5 t-shirts, some of his aftershave, I had once told Viktoria how much I loved the way Dimitri smelled, she must have told Olena, smile. There were also a few pictures of him by himself and some of him and his family and a silver medallion on a long chain. Later I found out it was the Russian version of the American St. Christopher, the patron Saint of protection. From that day one I wore it all the time. That night I slept in one of his t-shirts, it smelled like him. I fell asleep crying and longing for my Russian God…..

**Christian POV**

I wake up extra early excited for Disneyland. We are going in the late afternoon so we'll get there at 4 pm and have enough time to enjoy the park.

We are all eating breakfast and someone comes to the door, it's Rocco, ugh what the hell was he doing here?

Rose tells me he has never been and she thought it was best we had 3 sanctioned Guardians. I think we were protected enough, we had Sonya and Sisley who weren't sanctioned Guardians, but who knew how to fight, Viktoria who was a senior novice along with her and Bruno, and now we had Rocco too, ugh. Really the only ones needing protection were Luca, Paul and Talia, and well I guess me, but I was a fire user and could fight pretty well. With Rocco here my good mood vanished.

There were too many of us for one car so we took my BMW and the big family SUV. Rose, Luca, Sisley and I were in my car, Rose drove, Sisley in the front and I got to be in back with my buddy Luca, he insisted. Rocco looked pissed when he found out who would be in each car; he was really making his feelings for Rose obvious today.

We were having so much fun, the 3 kids, Rose and me all got Mickey ears with our names embroidered on the back, mine said Pyro and Rose's said Goddess which was so fitting. Luca insisted he and I get the same ones so we could match. We took goofy pictures with our ears on. Rose was really letting me in as a friend and I think it pissed Rocco off. He decided to start some drama.

"So Christian how's your fiancé? She's the one that turned in your complaint against Rose, what's her name Melanie." He gave me an innocent smile.

I can't believe he brought this up. Rose instantly looked sad again, damn him just when I was making some progress he had to go and bring that up again. "Well since she did that to Rose we are no longer together. She stole the form out of my bedroom, lied to me and went after my Guardian. I could never be with anyone so horrible." I smile right back at him so he knows I am now available and also vying for Rose's attention.

We are walking across the park to get in line for the light parade. I see Paul grab Talia's hand, it was so cute. Rocco notices and starts telling Rose some stupid line of crap.

"You know in Italy it's customary for you to hold hands while walking, even if you are just friends." He says looking at Rose and pointing to Paul and Talia. "Look how cute they are, young love." Rose smiles at him. Ugh he is so full of it.

"Well next time I go to Italy I'll remember that." She says a little sarcastic.

Rocco lets out a little laugh. "Oh Rose you are a funny one."

He grabs Rose's hand and intertwines their fingers like it's no big deal. She looks at him a little unsure, but doesn't pull away. I remember holding Rose's hand like that after dinner in Maui. I sigh and look at their hands. Rose notices and looks a little guilty, she pulls her hand away and goes to a cart we were passing to buy the kids some churros.

Rose and Luca are thrilled since they are basically doughnuts. Leave it to Rose to find her favorite food in the Happiest Place on Earth. She started walking and chatting with me. I wasn't sure if she really wanted to hang with me and Luca or if she was avoiding Rocco's advances, either way I was just happy to be with her.

We went on all the rides, ate, played games and had a great time. Since we are on a nocturnal schedule we closed the park down. It was a little past midnight and we were on the tram to the parking structure. The parking structure was pretty empty since it was so late. Rose, Bruno and Rocco were all on high alert and in strategic spots in case any Strigoi were around.

Rose put Talia in-between her and I. All of a sudden Rose screams, "Strigoi" and two Strigoi jump from the roof. One tackles me and the other grabs Talia, but Rose has hold of her as well. I light my attacker on fire and Bruno stakes him. These Strigoi were newborns and must have been starving to make such a brazen attempt at our big group. Rocco panics seeing Rose about to kick the Stirgoi who has Talia. The idiot pushes Rose out of the way, she loses her grip on Talia and the Strigoi starts to run off with my sister. I am so pissed I torch him, he lets go of Talia and Bruno and Rose rush over, Bruno stakes him and Rose picks Talia up to make sure she's OK.

Talia is freaked. She saw a Strigoi run of with her Mom while she was pregnant with her baby brother when she was four, both their Guradians were killed and Urie was injured pretty badly. She's traumatized by this attack to say the least.

**Rose POV**

I make sure Talia is OK, with her frantic in my arms I turn to Rocco. "What the hell was that?"

"I am sorry Rose, I panicked, I was just trying to protect you." He looks very guilty.

"Well you almost got her killed you were stupid and moronic. Don't ever do that again, they come first remember. You should have been protecting everyone else not getting in my way. I was fine, plus I have Christian to light them up and distract them if needed." He did not look happy about me relying on Pyro.

Talia is still out of control and me yelling at Rocco is not helping. "Rose please take me home, I want to go home." She's sobbing and shaking so bad in my arms.

I glare one last time at Rocco, the complete idiot, he pulled a Mason and screwed up big time, this is why we train day after day and why we can't let our emotions get in the way of our priority, protecting our Moroi. I take charge and order everyone into a car.

In the SUV Bruno was driving with Sisley in the front. Talia, Christian and I were in the far back, Talia on my lap still pretty hysterical. Paul and Luca were in the middle seat. In Christian's car it was Rocco, Vicki and Sonya.

Talia was glued to me quietly sobbing, my calm voice was able relax her a little. She had her arms clamped around my neck and was lying on my shoulder.

"Rose thank you for saving me. I don't know why you have to leave us, can't you just stay and be our private Guardian, my Dad will pay you, he has a lot of money. I need you to protect me Rose, please."

I look at Christian who is very close, he's protectively holding both of us. Talia is so special to both of us the severity of what just happened has brought both our walls down. Talia's words put Pyro in deep thought; I see the wheels in his head clicking away. He gazes at me and gives a small shrug like her idea was a good one.

"We'll talk about it later, just rest honey." I can't help it I am so emotionally drained from Rocco's stupid stunt, seeing that Strigoi run off with my Talia really freaked me out. I lay into Christian; he fully puts both arms around us and lays his head on top of mine. He holds my hand and rubs those reassuring circles with his thumb, that little touch of his means so much.

The car is quiet as we drive home, Luca is out and he's doing his little man snore, just hearing him realizing we are all safe laying in Christian's arm was so calming. This physical contact with Christian probably is not the best idea, but at the moment I don't care. Having Talia safe in my arms and Christian holding me keeping me safe feels so good I can't worry about what this will all mean tomorrow. It feel so good and him holding me feels so right, for now I just try not to obsess how wrong it is, I just need the comfort that his touch brings.

Bruno has caught Urie up form his cell and he rushes out to get Talia, she goes to her Dad I can tell she needs his reassurance and love. I head to my room to shower I am mentally wiped.

Rocoo catches me before I get to the stairs. "Roes I truly am sorry, I was a total idiot and let my personal feelings get in the way. I promise I won't let it happen again, ever." He looks so sad and sincere.

"OK thanks, I'll see you next week for training." We finish our goodbyes and I head to up to my room.

Once I shower and relax a little I go out to the lounge to watch TV. Pyro is there, but I decide not to avoid him.

"Christian thanks so much for your help, you really saved us out there."

"No problem Rose, anytime, I'll always protect you." He gives me a little smile and I see only sincerity in his eyes.

I was exhausted, but not ready to sleep so Pyro and I watched a couple of movies. It was comfortable, relaxed and friendly. I enjoyed just being with him without the sexual tension between us. This is more proof to me that Sisley is wrong; he just wants to be friends. It really sucks we finally get a comfortable balance to our relationship and now I am leaving.

**Review, review, review : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am crazy busy, but I love writing this story and I got so many reviews I couldn't resist. But I didn't get as much time to edit it so I hope there's not too many mistakes and it flows alright.**

**This chapter answers my number one question, when will Rose find out about Adrian and Lissa….enjoy!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

The big day was finally here, Urie and Tasha's wedding. I was at the hotel with Sisley and Luca waiting for Adrian and Anthony to arrive. They pull up and I can't help it I run to him like he's been at war for 6 months. We slam into each other and he holds me so tight like if he lets go I'll be pulled from him forever. I pull back and really look at him, he looks horrible. Adrian is so damn good looking so he still looks great, but he has circles under his eyes, his eyes are dull and look so sad.

I cant' help it I gasp. "Oh my gosh Adrian what is wrong you look exhausted."

He runs his hand through his hair, looks very nervous and asks Anthony to check in. He pulls me over to a sofa in the lobby, uh oh he's having me sit down never a good sign. "Rose I just miss you I can't wait until after Christmas I need you Rose I need you more than you will ever know. Spirit and work, and….its just a lot…." He looks like he wants to say something else, but just pulls me into a hug and holds me.

I look up at Sisley with worried eyes and she just shakes her head like she doesn't know what's up. We are having a silent conversation and she nods. We are so in tune with each other she knows I want her to speak to Anthony about what is up with Adrian. Anthony is looking curiously between the two of us, I look away back to Adrian. I hold his tired face in my hands. "Hey lets go up to our room and rest. We have a little time before the wedding and we can rest and you can hold me all you want."

He gives me a small smile that is no where near the classic sexy Adrian smirk that makes women around the world swoon, but at least he's smiling. "OK Love" He says and gives me a small kiss.

Luca, Sisley and Anthony go to Anthony's room, next store is Adrian's room where we'll be staying tonight. We get into the room and I set him on the bed. I can tell he needs me, I am not exactly sure what is up, but whatever it is its taken a huge toll on him. I pull off his shoes and socks. I undo his belt and pants, he catches his breath with me so close. I lay him down, pull off his pants, he has on sexy silk boxers. I pull off his shirt and as I do this I rub my hands all over his chest and stomach. His breathing is picking up. I tell him to turn over and lay on his stomach.

I change into one of my cute little nightgowns, but nothing too sexy. I can see he doesn't need sex right now, but instead love and comfort. I grab some lotion and massage him all over starting at his neck and ending with his feet. I pull the covers back and tuck him into bed. I get in and snuggle next to him in a spoon position he puts his arms around me. We just shared the sweetest most intimate moment and nothing about it was sexual. It was wonderful. I loved being able to be there for him, he has done so much for me I was thrilled I could return some compassion back to him.

"Thank you, I needed that more than you'll ever know. I love you Little Dhampir more than anything, even my own life. I will always love you no matter what." I hated how he talked, it was as if tomorrow he was going off on a suicide mission and I would never seen him again.

"I love you too Adrian. I see you are hurting and if anyone knows hurt it's me. I will give you space and let you tell me what is really bothering you in your own time. I of all people know how it feels to process pain and the need for space. Please just know I am here for you." I grab his hand and kiss it and snuggle more into him.

"Thank you" Is all he said. He held me like that for hours until we had to get ready for the wedding.

**Christian POV**

We were all running around getting ready for the wedding. Well everyone, but Rose, Sisley and Luca. I hated they weren't here now, but I'll see my Rose and Luca soon enough. She's off getting Mr. Lush, oh joy can't wait to see him. Our past relationship has been strained to say the least, but after the Guardian Complaint incident, it's now just bitter. I can't believe Rose is going to be his Guardian. He says he'll help her get transferred, but I doubt it. He now has Rose assigned to him for life and I don't ever see him giving that up. He loves her almost in an obsessive way, not sure how healthy that is for either of them.

Thinking about this reminds me of Talia's comment about Urie hiring Rose as a private Guardian. Not sure if Rose will be up for this she's very traditional and professional when it comes to Guarding and hired Guardians are frowned on in our society and are far from traditional. After Urie and Tasha get back from their honeymoon I'll talk to them about it. We have time Rose is not leaving until after Christmas.

I am Urie's best man and Talia is Tasha's bridesmaid. It's a small wedding no other attendants, very intimate, classy and sweet, very fitting for Tasha and Urie.

I go downstairs to make sure it's all running smoothly. Of coarse everything is perfect, Mitch and Miles have been amazing and Tasha's special day is going to perfect. If anyone deserves this amazing day and happiness it's Tasha, I owe her my life literally, I am so thrilled she's finally found happiness. I see Rose, Adrian, Sisley, Anthony and Luca walk in. Rose looks so amazing, but her eyes are sad. Adrian looks awful, I wonder what is up. Anthony and Sisley are stoic, but Luca is his normal happy go lucky self. He has on a little man suit and tie that matches mine. He is so damn cute.

He sees me and runs towards me. "Christian I've been looking for you." I pick him up and give him a big hug. "You and me match, we're special." He says this as he lays his head on my shoulder.

"Yep Luca we're special. You look great are you excited to dance later?"

"Yep can't wait we'll be rocking out" He puts his arms up and shakes his little booty. We all laugh, but the others don't look so good even though they are laughing. I wonder what's up. This group looks like they are at a funeral not a wedding. I'll have to get Sisley alone and see what's going on. I hope Rose is OK. I look at her as if to ask what's wrong and she gives me a small smile, but it's forced. She's pulled away by Olena and Vicki to go see Tasha; Adrian, Anthony and Luca go to get their seats. Now was my chance to get Sisley by herself and see what's up.

"Sisley can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Christian what's up?"

"Is everything OK with Rose? She looks a little sad and Adrian doesn't look so good I just want to make sure everything is alright."

"Well I am not sure. Adrian showed up and just held Rose and wouldn't let go, he looked horrible. My brother said he's been behind closed doors a lot and very secretive like he's keeping something from him. Rose asked me to find out what was going on, but Anthony doesn't know anything. I am worried though that's it's something big and I am not sure if it will be a good thing for Rose or a bad thing. Adrian is nice and all, but Rose is my priority."

We share a silent conversation. We are both worried about Rose even though neither of us knows what's going on. "Thanks for being open with me. Yeah Rose is my concern too. I just don't trust Adrian and I hope he's not going to hurt her, Rose has been through so much."

"Yes agreed. Christian I am not blind I can see you care for Rose. In my opinion you two are meant to be, but I am not sure if Rose sees this or how you feel for her."

Wow Sisley is perceptive. "Sisley I love Rose, but I hurt her. Even if it was unintentional I hurt her bad. I need to win back her trust and to do this I need to just be her 'friend' for now. Can you please keep my feelings a secret, I just don't want to rush this. Rose is fragile, even though she's one of the toughest people I know."

She looks a little hesitant. "Alright Christian I will be quiet about this. But so help me, if you hurt Rose you'll have to deal with me. And believe me I may look sweet, but I am still a promised marked Guardian and I am a Mom which makes me a natural protector."

I could tell she meant what she said and I would never cross her, she actually looked a little scary. "Sisley I promise I am not going to hurt her. I love her and if she can't return my feelings it won't change the way I feel about her and I will always be here for her no matter what."

"OK thanks, Christian." I head off to get Urie and get in our places.

**Rose POV**

I was worried about Adrian, but I need to have faith he'll lean on me. I had to put those feelings aside to be here for Tasha. She has become such a special friend to me. Tasha looked gorgeous, her dress was simple, but very beautiful and elegant, she had a small bouquet of white flowers, all throughout her hair were pearls it that showed up so well in her black hair. She was glowing, I was so happy for her. We all hugged her and then went out to take our seats. Karolina and Olena were walking her down the aisle. The entire affair was very sweet and elegant, very Tasha and Urie.

Christian, Urie and Luca all matched. They had on simple black suites with blue ties, the blue showed off Christian's eyes so well. His hair was styled a little different it looked so cute, his eyes finally had that sparkle back he, was absolute stunning. Talia had her hair up and was in a blue dress, she looked so beautiful, and her mature little face looked so happy. The four of them were going to become a family; everyone could see how special it was.

During the ceremony I had a direct line of sight with Christian, I couldn't help but gaze at him he looked so damn hot. During the vows we made eye contact. Adrian was still and silent beside me holding my hand. When I was gazing at Christian we were definitely having a moment, Adrian must have realized from our auras. I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked at him gave him a smile, he looked so sad. Christian noticed and beamed into a huge smile, he loved pushing Adrian's buttons, the two of them acted like they were little boys sometimes.

The reception was so fun. Adrian barely danced with me and when he did it was only on slow songs and he was getting very drunk. My parents were there together which was interesting. My Dad met Adrian early on, thankfully since he was wasted by the time cake was served.

The Belikov's, Christian, Luca, Sisley, Bruno, Anthony, Talia, Urie, Tasha, Mitch, Miles, Mrs. Grossman and me were dancing fools, we didn't miss a song. We were having the best time. Luca was so damn cute shaking his little booty, he was stuck like glue to Pyro with their matching suites it was adorable. I was having so much fun with my friends I couldn't leave them to console my sulking drunk boyfriend. When I did drag myself away he would tell me he was fine, just tired and to go have fun.

The wedding was so fun, but like all good things had to end. Tasha, Urie, Talia, Bruno and Ivan all headed off to Tahiti for a week. Talia was mad Christian and I were not going, but we had exams at school and had to stay at home. I was helping Mitch, Miles, Christian and the Belikov's get things settled with the caterer's and delivery guys. Anthony was babysetting my very drunk BF who was attempting to text someone, he was so drunk I can't imagine how coherent his texts were. Sisley was in the house her and Luca were staying in Talia's room for the night.

All of a sudden I am pulled into Lissa's head. It was so strange to me; I hadn't been pulled in her head in so long and it was never like this, it felt almost violent like I was being dragged. She was with the 'Queen Bitch', oh man I hate her. They were discussing a party, a wedding and coronation details. Lissa had devious thought coming through the bond. She laid out the details of all these events; it was like she wanted to show me. I was in utter and total shock. She was becoming Queen, Adrian and her were to be married and she was pregnant with his child. She was doing this on purpose, this is what Adrian had to tell me and it appears since he didn't get the job done Lissa was going to do his dirty work. She started going over the night they were together in her head, man he was so drunk, it was all too much for me. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get out. I took all my anger and hurt I felt and forced myself out.

I was exhausted I found myself on the ground, with several people looking down at me concerned. Adrian was not close, but stay towards the back, he must have known what just happened, he had the guiltiest look on his face. I bet it was Lissa he was texting and she got so impatient she decided to be the one tell me the news, THAT BITCH! My face was flushed, I was so angry I was seeing red.

I storm over to Adrian, everyone is looking confused, but very concerned. "You bastard, how could you deceive me like this. I trusted you I opened up to you. Is this why you wouldn't sleep with me, oh my god I am so stupid." I feel like such an idiot I threw myself at this guy and I trusted him. Lissa is worse, she was like my sister, I felt betrayed. I was getting dizzy and I felt nauseous all of sudden. I ran to a beach rock with a little privacy and threw up. Adrian was staggering behind me.

**(A/N: We will have a few drunk people talking in this chapter, I don't have time to try and write drunk speech so it's in "quotes" and **_**italicized**_**, just imagine that person is wasted and is slurring their words in a druken state.)**

He was slurring his words and could barely walk. "_Little Dhampir wait please I can explain. Please I love you, please_." He was pleading with me.

I got done feeding the fish and turned to him. "What can you explain Adrian, how is there possibly an explanation for this. I never want to see you again. Forget I exist forget about me, I HATE YOU!"

"_Rose…please_." He looked defeated; a tear was running down his cheek. "_Please Rose it can work, it's just a marriage on paper, for the babies' sake, for show, for title. We can still be together and we can have our family, you and me and our 4 baby Dhampir's. I need my little girl that looks just like you, but has my eyes. Please Rose we can have our little Luca's running around. You and I that's what's real, that is what matters, please. You're the one Iove, you're the only I've ever loved…..the only one I will ever love_." At the end his voice was near a whisper and he had tears streaming down his face. He looked so sad and sincere. But I was not falling for it anymore.

"No I am not falling for that line of crap. YOU SUCK ADRIAN, go away, GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDENCE _FOREVER_!!!" I stomp away from him. He grabs my arm and almost falls down he's so unbalanced. "_No Rose please don't be mad. Just hit me, break my face, put me in the hospital, but please don't leave me, I can't do it, I can't live without you Rose, I just can't_." He's sobbing by this point.

The thought of hitting him sounded so good my hand was tingling to connect with his pretty little face, but he was so not worth the effort. I just gave him one last glare and walked away.

He calls after me. "_I didn't want to force your hand Rose, but you are now my Guardian, after Christmas you're mine for life." _I froze, shit.

I turn around and look at look at him. "I would rather be homeless on LA's skid row than be your stupid Guardian. Sorry Adrian not going to happen." He has a little evil glint in his eye, what a bottom feeder.

"_I will be king and I will get what I want Rose. You forgot your biggest strength is also your one weakness; you care for others more than yourself. You may force my hand Rose, I don't want to do that, but you will be my Guardian. I don't want to use my power against you, no one else has to get hut, please don't be difficult. You don't need to be with me intimately, but I need you at my side even if it's only as my Guardian. But I pray in time you will realize as I know, we belong together and we can have our family we dreamed about. Please Rose, I'm begging you_." I can't believe he went there.

"Good bye Adrian" I walk away from him and do not look back. God I hated him. I trusted him and now he's going to use that trust to hurt the ones I love and force my hand. WHY AM I SO FUCKING STUPID?

I stomp off to my room; everyone is looking at me concerned. I am not sure what they heard, but they heard enough, at this point I really don't care. I was just happy that my parents and most of the guests were gone.

**Christian POV**

"Adrian what the hell is going on, what did you do to Rose?" We all look murderous at him. I heard some of what they were fighting over, but I want the whole story. He tells us, he had sobered up some from their fight, but was drinking heavily again. Anthony had to practically carry him to the car.

Everyone looked very concerned, Sisley, Vicki and I went to check on Rose. The girls went in and talked to her. They came out and said she was Ok under the circumstances, but wanted to be alone. I said good night to them and thankfully they left. There was no way I was going to let Rose be alone.

I got the biggest bottle of Russian vodka I could find and went into her room. She didn't move or speak, she was sitting on her floor leaning on her bed looking out the window.

I sat next to her and handed her the bottle. The look in her eyes broke my heart. I was going to kill Adrian Ivashkov. As I stared lovingly at Rose I imagined ways I could use my fire power to kill him, I wonder which way will cause him the most pain.

We were silent and just passed the bottle back and forth, both getting tipsy. Neither of us were big drinkers. I made an effort to make my drinks small, I needed to be only buzzed so I could watch after Rose. We did this for about an hour then Rose jumped up, I was right behind her.

She grabbed her cell phone and a credit card out of her purse (both gifts from Adrian). I barely could see the name on the card, but it said Mrs. Rose Ivashkov. Oh this is going to be good. She looks at me with an evil glint in her eye. She grabs my hand, her warm touch melted me a little, she says very drunkly. "_Come with me, I need someone to enjoy this with me and you never liked him because he was after Lissa._" That's not really why I don't like him, I don't like him because I love you and he tried to steal you and then he hurt you. But I'll save this little bit of info for another time.

It was about 4 am human time the beach was deserted. We climbed up some rocks and she hucked her cell phone with the credit card tucked in it into the ocean. It was a small gesture, but her way of cutting her ties to him. She stared at the water for a while, we slowly made our way back to the house to her room. That's when she lost it.

She started crying and mumbling, all I could do was hold her, gladly let her ruin my shirt and be there for her. At one point she looked at me with swollen red eyes. "_I wasn't enough for him_." She sobbs. "_He didn't want me, he wouldn't even sleep with me. I am just some low class Dhampir, not some famous princess with spirit magic. Why was I so stupid to believe that I could be enough for him? He's the Queen's fucking great nephew. I want to crawl in a hole and die_." She sobbed in my shirt.

"Rose shhhhh….you are the most special person in the world. He's an idiot, he's was such a wreck because he knows he messed up. He lost the one thing that mattered in his life, that gave him purpose, you. He doesn't deserve you."

She sniffed and looked in my eyes. "_Thanks Pyro_" She was so drunk I knew she wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow.

"_I feel like such a failure, I am done with men, with dating, with opening up to people, it hurts to bad, I can't do it anymore, I just can't_." Her crying picks up and she sobs into my shoulder. I held her close and rubbed her back.

She looked up at me with those tear stained, sad red eyes that were swollen and smeared with black mascara. "_Do you think I am pretty_?" Uh oh she needs some reassurance. As much as I would love to make mad passionate love to her I am not going to it while she's drunk, she'd never forgive me. "Rose you are the most beautiful creature on the planet, if I ever have a garden I will put a statue of you in it, you are a Goddess and need to be worshipped."

She nuzzled into my neck and started to lightly kiss me. I froze. "_Christian you smell so good, why do you always smell so good? Mmmmmmm_." Her hands went under my shirt and trailed up my chest and down to my abs, I shivered from her warm touch. I felt her smile on my neck, she like the reaction my reaction to her touch. "_Why are you so buff for a Moroi, oh yeah right the studio, you have a nice chest, and your abs, WOW_." Well glad she thought I was hot. Her words were getting more slurred. "_Christian will you kiss me_?"

She looks up at me, she's so fragile and needy it broke my heart to see her like this. I wanted to kiss more than I wanted air to breath, but I couldn't do it not now not like this. I was stressed, if I reject her then she'll be more depressed, shit what am I suppose to do? As I am deep in thought then realize Rose is laying on my shoulder completely passed out.

Phew that was a close one. I need to be extra careful with Rose now that jerk face scum bucket lush man has hurt her. Poor Rose she has such a good soul and she keeps getting her. I take off Rose's dress, wash here face up a little, put a tshirt on her and put into bed. I lay on top of the covers with a blanket over me just so she knows I was a total gentleman and didn't take advantage of her.

Right before I fall asleep someone knocks on the door. It's Anthony he has all of Rose's stuff from the hotel. He tells me Adrian has sent her some texts and she needs to check her phone. I just nod and mentally smile, her phone is swimming with the fish in the Pacific. He hands me a letter in a sealed envelope for Rose. I thank him and tell him Rose is asleep and I'll pass along his note and will tell her to check her messages when she wakes up.

I lay back on the top of Rose's bed. In her sleep she cuddles closer to me I wrap my arms around my broken love. Vowing silently to her that I will never hurt her again.

**Hope that was OK, I was a little rushed. Reviews make my day : D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I got a record number of reviews you guys are the BOMB!!!**

**Seems the pregnancy and the Adrian, Lissa engagenment were shockers, glad I was able to surprise you, love that. I got a few requests for an Adrian POV and what that letter said, so I did an Adrian POV while writing the letter.**

**This chapter is a little bit of a filler, but all part of the ride I hope you enjoy : D**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Adrian POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and realization hit me. I can't believe that Lissa spelled it out, poor Rose. It's not like I wouldn't have told her I just needed a few more drinks to get my nerve. Who am I kidding I could never do it, she's my life, my love, Lissa knew I could not do it, so she did my dirty work. I am such a screw up, my Dad was right I'll never have anything really worth value, like Rose. I'll be running the friggin Moroi world along side a wife I don't love, have more power than anyone, and I can't have the one thing I want….My Sweet Little Dhampir. I collapse back on my bed, hiding my face in a pillow praying this is all a bad dream and I'll wake up with Rose in my arms. Unfortunately I am awake…ugh…

I know what I have to do. I grab a pad and a pen to write Rose a letter.

_My Dear Sweet Little Dhampir,_

_There are not words that can describe how sorry I am. Since I will be King I am going to invent a new word that can describe how I feel, that's a joke you need to smile. I swear from the bottom of my heart I never meant to hurt you. It was one stupid mistake and not that it matters, but it was before you told me you really wanted to try and be together. I know that doesn't make it alright, but wanted you to know. Rose I would give anything to go back and erase my mistakes, but life unfortunately does not work that way. I hate that I caused you pain, if I could take your pain I would give my life, Rose I swear._

_I am sorry I threatened you, that was horrible. I swear I didn't mean it; I was just so desperate watching you walk away from me and out of my life._

_Just open your mind for 5 minutes and listen to what I have to say next. I not only need you, but Lissa does as well. She is not right, once you see her you will realize. We are putting her on meds to protect the babies. Yes babies, we are having twins. I can't believe I am going to be a father. Rose we need you, we don't deserve you, but we need you to get through this time. Lissa is not the same without you. Just give us two years to get through the birth and the baby stage and you can have whatever you want._

_I will write you a contract in my own blood if you don't believe me. Just be here for Lissa and my kids and I will give you anything; money, any guarding job, an advisor role whatever you want. I will not force your hand, but please know Lissa is really in control and she might. She's not right and I don't know what she'll do, she misses you and wants you by her side. So please Rose just think about it, it's only 2 years._

_I doubt it matters, but I meant what I said. I have loved you from the moment I saw you and I will love you for the rest of my life. I would do anything to be with you, but I am sure that's not an option now._

_Please consider our offer. You have plenty of time to decide._

_All My Love,_

_Adrian_

I seal the letter and tell Anthony what to do. I get ready to leave LA and deal with the life that awaits me back at Court.

**Rose POV**

I wake up with Boxer staring at me. "No Boxer no running today my head is killing me, ugh." I felt like someone slammed my head with a sledge hammer, my mouth and throat are parched and I need 4 gallons of water to drink.

Luca and Christian come in my room. "Good morning B how are you feeling?"

I pull the covers over my head and flip them off. "Uh oh Rose, that is like saying a bad word with your finger, you can't do that around me." Luca scolds me.

"Come on we have breakfast: Motrin, ice cold water, hot cocoa and doughnuts. We come in peace." Pyro says with a smile in his voice.

I pull the covers off my head. "doughnuts, yum!"

Luca starts jumping up and down on my bed all excited. "Yay oh yay Christian got us doughnuts." Even though I felt like complete crap I couldn't help but laugh at Luca's happy doughnut dance.

"Hey buddy go take your Mom some doughnuts I need to talk to Rose for a minute." Luca hugs him and runs off, Pyro and I smile after him.

Christian turns to me. "Hey after you um passed out Anthony brought all of your stuff back, handed me this letter and told me to tell you to check your text messages." He hands me the letter, points to my bag and puts his hands in his pockets and looks at me sheepishly.

"Um I am not sure if it was a dream, but maybe it was real, did I throw my phone and Adrian's credit card in the ocean?"

"Yep. Do you remember anything else after that?"

"Um not really, should I be remembering anything else after that." I suddenly realize I am not in my dress, uh oh, shit what else happened.

"Don't worry B, I took care of you. You pretty much just came back and passed out. I changed you, I swear I didn't peak. OK maybe I peaked a little, but it's not like I haven't seen you in a bikini, so no biggy."

I pursed my lips, not sure what to say. "Thanks Pyro." I look at him with sincerity

"Sure B no problem. I know we've had our ups and down, but I really consider you a friend." He gives me a sweet smile.

"Yeah me too." I smile back.

"So….what are you going to do?" He raises his eyebrows with curiosity. I know he means about being Adrian's Guardian, but I really can't think about any of that yet. I need some time to process all that's happened.

I purse my lips. "I am not sure, but I have some time to figure it out. Right now I just feel like resting, I am way hung over, ugh!"

"OK B I'll let you rest. I'll be around all day if you need me. You're going to LAX with me tonight to drop the Belikov's off correct?"

"Yep Pyro I'll be there." He smiles and walks away probably to find Luca.

I spend the day with the Belikov's helping them pack and get ready to leave. I hate to see them go, they are my family. Olena pulls me aside.

"Rose I know you are at a crossroads in your life. I am sorry things always seem to be crazy for you. I know our life in Baia is not exciting, but Rose our home is your home. You are welcome to come stay with us just for a visit or permanently. We'd love to have you, I just wanted you to know you have options and we will always be here for you." She has a small tear running down her face, she wipes it and hugs me.

"Thanks Olena I really appreciate it. I am still in shock. I have no idea what I am going to do. But don't be shocked if after Christmas I show up on your doorstep. As soon as I figure it all out I'll let you all know."

We have lunch and I entertain the kids so the Belikov women can pack. It's my last time to be around mini Dimitri for awhile, I'm like a drug attic I need to get as much of a fix in as possible before they leave. As I am playing with the babies, Yeva sits on the couch across form me and gazes at me. She looks like she has something to say, she still scares me a little even though I've gotten to know and love her.

"Roza. You have a decision to make. You must choose the right path or all will be lost. If you follow your heart everything will work out. Remember follow your heart." She gets up, gives me hug and walks back to her room to finish packing.

Wonderful one of Yeva's riddles, just what I need more things to think about out. I decide to push all of these heavy items aside and play with the babies and Paul.

Pyro and I take them to the airport we have to take two cars. I hate that he'll be alone in the car on the way home, but lead foot promises he won't loose me on the way home so I can watch over him. It's sad to see the Belikov's leave, we say our good byes, shed tears and promise to see each other soon. I have no idea if my promises are valid or not, I have no clue what I'll be doing or where I'll be. Right before Yeva leaves, she gives me one last warning. "Remember Roza follow your heart."

Pyro looks at me curiously and I just shrug, Yeva is a little strange and scary to most so he doesn't push the subject.

~ ****** ~

It's not weird with just Pyro and I at the house by ourselves, I was loving the quiet. I settle back into a routine and slowly start processing all that's happened to me. I still haven't read the letter, it's sitting on my desk and every day I look at it, I just can't seem to open it yet.

Adrian's apology gifts have started. I get packages, flowers, singing telegrams, food delivered, you name it and he sends it. I wish he would donate his money to a charity or something and leave me alone, but no such luck. His packages I just deny, the delivery boys are so easily swayed with my flirting, they gladly took them away. The flowers I keep and drop off at the USC medical center when I go to school. The nurses promise they will go to some poor soul who doesn't have a lot of visitors and this warms my heart. At least someone was enjoying the flowers.

Talia and Christian loved the food deliveries so I also accept those. I thought after a few weeks it would let up, but nope it got worse. Its as if he is getting mad I won't acknowledging him so he sends more crap. He keeps texting Pyro to ask if I checked my phone, Pyro got sick of it and eventually blocked his number. Little did Adrian know his phone was sitting at the bottom of the beautiful Pacific.

Olena gave me Oksana's number and she helped me to block Adrian from my dreams. Some nights I would be so deeply asleep my guard would be down. I would end up at the ski lodge, on our beach, at St. Vlad, or in his grandmother's garden, but I immediately leave. I would always catch a glimpse of his gaze and it pained me to see his eyes so sad and desperate, but we both needed to move on so I never stayed. He didn't stop trying though, he didn't seem to get the hint I wanted to be rid of him.

One day I was in my room typing an email and the door bell rings. I get it just in case it's another package and I need to flirt with the delivery guy to take it back. To my shock it's Anthony.

"Hello Rose how are you?"

"Hey Anthony I am good, and you?" I gesture for him to come in. Pyro comes out to see whose here and waves to Anthony.

"Good. I am only here one night, but I'll get to see Luca and Sisley. I have a Royal Summons for an Engagement Gala. I emphasize the word summons; it's a mandate all Royals are to be in attendance." I give him a suspicious look.

I open the invite, read it and hand it to Pyro. So Adrian changed tactics. I won't acknowledge him so he is ordering my charge to a four day event over the Thanksgiving holiday to get my attention. Geez desperate much?

Pyro reads it and does a short laugh with not much humor to it. "Well B I guess since you won't acknowledge him he's pulled the entire Moroi Royal society together so he can see you."

"Yeah I wonder if all the invites were delivered in person." I say sarcastically and look at Anthony.

"Sorry I volunteered, it gave me a chance to see Luca and Sisley." I just smile and give him a nod of understanding, I can't blame him.

"Well I need to get going we are all meeting Peter and Emily for dinner. Hey Rose before I go I wanted to ask you a favor." Hmmm what could he want?

"OK"

"Rocco is a good friend and he feels awful for what happened. I know you still train with him, but give the guy a break. He really cares for you and after Disneyland he feels like he blew it. Just consider giving him a fair shot, for me please?"

Well that was not what I expected; I thought for sure he'd be pleading some crap for Adrian. "Yeah Anthony I'll think about it, but dating hasn't been my priority lately, I am sure you can understand."

He gives me a look of understanding. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Lord Ivashkov wants to know if you read the letter and considered the offer he and the Princess gave you. He said to tell you he is patient, but they need to know soon."

There are so many things I wanted to say back to that, but Anthony was only the messenger. "Well tell the Princess and the Lord Ivashkov the jury is still out and the essence of a good leader is patience." I had a devious look in my eye. But since I still hadn't read the letter I had no idea what offer I was giving my sarcastic reply to. I guess it's time to read that damn letter.

He smiled I could tell he was holding in laughter. "OK Rose I'll pass that along. Bye Rose, bye Christian."

Christian and I only glanced at the invite so we gathered the family to go over the entire package. It's a four day event with an unknown location for security purposes. We are to show up at LAX and private jets will be taking us to a secret location for the event. There is a list of suggested items to bring and a sample of Royal parties that will be put on so everyone knows what to pack. I absolutely don't want to go, but Tasha and everyone feels it's important to be there since Tasha is trying to push offensive magic and her and her allies need to rally support. They feel Lissa might just be the ally they need.

She looks at me sympathetically. "Sorry Rose I know this will be hard on you, but remember the best revenge is happiness. If they see you are happy and that you have moved on they will realize what little power they have over you."

We discuss the event a little more, eventually I excuse myself to go to my room and Pyro follows. "Rose did you ever read that letter?"

He knows me too well. "Um no, but I guess I better now, time is ticking and I'll need to figure this all out, I keep thinking if I avoid it everything will go away, but I need to deal with reality." He gives me a sympathetic smile and I go off to my room to read Adrian's letter.

I pick it up, it feels like it weighs 100 pounds. I read it and it was not what I expected. I can't believe they are having twins, wow. I decide it's time to face my jerk ex-boyfriend. I send him a text

Rose: Dreamwalk tonight, beach

Adrian: Little Dhmapir is that you, what # is this?

Rose: My new phone, don't keep the # I won't answer your calls

Adrian: Oh. Where's the phone I got u?

Rose: Swimming with fish in the Pacific

Adrian: Oh. I guess you didn't get any of my texts : (

Rose: Nope c u 2nite

**Christian POV**

As much as I know Rose does not want to go this "engagement" event I think it will be good for her to see them in all their miserable glory and she can move on. I am going to talk to Tasha and Urie tonight about hiring Rose. I think Tasha knows how I feel about her, but she hasn't said anything. Tasha and I are so in tuned with each other sometimes we don't even have to have conversations we just know what each other is feeling.

Rose is already in her room for the night, now is my chance to get Tasha and Urie alone to discuss this.

"Hey guys I was thinking and I know Talia has brought it up before, but what if we hired Rose as a private Guardian?"

Urie decides to speak first. "Christian, Talia has brought this up to us before and Tasha and I have discussed it. We have sanctioned Guardian's so we need to be careful. If the Guardian council catches wind of it we could loose Bruno and Ivan, they have really been frowning on this type of thing since so many Dhampirs are quitting the council to be private Guardians. But we love Rose and we could keep it a secret. She won't be able to be at Moroi functions as one of our official Guardians, I don't think that will be a problem because with Anthony transferring we are fully covered for any events. Rose would just be like a family friend that rents a room."

Tasha agrees and gives me a little smile. Yep she knows I love Rose.

"OK thanks. I know Adrian is going to push her to commit about Guarding him and not quitting so I wanted to make sure she knows all her options before she makes her decision. Can I be the one to talk to her about it? I think this surprised Urie, but not Tasha."

They both agreed and I decide I will take Rose to dinner tomorrow on a 'friend' date and talk to her about it. I go to my room and fall asleep dreaming of my usual Rose…

**Rose POV**

I fall asleep and I am immediately pulled into an Adrian dream. I am in my usual black skimpy bikini lying on a huge cabana bed in the middle of our beach. It's so beautiful I've missed it. The beach is the whitest purest sand you could image, there are palm trees all over and the water is deep turquoise, beautiful. It's only me, but I know he's here somewhere. Out of the corner of my eye I see Adrian walking towards me. He has on black board shorts and a blue denim top opened in the front with the long sleeves rolled up.

He doesn't speak; he walks towards me and doesn't take his eyes off me. As he gets closer he gets a small smile on his face. He sits down, turns to me and just gazes at me. I can tell he's taking me in, he hasn't seen me in awhile and it's as if he's burning a memory in his head.

I am silent; I want him to speak first. "Little Dhampir thank you for coming. I was shocked to see your text, but I am so glad that you came. I miss you." He looks at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. I get a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I want to reach out to him, hold him and tell him it's alright, but I keep my hands at my side. I can't show him I still care, I remind myself any emotion I show or anything I say he can use against me.

"Hey" is all I can get out.

"So you wanted to see me?" He was trying to get me to talk.

"Um yah. I read your letter today and I needed to speak to you."

"You just read the letter today?" He looks surprised and a little pissed.

"Yeah I needed some time I am sure you can understand. Oh sorry maybe you can't, you haven't had your heartbroken and been betrayed." Shit I so didn't want to get bitter.

He sighs heavily and hangs his head. "Sorry" Is all he says.

"Look I didn't mean to get all bitter. It's just been hard and I've given myself some time to figure out what I want and I what I am going to do."

"And have you decided?"

"I thought I had, but when I read your letter you gave me some stuff to think about. How much more time do I have to make my decision?"

"Well Lissa is very impatient, but I think you need to see her for yourself and what's going on before you make your decision. Are you coming to the Engagement Gala with Ozera?"

"They are all going; I don't think it's optional? I am still on the fence they think I am coming, but if I quit before then well I guess I don't have to go" I know I am going, but I just wanted to see him sweat a little.

"They really don't have a choice, but apparently you do." He says a little defeated and looks out towards the ocean deep in thought.

"You know making it a mandate was a little over the top."

He turns back to me. "I know, but I figured it might be the only way to get you there."

"I will give you my decision by Christmas. The official switch date is not until January 5th so that's still plenty of time for preparation."

"He doesn't like my answer on the timeframe, but I can see he's happy I am considering their offer."

"OK" He gazes at me and I could see he's pushing back tears.

"Well I better get going. Look I'll make you a deal, you stop with the deliveries and I'll go to the Gala thing."

"Really" His eyes light up.

"Yes, do we have a deal?"

"Deal. And Rose I really am sorry all this happened." I just nod and pull myself from the dream. Adrian doesn't take his eyes off me as I fade away.

**Reveiws are greatly apprceiated : D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this took so long, I wrote 2/3 of the chapter and I didn't like how it turned out. I went and read all of your awesome reviews, got inspired and here's the result. I changed a few things up I think for the better. Enjoy! I hope you like it and remember I really do look at and consider your reviews and suggestions.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

The next day was Saturday and I slept in, went on a late jog with Boxer and got ready for the day. Christian wanted to go out and eat, just us. As much as we were making progress in our relationship I was still a little pissed at him. We were semi dressed up for a late dinner in the human world which was brunch for us.

We ordered, got our food and did some small talk, but I could tell he wanted to talk to me about something.

"OK Pyro spill it?"

"Um spill what?"

"I know you pretty well Sparky and I can tell all of this." I gesture around the restaurant. "Just the two of us is not a random act. So what's up, what do you have to talk to me about?" I gave him a reassuring smile trying to be nice.

"Well I know you said you had to make a decision about what you're going to do after Christmas. Talia and I talked to Urie and Tasha and our family wants to hire you on as a private Guardian. You can stay and go to school and you won't have to put up with Lissa and Adrian." He seemed a little nervous telling me this or it could have been from the anticipation of my answer.

"Wow. Thanks, that's a very generous offer." I didn't know what else to say.

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' in there and more you want to say?"

"Well I just don't know what I am going to do yet. I love you guys, and your family has been great to me, _but I_ am not sure about turning my back on the Guardian traditions. I mean if I am going to guard I think I'd rather be sanctioned." I said as nicely as I could.

"Oh I see." He seemed really disappointed.

"Look I have a lot still to think about, and now I guess I have even more to think about. I'll let you guys know soon, but please know I am so grateful to you and your family, you have done so much for me." I was putting all the niceties into my voice so he wouldn't be hurt. Not sure why he cares so much, probably just afraid of Talia's reaction if I turn this down.

"So did you read the letter?" He had an intense look in his eye it wavered between sadness and anger.

"Um yah I did."

"So what did it say?"

"Well it's not really your business. But if you want the highlights they want me to guard them for two years and then I get my choice of assignments, money, whatever I want."

He looked pissed now. "And you're considering it?"

"Well once again not your business, but the jury is still out. It's a good opportunity, but I don't know if I can handle them or Court." I shrug like it was no big deal, but deep down I was a wreck with the unknown and what decision I should be making.

He went from pissed to seriously angry. "Seriously Rose you're considering it. After what they did to you, are you nuts."

OK now I am pissed, this is none of his business. "Well still not your business, but Adrian slept with her before we were really committed and if _you_ remember correctly I kind of cheated on him in Maui. And if it wasn't for Talia who knows what would have happened between _us_. Plus I am not going to be 'with' him, I am not stupid, I would just be his Guardian along with like 6 others so I would get a ton of time off."

"You are my Guardian so I think it is my bus – " I had to cut him off.

"Um Pyro I will not be your Guardian after Christmas and that was your choice, you signed the form remember. Why does all of this matter so much to you anyways? I get that you want to help and all, but seriously it's my life." My voice was getting louder and I was getting more and more pissed as I kept talking.

Pyro went from pissed to instantly depressed. "Yes I did sign the form and I am sorry. I thought we got past that, but I guess not." He looked so sad.

Shit instant regret. "Look Christian. I'm sorry, seriously I am past it. We are friends; we've been through so much. Your offer is generous, very generous, I will seriously consider it. But right now I am not ruling anything out. I told Adrian I would let them know by Christmas."

He looked shocked. "You talked to him."

"Yeah um dream walk, I needed to talk to him about the offer so I unblocked him last night."

"Oh" Was all he said, but I saw some serious emotion in his eyes.

We both relaxed a little, finished our meal in silence and headed home. The car ride was awkward silence. I internally sighed, I thought he and I got past this. I wonder why he is so concerned about me taking the offer, could he have feelings for me? Nah it's probably just for Talia's sake, she wants me to stay so bad.

The next few weeks I decide to put my worries off until I see Lissa and talk to Eddie. Adrian said I had to see her before I make my decision. The bond is fully cut off so something or someone is blocking me, so I had to wait and see her in the flesh.

Things seemed normal again with Pyro thankfully. Talia and I started our practical jokes backs up since Crazy was gone. Tasha took us all shopping for new winter and ski clothes. Amazing how many cute things we found in LA for winter. I also got some new guarding clothes so I could look ultra professional, didn't want to get lectured by my Mom for not looking proper.

At least Pyro hated the monotonous Royal events, I am sure he'll just make the big ones where he can observe his x-girlfriend and Adrian. This was exciting since that meant I would also get to ditch them and I wouldn't have to see the happy couple entertain and try to impress their subjects so much.

We show up that morning for our flight. The Guards on the flight confiscated all our cell phones, no outside communications. Which to think about it was a good idea; you never know what spies are out there that could tip off humans working with Strigoi. I found out later only certain Royals, like Tasha and Christian, were mandated to come, they couldn't force everyone to come, plus if something happened that would be so stupid, you'd kill off all the Royal Morois in one shot.

Sparky actually looked happy to go on this trip. He'd made quite a few Moroi friends in LA, Tasha and Urie ran with a circle of what I called nice forward thinking Royals and other non Royals that were nice. Hmm this made me wonder if he had a new love interest and maybe she'd be there? I'll have to watch him and see if anyone stands out. Rocco also told me he would be there. I am not sure how I fell about that, I am not ready to date. But I promised Anthony I'd think about it. Adrian did such a number on me and I still pine for my Russian God, sigh. All of these thoughts were getting to me I was getting very nervous about seeing Adrian and Lissa. I was sitting in between Talia and Christian, Talia was asleep, but Pyro was reading a book. He noticed my sudden nervousness.

"Hey B you OK, your head hurt?"

"No, head is aching a little, nothing I can't handle, I just decided now to get nervous about seeing Lissa and Adrian and I'm having a little panic attack. Maybe I should start drinking." I took a few settling breaths.

"Look alcohol might make it better now, but when we get there it will be worse. Wherever we are going I am sure Ivashkov is waiting out front for you. Stay sober it will be better to face him with a clear head." He grabbed my hand and started doing his reassuring circles.

"Don't worry B I'll be here for you." He gave me a sweet smile.

I looked down at our intertwined hands and immediately felt better. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was completely sincere. "Thanks Pyro." The more he held my hand the better I felt.

"Feeling better?" I nod, my breathing was almost back to normal. "Good glad to hear it." His touch felt so good. I laid my head on his shoulder, he continued to read, but I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye.

We were on approach to land and my panic attack returns. We are at the same ski lodge from last winter break. Seeing this place brought back so many memories, Dimitri, him with Tasha, Mason…oh god poor Mason. How was I going to get through these 4 days? I bet Adrian picked this place on purpose since we met here. "Damn him" I say to myself, but Pyro heard me.

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes and kept rubbing circles on my hand reassuring me. "It's OK B you'll be fine, we are all here for you." I can only nod, I am so anxious I don't trust my voice.

Pyro was right, we walk in the lodge, Urie and Tasha are checking all of us in and sitting at the lounge bar with a perfect view of the entry and check in desk was none other than Adrian. Christian had his hand on the small of my back and his other hand was holding my left arm, my right hand was holding Talia's little hand, this linked the 3 of us together. Too Pyro's touch was not intimate, but more protective and friendly, but when Adrian saw us he looked infuriated and narrowed his eyes at Christian. Christian just smirked and gave him a little nod. Adrian then turned his gaze to me and stared intently, his eyes were locked with mine, I felt I could not look away. Tasha handing me my Guardian package and my room keys brought me back to reality. I smiled at him and we headed off to our rooms, I felt Adrian's eyes on my back as we walked away, Pyro stayed protectively close knowing I could loose it at any time.

Christian and I had adjoining rooms. Tasha, Urie, Talia, Bruno and Ivan got a 3 bedroom suite. This place was as beautiful as I remember it. I remembered the big bathtub and I couldn't wait to get in there tonight. I pull out my Guardian schedule, I have only 2, 4 hours shifts, and there is a list of events that Pyro was invited to. I put all my things away, take a quick shower, dress and grab the schedule to go over it with Pyro. I knock on the adjoining door and Pyro answers.

"Hey B what's up?" He's in a suit and looks amazing. Then I notice he's not alone.

"Rose you remember Connie Conta from that party a few weeks ago."

"Hello Rose nice to see you again. Christian has agreed to be my escort to the welcome cocktail party tonight." She smiles at me. She is pretty, has dirty blond hair and light green eyes, she reminds me of Lissa, but she's not as pretty. Hmmm is this who Pyro has his eye on? I already like her better than Crazy, but we'll see.

"Yeah Pyro I wanted to go over this schedule with you. Can you tell me what events you'll be going to?" We sit down to go over the schedule. Connie is watching TV ignoring us. We finish up and Pyro tells me he'll get me when he's ready to go. I leave the two potential love birds to themselves.

As I get back to my room I have 4 messages, geez, I was only gone 20 minutes. The first one was the standard welcome to the hotel, then my Mom reminding me to dress my best, ugh, then Rocco telling me he'll see me tonight and what room number he was in so I could call him, and the last one was a little strange. It was Lissa, she sounded so happy and a little off. It reminded me of Elle Woods in Legally Blonde squared, scary. Did she really think I was not ready to punch her, she said they'd be coming by. WTF. Sure enough there was a knock at the door.

It was Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and Anthony. Lissa squels like a dying cat and hugs me tight, I felt her little baby belly. If I wasn't ready to punch her lights out I would have thought it was cute. "Rose I am so happy to see you. I can't wait until you join us at Court. We are going to have so much fun!" She pulls me into another death grip hug.

I look at Adrian and Eddie and their eyes are saying volumes. This is what Adrian was talking about, she is crazy, what kind of meds do they have this women on. As much as I wanted to hate her and back hand her, I suddenly felt very concerned. It was like the Stepford wives did an invasion of the Body Snatchers on her and she was a shell of a person that only cared about parties, clothes and nothing worth any meaning. The more she talked the more I realized Adrian was right, I had to see this to believe it. When I hugged a very worn looking Eddie I whispered in his ear, "We need to talk." He just nodded and told me with his eyes he was worried sick.

Lissa was almost delusional. I tried so much to hate her, but how can you hate insane people, you just feel sorry for them. Did she really think I was coming to Court for sure; Adrian has some explaining to do. I didn't want to, but I hugged him just so I could whisper to him, "Dream walk, explain." He nodded his head in understanding.

Shit, just as I was pulling away from Adrian Pyro and his 'escort' walked in. Hmmm I suddenly had some pretty harsh feelings towards her, could I be jealous? Great more drama to cloud my head.

"Rose we are ready to go." Connie is all dressed up, her hair in an updo and she has her arms interlocked with Pyro. I couldn't help it, for one second I glared at her arm. I don't think anyone noticed, except Adrian, probably form my traitor aura giving me away. Damn why am I jealous? I guess I just loved that he was comforting me so much earlier and now that Connie is around he'll be busy chasing her and I won't have him to lean on when I have my next panic attack.

We all walk together to the cocktail reception. Connie was talking to Lissa the whole time about some mindless crap, ugh it was so unLissa like, well the old Lissa anyway. I was a little sad this shell of a person is nothing like my best friend, I really missed her and could use her right now, sigh. Christian gave me a strange look and I can tell he was referring to Lissa's odd behavior, I just nodded to say like yah 'know what ya mean, scary.'

I stood next to Eddie in my best Guardian clothes, bored out of my mind, and of coarse I was hungry as normal. I wasn't going to touch any of their nasty ass food, yikes, I'll grab something after. Rocco was there and he was staring at me all night with those sparkling blue Christian eyes. He was very god like; ugh it reminded me so much of Dimitri, this evening just keeps getting worse.

I was bored, but it was interesting watching all the Royals. Tasha was working the room; she was a rock star gaining allies where she could. Urie was so charming it seems him by her side erased a lot of her past stigma she used to have, I was happy for her. She was beaming you couldn't help but smile at her. Pyro noticed me smiling and watching Tasha. He was also watching her and he gave me a sweet nod of understanding. We both knew what the other was thinking, both so proud of our little Tasha. It's weird, I am so in tune with him, it's a lot like I was with Dimitri, wince. This place brought back so many memories of him and Mason, wince. It was going to be a long 4 nights.

As we are leaving Rocco pulls me aside, I tell Pyro one second and he looks a little shocked to see me talking to Rocco.

"Hey Rose are you working later?" I look at Christian as if to ask, he can hear what Rocco has asks me.

"Um no, Connie and I were going to order food to the room and watch some movies, you can be off if you'd like." He gave me a small smile.

Hmmm could he be happy to get rid of me? I bet he wants to be alone with Connie.

I turn back to Rocco. "Nope I am free." Out of the corner of my eye I see Adrian glaring at me and Rocco, I ignore him I don't have time for his jealous crap.

"OK cool, meet me in an hour by the guard post out front and dress real warm, like in ski clothes." He has a huge smile, I wonder what is up?

I am excited now, Rocco is a fun guy and maybe he had something fun planned. I am so sick of my drama filled life I need some fun. As I am deep in thought running possibilities of what I might be doing tonight, Christian and Connie pull me out of my trance and say goodnight.

I get dressed and head off to meet Rocco. He's waiting for me. He has a picnic packed which thrilled me, I was starved. I was so excited to have some plans I forgot to eat dinner. He's beaming, he has such a great smile, he really is gorgeous.

I find out we are going snowmobiling to a secluded spot and are going to have a snow picnic. OK finally some fun!

Rocco drove and I hung on tightly behind him. He was pretty crazy, but nothing I couldn't handle, being as I am a daredevil at heart.

We get to our spot and he set up our picnic. I have some butterflies, this is really a romantic thing to do and I don't know if I am ready for this, yikes. We eat, me of coarse stuff myself since I am starving. He's says I have to be some Italian with my appetite. Rocco is a great guy I really am enjoying myself; this is seriously just what the doctor ordered.

All of sudden he grabs me and pulls me towards an open area in the snow. "Come on Rose let's make snow angels."

I froze. A wonderful memory came back to me of mine and Dimitri's road trip where we made snow angels. I was fighting traitor tears, dammit. I followed Rocco, he was so excited he didn't realize I was suddenly depressed.

We make our snow angels, he's talking the whole time about how when he was little his family would go to Switzerland and play in the snow. I am only half listening thinking about my fallen Russian God and my wonderful snow angel memory I had with him.

I am not paying too much attention so I don't notice that Rocco rolls over to kiss me. It's a small sweet kiss, but it totally took me by surprise and I froze. I realized I couldn't do this. This guy was beautiful, sweet and wonderful, but I just wasn't ready. He had the same eyes as Christian, wore the same cologne as Adrian, and had a similar body and features as Dimitri. When I was under him kissing him, all I could think about was those three. This was so not fair to him, I had to stop this and tell him I was not ready.

When my response to his kiss was not returned with the enthusiasm he wanted he pulled back and looked at me.

"Sorry Rose I really like you, I just couldn't help myself, but by your response is it too soon?" I nod and he gets off me and helps me up, we go back to our picnic.

"Look Rocco you are a great guy, and too good looking for words." He gave me his million dollar smile in response to my compliment. "But I am pretty broken and I've been burned pretty bad. I am sorry, but right now I just want to be friends." I say scrunching into my shoulders feeling a little ashamed.

"Rose, no problem. I really do like you, but I also consider you a friend and if that's all we are right now then that's great. But keep me in mind when you are ready." He smiles at me and gives me fake punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks Rocoo you are a great guy and a great friend." Thank god that went well, what a relief, one less thing to take off my worry plate.

We finish up our food and he lets me drive the snowmobile back, it was such a blast, I was having so much fun. I really needed this and Rocco was so easy to be around I really did consider him a good friend.

We head back and he walks me to my room. We didn't get to drink his famous hot cocoa so we decide to have it in my room. Sparky must have heard us come in, it was pretty late, I felt bad waking him up. He opens our joint door and looks taken aback that Rocco is with me.

"Hey Rose just checking to make sure you got in OK." He turns his gaze to Rocco and although it's not as bad, he has that same testosterone resentment that he did when we were all in the guest apartment when Adrian was here.

I decide I need to diffuse the situation. "Yeah we just back from snowmobiling, it was so fun. You should try it with Connie or something. Anyways, we were going to have some hot cocoa do you want some?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Um no I'm good thanks, I am tired from the flight, I am heading to bed. I'll shut the door, but if you want you can open it later." Hmmm did he want me to open it so he would know when Rocco left or if Rocco left at all, interesting?

We said our goodnight to Pyro, had our hot cocoa and Rocco left, I thanked him and gave him a friendly hug. He didn't seem let down or mad, thank god. He really was an easy going guy. He's great boyfriend material, but I just wasn't ready and wasn't feeling it.

As soon as he left I open the adjoining door, not sure if Christian was asleep or not, but his room was dark and his eyes were closed.

That awesome huge bathtub was calling me. I take a nice warm bubble bath, dim the lights and light some candles. This day that started so stressful ended on such a good note I was happy and relaxed.

I am lying in the tub resting my eyes and I feel a presence staring at me. It's Pyro, he is just gazing at me. I look up and I am shocked to find him in the bathroom, shit I guess I didn't lock the door.

He turns beat red. "Rose I am so sorry, but I forgot to ask you something and I wanted to get you before you fell asleep, sorry the door was open. Do you want to hit the slopes with Talia and me tomorrow?"

I am a little embarrassed, but I have bubbles covering everything so it's not like he can see anything. I decide in true Rose form to blow it off.

"Um sure Pyro sounds good."

"Well sorry again to interrupt, you really should lock the door." He laughs and gives me his little smirk.

As he's walking out I throw a luffa at him and he gets a little wet. "Thanks Pyro I'll remember that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight B."

I finish my bath and get in my big comfy bed. I am exhausted I just hope I sleep better tonight, my nightmares have been ramping up. I fall asleep vowing to myself to make the most of this trip and have a blast like I did tonight.

**Hope you liked it the next chapter should be better. Now that I am back on track I am dying to write it so I'll get it up ASAP. Reviews are always appreciated!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them! Things are heating up, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

I was sitting on a swing in Adrian's Grandmother's garden. I no longer called out to him I knew he would appear when he was ready. He came out from behind a tree and sits down next to me. He's in khaki's with a green button down shirt showing off his amazing eyes and he was barefoot. I never noticed before, but like most things on Adrian his feet were adorable. I was in a red tank dress, it was cute and not too revealing.

"Little Dhampir, I've missed you." He smiles at me and caresses my cheek. I don't pull away, but I didn't smile at his touch, he frowned.

"Adrian what the hell is wrong with Lissa?"

He lets out a long sigh and runs his hand through his hair. "She is not handling the spirit well and it was affecting the babies, so we had to put her on medication. There are limited drugs we can use since she's pregnant so this is the best we can do until after the birth."

"Well she seems nuts and why does she think I am coming to Court, I haven't decided." I say pretty harshly.

"She really misses you and needs you. I was hopeful you would decide to come when you saw how bad she was, so I told her you would be with us after the holidays. If you decide to say no I'll cross that bridge when I have to. Rose I'm so sorry, but please…." He looks down, he seems ashamed.

"Adrian you shouldn't have lied, it's not right, it will be worse if I decide to quit. It's not fair you're doing this to me, I don't need your guilt Adrian." I put some venom in my voice.

His voice is thick, he's holding back tears. "Rose I know you hate me, but I need you too. This is all so much, I miss you." He's full on crying now, shit why is he doing this to me.

"Adrian" He looks up at me with the saddest most sorrow filled eyes. I cave and hug him, he just looks so desperate.

He responds immediately and hugs me so tight. "Thank you Rose, holding you will help me to get through these next 3 dreadful days. You are like my happy drug, if I have you I can do anything." He smells me I can tell taking me all in.

I pull away and he looks very sad but I am not going to let guilt get the best of me. "I still hate you Adrian, you're playing on my guilt and my good graces. I hate that you are doing this to me, it's not fair."

"I know, I am sorry, but please Rose this is a win for everyone, the Ozera's get a great Guardian, Sisley and Luca get their family back, Lissa and my kids will be safe and sane and I'll be able to function with you watching over me and you'll get whatever you want. I mean it Rose I will do or give you anything, anything you want. Just please." He gives me his most powerful pleading eyes.

I am trying to look away, I hate those eyes, they are hypnotic. I fight his trance he always locks me in and look away. "I told you'd I'd think about it and I will I promise."

"Thanks Rose, I'm sorry I don't mean to put this all one you, but do know how much I love and care for you. I'll let you go, sleep tight my love." He kisses my forehead and the dream fades. I don't fight him on the physical contact, I know he knows he'll never have me again and friendship is all we will ever have. I can forgive him, but I will never forget.

I get up early and do my shift, I left Pyro a note that I'd be back so Talia, he and I could ski for the day. On my way back I ran into my Mom, she reminds me about my duty and becoming the future King's Guardian is a blessing for someone like me with a tarnished record. She didn't mention it, but she must have known Tasha offered me a private Guardian job. I bit back so many things I wanted to say and just told her Lord Ivashkov was very generous and I would never forget my duty. I walk away from our talk in a horrible mood and I was starving.

I walk in my room and I instantly felt better. Pyro and Talia were waiting for me with a huge breakfast. Christian noticed my face and got instantly worried. I told him about running into my Mom and he just nodded in understanding. I told him I was not going to let her ruin my day.

The three of us had so much fun skiing. I took it easier than I did last year, when Mason and I were pushing each other and he got hurt. I am a responsible guardian and protecting my charge was priority one, Dimitri would be so proud. Although we were not crazy we rocked the slopes and had a great time. At the end of the day we played in the snow, made a snowman, Talia and I attacked Pyro with snow and he managed to tackle both of us. I notice from a sun porch Adrian smoking and watching us intently. I pretended like I didn't see him and kept having a good time.

Talia and Christian went back to their rooms, there was a dinner they had to get ready for. I told them I would meet them, I had to go pick up the specifics of my last shift day after tomorrow. As I am walking back to my room I decide to go a different way, I will enter the lodge through the same porch where I first met Adrian.

I was a little surprised to see him in the same spot smoking on that porch.

"Little Dhampir fancy meeting you here." He puts out his clove cigarette and gives me his classic sexy Adrian smirk.

"Well if this isn't a Déjà vu moment." I give him a small polite smile.

"I spend as much time on this porch as possible, it brings back so many wonderful memories." He gazes at me and the intensity between us picks up.

"Yeah, I can't believe I haven't even known you a year, so much has happened in that time, it feels like a lifetime." My words make me sad so much has happened to me in that time and most of it was not good.

"Little Dhampir I would give anything to go back to that first day we met." He suddenly looks sad.

"Adrian stop, what's done is done, we both need to move on." I give him my best pleading eyes.

"Yeah it looks like you're pretty chummy with Pyro, are you moving on to him. I thought you'd still be mad at him for what he did to you." He looks very jealous.

"Well forgiveness is one of my finer qualities. You should be grateful for this quality since my forgiveness will be a must if I am to accept your offer." I cross my arms in front of my chest and give him a gotcha look.

He looks thoughtful. "Yes I am grateful for your forgiveness quality, even if that means Sparky gets to benefit as well." The jealous look is back.

"You're not jealous are you? He's my charge we are good friends, he's done a lot for me and has been there for me through some hard times. That's all it is friendship, not that it's any of your business" Could he really think I like Pyro or that he likes me?

His sad look went straight to desperate. "Yes he has, and I should be grateful to him, but Rose he's after you whether you want to believe it or not. So just watch yourself I don't trust him." He looks sincere, but who knows what he'll say to get me to take his offer.

"Well I got to go and get ready, see you tonight." I give him a little wave and head off.

"Yes I'll see you tonight. Bye my love." I ignore his loving comment and head to my room to get ready.

I get ready and Connie's guardian Bryan and I follow her and Pyro to dinner. Hmmm they seem pretty chummy two nights in a row going to the 'event' together. It will be interesting if they hang out again after the party. The party goes off without a hitch. Adrian was very drunk, he was watching me all night, and it was making me very nervous a lot of people were noticing. I know Pyro and Tasha noticed as well, Pyro did not look happy. He comes over to talk to me.

"B are you OK? Adrian is stalking you with his eyes and I can see it's getting to you." He's so sweet to care about me.

"Yeah I'll survive, he's really drunk and he's not being so subtle, I just hate how he's drawing attention to me."

"You want me to start a fire and cause a distraction." He gives me his Christian sarcastic grin.

"Thanks Pyro, but I'll be alright. How much longer will we be here?" I was so tired I'd had such a long day.

"I am ready now let's go. You want to watch a movie with me tonight?" This was a shocker.

"Um sure, but don't you have plans with Connie?" He gave me a confused look.

"Nope not tonight." Hmmm wonder why?

**Christian POV**

Today was so much fun. It was so great to see Rose let loose, smile and have some fun. She has had such a hard year with so many ups and downs I loved to see my Rose smile.

I saw Adrian watching us at the end of the day when we were playing around with Talia. I think Rose saw him too, but we both ignored him. I loved that he was jealous of me, I know he can tell how I feel about Rose.

During dinner Adrian was really drunk and staring at Rose. He was making it so obvious I could tell it was making Rose uncomfortable. I decide to check on her.

"B are you OK? Adrian is stalking you with his eyes and I can see it's getting to you." I was ready to catch his Armani suit on fire so he'd leave her be.

"Yeah I'll survive, he's really drunk and he's not being so subtle, I just hate how he's drawing attention to me." She looked a little nervous.

"You want me to start a fire and cause a distraction." The thought of catching him on fire make me smile.

"Thanks Pyro, but I'll be alright. How much longer will we be here?" I was ready to go and be alone with Rose.

"I am ready now let's go. You want to watch a movie with me tonight?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Um sure don't you have plans with Connie?" Hmmm why would she say this? Does she think I like Connie, is she jealous?

"Nope not tonight." I only want to be with you like every other night of my life.

We watched a movie in Rose's room. I wasn't really paying much attention to the movie I was mostly watching Rose. She looked so tired. Eventually she fell asleep and was laying her head on my shoulder. I turned the movie very low so I could listen to Rose sleep. I laid lower on the bed and put my arm around her so I could hold her.

I knew she wouldn't wake up she was too tired. Laying there holding her I felt whole. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. All her worries, stress and problems were wiped away. I loved when she looked like this, I could watch her sleep forever. She had taken a shower before the movie and her smell was so fresh. I wanted to hold her like this every night when she was sleeping.

Like all good things me holding Rose had to come to an end. As much as I wanted to fall asleep holding her I resisted, I didn't want to push her and sleep with her in her bed. I was slowly winning her trust back, but I still had a ways to go. I tucked her into bed and reluctantly went to my room. I fell asleep dreaming of Rose reveling in her smell that still lingered on me.

I woke up to Rose screaming in her sleep, another nightmare, but this one was horrible. I ran in her room, held her to me and tried to calm her down. "Shhhhh Rose it's OK, I'm here, it's OK, you're OK." She was trembling.

"Oh my god Christian it was so real, I was back in that house…..Mason." She was so scared, I just kept holding her and reassuring her.

She looked up at me with the most innocent look in the world. "Will you stay here and sleep in my bed?" She was terrified.

"Sure B I am here for you always."

I snuggled her to me and she laid on my chest and fell right to sleep. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, I was in heaven holding her to me.

I woke up first and was watching Rose sleep waiting for her to get up. She was not a morning person, I could tell she was awake and was just pushing her rest time as much as she could. She finally opened her eyes. "Hey" she looked a little guilty.

"Christian thank you for staying with me last night. I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I know I am supposed to be your Guardian and protect you and here I need you to hold me and sleep me with because I am having horrible nightmares." She was actually serious.

"Rose, seriously it's my pleasure. I am the one that dragged you here to face your x and his new fiancé and then it ends up it to be at the place that brought back horrible memories of you losing your best friend when he was trying to save your life from evil creatures of the night." She smiled at me, I loved her smile.

"Thanks Pyro"

While Rose got ready I ordered breakfast and then took a quick shower. We were eating in comfortable silence. Rose is always so hungry she rarely talk when she eats, I even find her huge appetite adorable.

"So what's on the agenda today besides the luncheon, are you going to hang out with Connie?" She asks I could tell she was curious. Yep she thinks I like Connie.

"Rose Connie is just my friend; I swear there's nothing between us." I was watching her closely trying to gauge how she felt about this.

"Oh yeah sure, it just seemed like you liked her more than 'friends' I mean you guys are cute together, I just thought, well yeah." She seemed a little flustered. Yes, maybe she was jealous.

"No Rose, Connie is dating a human; we are the two outcasts in the Royal circle so we naturally cling to one another for support." I am ecstatic that she cares.

"Oh I see" She smiles and finishes her food.

This day started off too good to go a stupid Royal luncheon and deal with the ridiculous celebration of the happy couple crap. "Hey Rose let's say you and I skip out on all the Royall bullshit today and have some fun?"

"Sure Pyro that sounds great what do you have in mind?"

"Let me go make a few calls, I'll be right back."

I leave Rose to have some privacy. I make some calls and get everything settled. This is going to be so perfect; I can't wait to surprise Rose. I go back to her room, pack some stuff in a bag for her and tell her she has to close her eyes so I can keep the surprise.

"Alright ready?" I turn to her and she looks nervous and excited at the same time.

"Sure Pyro, when will I find out what we're doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes I do with my life." She was 100% sincere.

I smiled so big to her answer. "You'll find out soon, let's go."

We headed off to spend the day together.

**Hope you liked it. I have in my head what they are going to do if anyone has a better idea I'll use it. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This story has gotten over 200 reviews and I got 10 for lastchapter so far. To reward you guys I am posting tonight instead of tomorrow to reward you guys. THANK YOU!!!!**

**I am going with my original thought of what Pyro would choose to do with Rose, hope you like it.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

Pyro had my bag and we were walking towards a section of the hotel I remember from the party we went to last year with Adrian. The place was practically deserted since most respectable Royal Moroi would be getting ready to go the luncheon, puke. So glad we are skipping out on this.

We walk into the spa and Christian checks us in. Cool a spa day; I've never really done this before. The Moroi behind the counter gave me an odd look when Pyro wasn't paying attention. Yep most Dhampirs don't go to spas, but I've never been normal so why start now? Mrs. Personality asks us to follow her. She tells us to put a robe on, hand us flip flops and tells us to meet in the lounge for our couples massage.

"A couples massage?" I give Christian a questioning look.

"Yeah sorry about that, it just means a massage for two in the same room. Don't worry it's just a name. This place is deserted right now this is a perfect time to come. We can get a massage why the rest of the Moroi world is kissing the 'happy couples ass'."

I give him my best sexy Rose smile. "That sounds awesome Pyro, this is going to be fun!"

"See ya in a few Rose." He winks at me and we walk off to our separate dressing rooms, mens and womens.

I have never had a massage. I was very excited for it though. Lissa and I were going to get them at Court, but I wanted to get my nails done instead, but I guess I had a foot massage then. The check in chick said to put the robe on, but what about underneath, hmmm this is a dilemma? Do I go totally naked under the robe or do I put on my thong or bathing suit, hmmm. I decide to go totally naked, hopefully this won't be an issue, but I am feeling gutsy today.

Pyro is lying on a lounge chair waiting for me. I go to sit next to him.

"So have you ever had one of these?" He asks me curious.

"Nope, you?"

"Um yeah Tasha likes to pamper us on vacations." He looked a little embarrassed, it could be looked at as a girly thing, but as a couple or just two good friends it will be cool.

Two people came out to get us, one man and one women, both Moroi. We follow them, they tell us to get under the blankets, they leave to give us privacy and said they'd be back in a little. WHAT!

I look at Pyro and I blush I can feel the heat on my face, I am beat red. He laughs, he must know why I am bright red. "Don't worry Rose I'll turn around while you get under the blanket."

"Oh OK" I hang my robe up, take off my flip flops and slip under the bedding. It was the softest cotton I have ever felt and the blankets were heated. I am proud of Pyro he didn't peak once.

"OK Sparky I am done. Your turn." He turns to look at me and pulls his robe off, hangs it up and is standing there in all his glory. OMG I was going to look away, but he stripped before I even knew what was going on and then I couldn't look away.

He smirks and then gets under the blankets on the massage table. "See something you like B."

I think I was still in shock I just stared at him. "Rose you alright?

I was flustered and bright red again. "Oh sorry I meant to look away, but um didn't have time….yeah sorry." I sounded like an idiot.

"No worries I am not embarrassed if you aren't, plus its dark in here I am sure you didn't see much." Are you crazy I saw enough and boy was it good, Christian in the flesh, nice visual, whew! I was so flustered I needed to calm down I laid my head down, closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing.

As the two massage attendants come in I look at Christian. He is also lying down on his belly like me, face turned my way, he has the sweetest smile on his face while he takes in my gaze. I smile back, he's so cute, I can't believe he thought of this. I am finally relaxed enough to take in the room.

The lights are dim, there is soft relaxing spa music playing in the background, two fountains in the room are providing the relaxing sound of running water, there was incense burning it smelt great. It was very calm and peaceful. The male was assigned to me which made sense. He asked me questions like if I'd ever had a massage, what areas to focus on and if I was sore anywhere.

I told him to focus on my lower back and feet they were always my sore spots. I was really relaxed, this was awesome, it felt so good. I mostly closed my eyes never falling asleep, but was on the verge, it was wonderful. Every now and then I would look over at Pyro, he was very relaxed, but never closed his eyes, he kept them gazing at me. I was feeling very attracted to him. I don't know if it was the place, the couples massage, the relaxed state I was in, seeing him in all his glory, or the way he was gazing at me, but God if those people weren't in this room I might not be able to contain myself from attacking him. I close my eyes and focus on containing my composer and enjoy the rest of my massage.

When we were done I was so relaxed I didn't think I could move. The two attendants said with the purchase of our massages we had full use of all the facilities for the day. They left us alone and told us to take our time. Christian started to get up to put his robe on, this time I turned away from him, not trusting myself. I kept my eyes closed and then I felt his presence.

He was standing next to me, his hand on my back. It was like fire touching me, but in an erotic way. I stopped breathing reacting to his touch. "Hey Rose I'll let you have some privacy. Will you meet me at the hot springs? We can relax in the water, have lunch and get all of this massage oil off of us."

"Yeah sure, see you in a few." I didn't dare look at him, not sure what would have happened.

I got back and took a quick cool shower so I could compose myself. I haven't felt like this about Pyro in awhile, those feelings I don't think ever went away I was just able to suppress them. I need to be good, he was my friend, my Guardian and I was not ready for this yet. Thanks to Mr. Ivashkov I was still an emotional wreck. I decided to put on my bikini, behave myself, stop running these crazy bundled up thoughts in my head and just enjoy the day with my 'friend'.

He was waiting for me with some water bottles. I got in, the water was hot, but felt good on my skin.

"You need to drink a lot of water, it will help flush all the toxins out of your body from the massage." I nod and grab some water.

"So did you like it?"

"Yep and it beats lunch with the saps."

"Yes agreed." He drinks some water, puts his bottle down and holds my hand.

I wonder if this was a friendly gesture or if he was trying to close the gap between us with physical contact. I study him trying to gage his intentions. Again we are so in tune, it's as if he knows what I am thinking.

"Look Rose I am tired of pretending. I know I hurt you, I know I screwed up. I know Adrian ripped your heart up. But I care for you Rose and I want us to be together." He closes the gap between us, still holding my hand, while caressing my cheek.

"Christian I – " He cut me off.

"I know what you're going to say Rose. Yes I am your charge, yes this is forbidden, yes you are not ready. But I know you care for me too. I won't push you. You are in control. You know how I feel and I am willing to wait Rose, I can very patient, but I needed to tell you and I will wait until you are ready."

Is he reading my mind? "Christian, I have feelings for you too. You listed all the reasons why this can't happen. I just need some time to figure out what I am going to do. You have been here for me all along and I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

He looks at me warmly, I think he's going in for a kiss, but he was just pulling me to him, he turned me so my back was leaning onto his chest, I laid my head next to his, he held me while we enjoyed the hot spring water. I felt his lips at the side of my head by my hair. I knew all I had to do was turn and we could be kissing so easily. But I resisted, I really wasn't ready and he was my charge, ugh. But I was falling for him and I was falling hard, yikes.

We lounged a little longer and had a yummy lunch. We headed back to our rooms to shower and get cleaned up. We were having a family dinner and then Talia was coming back to Christian's room to watch a movie with us.

It was nice to all be together at dinner, it's only been a few days, but I missed my family. Adrian, Lissa and some of Adrian's family members were at a big table across the banquet hall having dinner. He was glaring at me again, I purposely put my back to him, but I could feel his glare on my back. I also saw Pyro kept looking up at him giving him dirty looks, so I know he kept staring. I tried my best to ignore him and catch up with everyone.

We watched 'Sweet Home Alabama' with Talia and then we walked her back to her room. On the way home Pyro wanted to have a drink at the lounge bar.

"Come on Rose one drink, please, just one drink." I really didn't want to, but he gave me those damn pleading eyes, I swear he knew how to get me to say yes to him, this is not good.

"OK fine you're my charge I have to listen, but I am not drinking. Since when do you drink anyways?"

"I don't really drink much, but I want to spend some more time with you. We've had so much fun today I don't want it to end." How could I say no to this?

**Christian POV**

I didn't want to say goodnight to Rose so I pretend want a drink so I could extend my time with her.

"Come on Rose one drink, please." I gave her my best pleading eyes.

"OK fine you're my charge I have to listen, but I am not drinking. Since when do you drink anyways?" She's always so professional, sigh.

"I don't really drink much, but I want to spend some more time with you. We've had so much fun today I don't want it to end." She looked defeated, yes I won. More time with Rose, happy dance.

My responsible Guardian got hot cocoa, I had a martini. We are enjoying ourselves, we got a far off table so we could watch the snow fall through the tinted windows, the sun was up, it was late in the Moroi world.

I look up and see Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and Anthony making their way over to us. Shit why didn't I listen to Rose.

Rose stands out of respect, but I sit and stay relaxed.

Lissa starts. "Christian you look good, glad you and your aunt could make the trip to help us celebrate." She was rubbing it in, poor Rose.

Adrian was teetering a little, drunk as usual. He was staring at Rose, Anthony had an arm on him to keep him from falling.

I put on my best sarcastic smile. "Yes Princess we are pleased to be invited many of our close friends are here." She's kissing ass since she realizes how connected Tasha is with the offensive magic crowd. "Congratulations on your engagement and your pregnancy. I am sure you both will be very happy." As I said this I moved my gaze to Adrian, he narrowed his eyes and glared at my comments.

"Thank you, we are so excited." She sounded like a sorority sister who just got voted President of the house.

"So sorry you could not make the luncheon today, I hope nothing is wrong that kept you from the event?" She's asks politely, but I could tell she was angry we weren't there to honor them.

"Oh no I was a little under the weather, but my faithful Guardian nursed me back to health." I smile at Rose, she gives me a devious smile back. Adrian gives me a murderous look, Eddie looks between us confused; I can see he's wondering if something is going on between us. Lissa is clueless she probably thinks I still pine from her, which couldn't farther from the truth. Rose is the only women for me.

"Well we better get going, Rose are you ready?" She was silent and I could tell very uncomfortable I had to get her out of here.

"Rose I wanted to ask you, I'll be designing your room as soon as we get back what color scheme do you prefer?" Lissa turns to ask Rose.

Rose's eyes open wide and she looks at me frantic. What the hell she said yes to them, why would she lie to me? I've already lost her, I felt like someone just ribbed my heart out of my chest.

"Um whatever you prefer, surprise me. You have impeccable taste I am sure you will do a wonderful job." Lissa smiled at this, she loved compliments.

Rose was glaring at Adrian, he looked scared. I need to get Rose back and figure out what the hell is going on.

We said our good nights. Rose reminded Eddie they were meeting for breakfast.

I was speed walking back to my room with Rose on my tail. She sensed I was pissed and didn't say anything; she would want to wait until we get back to the room so no one noticed us.

I open my door and Rose follows me in. "What the hell Rose?"

"Christian it's not what it seems, I haven't agreed just let me explain."

She explains what Adrian has told her and what he told Lissa. She swears she still hasn't made up her mind.

I believe her, but I am still upset. I don't know what I am going to do if she accepts their offer. I need to get as close to Rose as possible before then so she won't leave. I love her.

Rose goes to her room to take a bath and get ready for bed. I change into my PJ pants and put on a t-shirt. I decide I am just going to lie in Rose's bed and see if she kicks me out. I put on the TV and wait for her.

She comes out in a small tank top and little PJ shorts, she looks amazing.

"So Pyro something wrong with your bed?" She looks a little amused that I am in her bed.

I put on my innocent face. "Well since you keep me up at night with your nightmares I figured I would just sleep with you tonight and hold you so I can keep all your dreams at bay. You know like your own personal dream catcher." OK pleading eyes do your job.

"Pyro…." She shakes her head and has a look between disbelief and amusement.

I hold out my arms for her, she just shrugs and crawls into bed with me, lays on my chest and I clasp my arms around her. "Fine Sparky, but no funny stuff." She says sarcastic.

"Don't worry B I know you find me irresistible with no shirt on so I made sure to put a t-shirt on, hopefully you can keep your hands off me so no funny stuff will happen." She smacks my arm a little

"Not funny Pyro." I can tell she's smiling.

I laugh a little I love that she can be light with me. "Goodnight B"

"Goodnight Pyro. I had a great time today, thank you." She cuddled into me a little tighter.

I haven't stopped smiling since Rose got in bed with me. "You're welcome Rose. Tomorrow I have something even better planned. Sleep now and get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

I am blissfully happy with Rose in my arms; I plan on making this a nightly occurrence. As long as she doesn't kick me out I'll just show up in her bed each night. We both fall asleep blissfully in each other's arms, how it's supposed to be.

**I know the teasing and fore play between Rose and Pyro is killing some of you, but that's what makes it good! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all your great reviews! It seems everyone liked the last chapter, this will be the last chapter at the lodge, then back to LA and Christmas time or should I say decision time! **

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

I woke up early for my breakfast with Eddie and my last 4 hour Guardian shift. I wondered why I had so little guard work. It was either Adrian throwing his weight around so he could stalk me more around the lodge or it could have been because my charge only had one Guardian, most had 2, where Pyro only had me. Hmmm the thoughts that keep you in bed, avoiding your day.

I was also warm and comfortable in Christian's arms, the idea of getting up early did not sound good right now, but I needed to talk to Eddie. I stirred trying not to disturb my sexy fire user, but he was kind of awake and held me tighter as if to keep me in bed. "No Rose it's too cold out there, don't go."

"Sorry Sparky I got a breakfast date with Eddie and I have to work. How about you meet me for lunch in the café after my shift, it ends at 12?" I reluctantly freed myself form his death grip.

He was rubbing his eyes and looked so cute, like a little kid. After I got out of bed he grabbed the covers and tucked them around himself like it was too cold. I couldn't resist I pulled off the covers, he grabbed me and pulled me back on the bed for some tickle torture. "Christian" _giggle_ "Stop" _giggle_ "I have to" _giggle_ "Meet Eddie" _giggle_ "Please".

He released me and stopped with the tickling, but I could tell he was about to pick me up and through me over his shoulder. Ha I was quicker with my awesome ninja skills and ran to the bathroom to escape him.

He knocks on the door. "Not fair Rose you start a war and then run away, I'll get you later."

"Ewwww Pyro I am shaking in my boots." I was teasing him while I was getting ready.

I came out with makeup and hair done and went to grab my clothes. Pyro had tucked himself back in my bed and was watching me pull my clothes out of my closet. "Don't worry Rose I won't peak, you can change right here." He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Yeah sure Pyro, I'll go in the bathroom I wouldn't want to disrupt your beauty sleep by getting you all hot and bothered." I gave him my best sexy smile and winked at him before walking in the bathroom to put my clothes on.

When I came out of the bathroom Pyro had all the blankets on my bed cocooned around him and was resting his eyes, but I could tell he wasn't back to sleep yet. He kept his eyes closed and had a little smile on his face. "See you at lunch B. Tell Eddie hi for me."

As I walked into the restaurant to meet Eddie he gave me an odd look. "What's with the smile, you are not a morning person so for you to be smiling like that this early…wait did you have sex last night?" He smirks at me.

I hit him on the arm. "Eddie get your head out of the gutter, of course not." What he didn't know, it was from waking up in Pyro's arms and then our little teasing fun this morning. Actually this whole trip has been putting a smile on my face, it was nice to relax and have some fun.

"Well what is it; I haven't seen you this happy since…" He cut himself off not wanting to talk about Dimitri and Mason.

"You know I am just having a great time on this trip. What about you are you able to have some fun here?" He looked really sad and tired so I doubt it.

"No things have been tough Rose. Lissa has not been well as you can see and it's all about planning for the future, I am her lead Guradian which is an honor, but it's just been a lot. I really hope you come to Court Rose, we need you. I need you." He had such a desperate look in his eye I reached out to grab his hand and hold it.

Eddie has been like a brother to me, it was great to get to see him although he was not doing so great. I told him I would try to decide soon and I would really consider Adrian's offer seriously. He made me feel so guilty, poor Eddie.

I went off to work my shift I was guarding the kids at actvity center which was really cool since I'll get to see my little sis Talia. She was having a blast on this trip they had so many fun activities planned for the kids. It allowed the parents to socialize and honor the future king and queen, ugh.

I walk in and I hear Mia shreek. "OMG Rose what are you doing here, it so good to see you." Mia was working she had just gotten in this morning I guess one of the counselors broke her foot snowboarding so she was working as a favor and needed the extra money for college. It was so refreshing to be around a working class Moroi for a change, sometimes being around the Royals all the time made you think money grew on trees and life was at your finger your tips.

Mia didn't have anything planned to do with kids, but watch a movie. I found some face paints in the supplies; I had done some face painting at one of mine and Lissa's high schools when we were on the run. I got really good at it so we lined the girls up and did face painting. I was with Talia's age group, 8 – 12, they were so cute at that age, not little girls anymore and not teens yet. Talia wouldn't leave my side she kept telling everyone I was her sister, a few of the Royals were confused by this, but we just ignored them.

Before I knew it I had all the girls fully decorated and my shift was over. I promised Mia we would hang out soon. I got a little nervousness not realizing if it would be at Court or somewhere else since I still had no idea where I was going to end up. Seeing and talking to Eddie this morning really moved me, I had a lot of soul searching to do. I decided to put those thoughts aside and focus on having fun with Pyro today. I couldn't' wait to see what he had in store, he said it would top our massages.

Talia was leaving with me, she was eating with us and coming along on the secret field trip. As much as I loved 1:1 time with Christian I like that Talia would be around, she always seemed to keep us out of trouble.

My replacement showed up and it was Rocco looking gorgeous in all his glory. If I hadn't met Dimitri before him I'd say he was the hottest guy I have ever seen. But he even couldn't hold a candle to my Russian God, sigh.

"Hey Rocco this is Mia Rinaldi your partner today, Mia this is Rocco Colombini." Little Mia liked what she saw and I think Rocco was smitten too. They hit it off and I saw the wheels spinning in both their heads, yes ladies and gentlemen I think we have a love connection. Talia and I said good bye, Mia and Rocco were in their own little world, they gave us a wave not wanting to break their conversation. I bet Mia was happy we wore the girls out, now all she had to do was put on a movie and get to know Rocco. Smile.

We met Pyro for lunch and he still was holding out on me. I knew Talia was in on the secret since she wouldn't look at me when I would ask about it, very guilty. She had a hard time not telling me stuff I could tell it was killing her.

We finished eating and headed outside. We had on snow boots for walking around and warm coats, but not ski gear so that ruled out snowmobiling and skiing. We walk over to a stable. Uh oh not horseback riding, with the exception of Boxer animals hate me, I would get bucked off in no time.

Pyro is smiling the whole time he sees my mini panic attack. He holds my hand, gives me his reassuring smile and rubs those wonderful reassuring circles on my hand. "Rose don't worry we're not riding them, we're being pulled by them on a sleigh."

"Seriously that is so cool." I was excited I only saw stuff like this in the movies.

It was dark and we took a path all around the ski resort, it was beautiful with the lights. We sang Christmas songs; it was so fun I felt like I was in a Sunday night Hallmark movie. I had so much with Christian he always put me at ease. I hated to compare them, but with Dimitri we had this forbidden love and it caused so much stress between us. With Adrian there was this insecurity like I was never good enough for him, but with Pyro it was calm, relaxed and felt very natural.

We were gone over an hour, the ride was so peaceful I loved it. I was leaning my back onto Pyro's chest and Talia was leaning on me the same, she had fallen asleep, Christian had his arms around both of us holding us protectively and we had a big blanket covering us.

As we were pulling into the resort there he was my own private stalker sitting on the sun deck watching us intently. He was studying Christian and I, probably reading our auras. As I have been doing, I ignored him and snuggled into Christian more. He knew what I was doing and out of the corner of my eye I saw his beaming smile. Adrian put out his cigarette, chugged his drink and stomped off inside.

I had a feeling I was going to get a lecture later, but he needed to seriously move on and maybe if he thought I had it would be easier for him. My heart still ached for him, as much as I hated him I did still love him. Although I know I can now only ever be his friend.

I was deep in thought thinking about Adrian as we were walking Talia back to her room. Christian went to hold my hand and I pulled it away. I was his guardian for Christ's sake what was he doing holding my hand in public. I knew it was only friendly, but what the hell would all these snobby Royals think.

He had a sad look of rejection on his face and I just shook my head a little as I opened up my door. He followed me in.

"What now you're too good to hold my hand?" He seemed hurt, ugh!

"Christian stop I know it's only a friendly gesture and I seriously I don't mind, but not here. I have enough gossip swirling around me I don't need more rumors about how I am seducing my charge." I said nicely and gave my best puppy dog eyes so he would not be mad.

He sighed. "I know Rose sorry. As much as I am having so much fun here with you I am ready to go home and get back to normal. All these parties, celebrations and Royals snobs are getting to me." He gave me a sweet smile and hugged me.

"Yeah me too Pyro. Thanks for everything and thanks for letting me lean on you." We were still hugging when the phone jolted us apart.

It was Tasha we had to meet her in an hour, she wanted to walk in with Christian and be announced. Tonight was the main event all the Royals would be announced by title and the engagement would be officially announced. They would also announce the wedding and the coronation date tonight since it will be a combined event, oh joy!

We reluctantly got ready and met Tasha. Tasha, Urie and Christian looked stunning, but only Tasha and Christain would be announced. She had a sapphire blue dress to match their eyes and Pyro had the same color blue silk tie. They held their head up high when they were announced, they were truly Regal. They had that 'aura' to them so to speak, it didn't matter if they were somewhat outcasts they still had that Regal appeal, I know if they were leaders people would gladly follow them.

As they were announced I looked on so proud. I saw Adrian studying me from across the room sitting on his ridiculous throne. He looked bored with the event and put all his attention into watching me, ugh. Thankfully there was lot going on so most people didn't notice. Anthony and Eddie were on either side of me I think they could tell how uneasy I was, this night was hard enough for me, and now him watching me like a hawk making me uneasy, I was in misery. Pyro checked on me a few times, but I didn't want to end his night early so I just put my Guardian mask on and said I was good.

He was still not buying it since I saw him giving Adrian dirty looks all night.

I took it all in. The wedding and coronation would be the third week in January. The event would be taking place at Court. I can't imagine what Lissa was thinking she would be huge with twins, but I am sure she didn't care in her drug induced state.

As I stood against the far wall starving I looked for Rocco and didn't see, his guarding partner must be covering tonight. I wonder if he was with Mia? I hope so he was a great guy and deserved someone that could give him 100%, not me who was a broken shell of a girl that had more baggage than most 18 year olds, sigh.

I wanted to go so bad; this is the part I hated about being a Guardian.

The evening was winding down and Christian thankfully was making his way over to me. He looked tired too I am hoping we would be going. "Hey B you ready."

**Christian POV**

I was smiling at my beauty asking her if she wanted to leave when I smelt the scent of cloves and alcohol behind me, it was the future King himself and he was drunk, shocker.

**(A/N: I can't write drunken speech so if it's in**_** italics**_** it's slurred drunk speech.)**

He walks up to Rose which was not really proper especially for this event. "_Rose love, please take a walk with me I need to talk to you its important_." I gave Anthony a stern look as only a Royal could do and he stepped in.

"Lord Ivashkov Rose and her charge were just leaving, you need to find your future wife and mingle with your guests, the Princess and the Queen are watching." Anthony pulls on his arm to get him to go back over to his ridiculous throne.

"_Oh screw them the love of my life is here and I need to talk to her. It's OK they know its part of the deal."_ He was staggering drunk and slurring his words. Wait WTF, part of what deal? If he marries Lissa and becomes King then they'll let him have Rose as a mistress…over my dead body!

Rose and I tried to ignore him the best we could and headed off towards our rooms. He of course followed. Rose promised to talk to him tomorrow and he agreed to stop following us. Shit he was a crazy stalker, I just hope she realized this. I hate that she still talked to him and now she promised to see him tomorrow, ugh. Hopefully the idiot is so drunk he won't remember what she said, but I doubt it.

As were walking off drunked said to Rose. _"Goodnight my love, I'll see you soon."_ Rose just shook her head and we speed walked in silence to her room.

B was starving so we got her food delivered and watched some sappy Christmas show on TV. She took her normal bath, she loved that bath tub. Mental note, when I buy her our first house I'll put a huge Jacuzzi bath tub in. As she was relaxing in the bath I was dreaming about mine and Rose's future. Those thoughts got interrupted with my thoughts back to what Adrian said. I am guessing Lissa and the Queen gave him some amends that he could have Rose if he becomes King, Lissa's husband and the babies' father. Ugh those thoughts made me so mad I had to control myself and not set Rose's room on fire.

As I did last night I laid in her bed waiting for her. She came out in her usual sexy little PJ outfit and didn't even protest, she got in bed with me. All of this 'friend' stuff with Rose was a great stamina for my self control. When we finally have sex it will be the longest foreplay in history, maybe we should call Guinness book of World Records. LOL.

I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke. "Um you laughing at me Pyro?"

"No B I would never laugh at you." She seemed so tired she didn't protest and laid in my extended arms.

We were both so tired, we turned off the TV and settled in for the night. Rose was lying with me, but tonight we intertwined our legs, yes progress. As I am ecstatic holding Rose, letting her wonderful scent surround me, she breaks my resolve.

"Thank you for today Christian it was so much fun, thanks for everything this trip has been surprisingly wonderful. I am so glad to be here with you."

"Sure B my pleasure. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, but you. I hope this is the first of many trips we take together." She gives a little content sigh and snuggles closer into me. I can't help it I kiss the top of her head; I see her smile to that, her eyes are closed, waiting for sleep to take her.

"Christian?"

"Yes B"

"What does 'B' stand for?" She's asked me this a few times, but nope she was not getting that out of me just yet.

"Sorry Rose you're just going to have to be patient I'll tell you someday don't worry."

"You know I could beat it out of you, but I guess I am too tired. Night" I chuckle to that and fall asleep holding Rose.

**I hope you liked it, Next chapter back in LA! REVIEW!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews I have so many loyal readers and you are all too kind with your comments.**

**I am in the home stretch of this story, 4 – 5 more chapters and then an epilogue to transition to the sequel.**

**#$%& I NEED ALL YOUR HELP #$%& I can't decide if I should do the sequel to this story, Why Me? Or a new Rose & Dimitri story. An idea for a new Rose & Dimitiri story hit me the other day and I don't think it's been done before. Please visit my profile and vote what you'd like me to do next. THANKS YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

_I was laying on a familiar cabana on my favorite beach in the world, I had on the usual, a tiny black bikini. Too bad the beach wasn't real, I would love to really come here some day. I saw Adrian walking towards me, he had on board shorts and a white button down shirt, he looked as handsome as ever._

"_Hey Little Dhampir." He looked very guilty. "Sorry about earlier, I was a little drunk and I wanted to see you. Thanks for letting me in your dream; I will be busy with goodbyes and Royal nonsense so I doubt I'll get to talk to you tomorrow. I know you love this beach I wanted to bring you here."_

"_It's nice to see you sober I think it's the first time this whole trip. You know you're getting married you need to control yourself better."_

_  
He came and sat next to me and hung his head in his hands. "I know, it's just…hard."_

"_Well life is hard get used to it, it could be a lot worse." He looked up and I gave him a reassuring smile._

"_Yes it is…and it could be worse you're right." He looked sad._

"_Adrian what deal were you talking about?" He held my hand and played with my fingers._

"_Do you remember in the letter when I told you I still wanted to be with you, but thought it was probably out of the question since you don't trust me anymore?" I nod for him to continue. He looks off at the ocean deep in thought. "Well I agreed to marry Lissa and be King and raise the kids, only if they will allow me to be with you and have our own Dhamp kids. Of coarse they would have to take your name, and obviously we can't get married, but besides that it would be as we talked about." Is he delusional?_

"_Um Adrian, no it would not be the same. Sorry, but in my vision of our lives I had you, all of you, 100% of the time. I am sorry it will never happen. You need to understand if I become your Guardian I am only your Guardian, not your baby momma and not your secret mistress. Besides do you know how many women would die to be either, so don't worry you'll move on with some new Dhamp or Moroi." I tried to sound positive, he was so down._

"_Seriously Rose I know you think I am a snake for sleeping with Lissa and for my checkered past, but there is no substitute for you. I love you, I know you don't believe that, but I do." He looked me directly in the eyes and I can tell he was sincere._

_I looked down he made me feel guilty. "Sorry Adrian, but it's over in that sense. I do still love you, but as a friend. I have forgiven you, but I can never forget."_

"_I know and thank you. Sorry again about last night, this trip, everything." He put one arm around me and kissed my forehead. The dream started to fade, he stared at me with sad eyes as he slipped away._

I woke up to Christian rubbing my cheek lovingly; I didn't dare open my eyes. "Come on Rose you got me up yesterday now it's my turn to be annoying. We're meeting the family for breakfast and then we need to pack and catch our flight."

I pulled the covers over my head and held them tight, but in true Pyro form he wasn't having any of that. He went under the covers, pulled up my tank top and gave me raspberries on my tummy. Shit I needed to learn how to control my ticklishness.

"OK fine" giggle "You win" giggle "Pyro" giggle "Stop" he pulled the covers off and studied me. "You promise?"

"Of course" He let me sit up. As fast as I could I ran to his room, locked the joint door and got in his bed. I was such a ninja

He pounded on the door. "Rose come on open up I need to get my clothes."

"Tell me what B stands for, and I'll comply, open the door and get ready for breakfast."

I heard him sigh. "Fine if you want to play that way." I heard him walk out my hotel room door, he was in his boxers, no way was he going to get a room key from the front desk, what would he give them for ID…haha, I laughed at my own joke.

I got up quick and opened his door to look in the hallway; I had to see him walking away in his boxers. He was ready for me, I fell for his trick, he pushed the door open taking me by surprise. He pushed me in the room, shut the door with his foot, tacked me to his bed and started with the tickle torture again.

"No" _giggle_ "Sparky stop" _giggle_ "I swear" _giggle_ "I'll be good" _giggle_.

"You swear?" He looked down at me and he couldn't help but smile from our morning fun.

I had to contain my laughter. I had a huge mischievous smile. "Yes I swear" He was gazing at me in a very familiar way, oh shit this is not good. I was suddenly aware what little clothes we had on and that damn heat and electricity between us was back and even more intensified. Uh oh.

He starred at my lips, then back to my eyes. He leaned in and I swear I he was using compulsion, I wanted him so bad, my body suddenly ached, but in a good way. Right before he touched my lips, he whispered, "Rose". He brought his silky lips down on mine, OMG I got dizzy. He brushed my bottom lip with his tongue and through my clouded mind I granted him access. He deepened the kiss and let out a sexy little moan.

I put my hands around his neck, weaved my fingers in his luscious black hair and pulled him closer to me. Our bodies were pressed up against each other and I felt every inch of him. God this felt good, it felt right, please keep going. He had one arm around me and took his other arm and traveled it down my side making me shiver with pleasure. I felt him smile against my lips; he liked my reaction to his touch.

He stopped at the bend behind my knee and pulled my leg around him. I could feel his hardness starting to come, OMG how was I going to stop this. Yeva said to follow my heart and my heart was part of my body and my whole body ached for him and for this to continue, but my head was screaming at me.

He pulled away so we could both breath, well panting was more like it. He traveled to my neck and I couldn't contain myself, I let out a huge moan, wrapped both my legs around him, pulled him in even tighter and whispered "Christian…"

I felt him smile as he was exploring my neck, ear lope and collar bone region with sweet sexy butterfly kisses. "Rose" _kiss_ "as much as" _kiss _"I would love" _kiss_ "to continue" _kiss_ "I think_" kiss_ "we should" _kiss_ "stop" He pulled away and looked at me, he has a lustful look in his eye that I know was mirroring mine, it was not helping my brain win the insane battle it was having with my body. He starred at me for a few seconds, searched my eyes, and planted a sweet little kiss on my lips. "Come on let's get up and meet the family for breakfast." Well at least one of us has some self control.

He rolled off me, we both lay on either side of the bed, slowing our breathing/panting. I finally was able to talk. "OK" was all I could get out. I got up first and didn't dare look at him; I ran to my bathroom and took a very cold shower. Once I calmed down my libio I made the shower scorching hot to relax my tense muscles I received from another hot Pyro make out session.

A million thoughts ran through my head, what the hell was I doing, I needed to maintain my self control. I was a mess; I can't wait for Christmas it will force my hand to make this impossible decision.

We had breakfast with the family, I felt flushed, Tasha asked if I was feeling well. I lied and told her I was fine, but Pyro looked at me and smiled he knew why I was looking this way. It was his fantastic kissing/make out skills; I am in so much trouble.

On the flight home it was dark on the plane and Talia was sleeping so I cuddled with Pyro and he held my hand giving me those amazing reassuring circles I loved so much.

Sisley and Luca house sat for us and they with Boxer were waiting for us with freshly baked cookies. Luca ran right into Christian arms and Boxer ran right to me.

"Christian I missed you." He hugged Pyro so tight. "Me and my Momma baked you cookies." He grabbed his hand to walk him over to the plate of cookies. Pyro ate one and told Luca they were the best cookies he ever had. This made Luca beam with his cute little smile.

I sighed at this. This kid looked so much like Adrian it was hard to be around him and not think of Adrian and the decision I had to make, sigh.

The next few weeks before Christmas were hectic to say the least. Pyro and I had finals, papers due, Christmas shopping, decorating with Tasha and I had to make up some of my lost Krav classes and cover for the Guardians who filled in for me while I was out.

I got everyone gifts since I finally had a steady income and Abe had given me some emergency cash in a savings account so I didn't mind emptying my checking account. I got Talia a locket with a picture of me and her on one side and on the other it had one of me, her, Pryo and Luca with our mouse ears making funny faces at Disneyland. On the back I put _No matter what we will always be together. Love Rose._ I got Pyro a necklace with a flame charm and on the back I had engraved _my protector_, it was manly and classy I hoped he would wear it. Sisley helped me put together a wedding album for Tasha and Urie, it had more causal pictures and was very tasteful, it added to their traditional wedding album.

I got Sisley a new dress and a babysitting certificate so she could go out with Bruno, their relationship was going strong. I got Ivan some medical books he wanted and Bruno some new boxing gloves, a student in one of his classes had them and he wanted them bad. Boxer got some raw hide bones he loved, a new Frisbee and two new bandanas. I felt great about my purchases and couldn't wait until Christmas.

Things between Pyro and I were going slow and steady. We had a few stolen kisses, but they were mostly innocent and sweet, and usually not in too much privacy so we wouldn't get ourselves in trouble. One kiss we had in the rain, I think Pyro did this on purpose since he knew _The Notebook_ was my favorite movie and I loved that kissing scene in the rain. We were so swamped we actually didn't have time for much more and we both wanted to take it slow so it was all good.

We also kept our little romance a secret from everyone else. Which was hard to keep it from Talia. Pyro loved to be my own personal dream catcher, we had a few close calls with her catching us in the same bed, but thankfully we were ninjas and she never really caught us.

Tasha and Urie were having a big party Christmas Eve and then as a family we would open gifts that night after everyone went home. Christmas morning we would then be able to sleep in and have a big family breakfast.

Their Christmas party was fun. All their friends were there, including Sasha and Melanie, yuck. She ignored me and Pyro like we didn't exist and towed around her new boyfriend, poor guy he has no idea what he was in for.

We exchanged gifts with Sisley and Luca. Luca made Christian a necklace out of colored pasta, he wore it. God he was so cute to do this, I beamed at him, I knew he was a keeper when he did stuff like this.

Anthony was here spending the holiday with Sisley and Luca, so he got to come to the party too. He pulled me aside and handed me a gift from Adrian. I opened it privately in my room. It was a beautiful nazar with a large diamond in middle of the eye and sapphires all around edge of the eye. It was beautiful, not at all gaudy, but rather elegant. He also got me some of his perfume, Amore Amore, the gifts contained a note:

_Rose My Love – I wanted to make sure you had special occasion protection : ) I HOPE to see you soon!_

_All my Love, _

_Adrian_

I wore it. I saw Christian eyeing it; he pulled me out to the balcony for some privacy. "What's this? He held it in-between his fingers, inspecting it."

"It's a Nazar, for protection." I said very innocently.

"I know that silly, who gave it to you?" Shit should I lie. Nope lying never got me anywhere.

"Adrian, Anthony brought it." He suddenly looked sad.

"Oh I see." Shit why was he doing this.

"Are you mad or something?" I put a little venom in my voice.

"No just wondering if I got you something as equally expensive if you would wear it. You are always turning down expensive things I try to give you and I just wondered if you would be fair and accept something from me?"

**(A/N: This is a little like Edward's line in Eclipse about the bracelet Jacob got Bella, sorry but it just fit)  
**

Shit he knew me so well, he knew he just had to play the guilt card and I would cave. I hated getting expensive items especially form him. "Um sure I guess, well as long as it's not too ridiculous."

He nodded and then suddenly looked behind me. "Don't turn around, but Melanie is secretly watching us. Rose please, if I kiss you will you return it with passion? I need to see her squirm."

"You are so evil, yes, absolutely." I have him my sexiest smile.

He pulled me into an amazing kiss, it was earth shattering. I heard Melanie gasp and it pulled me back to reality. That kiss sealed the deal, I knew what my decision had to be and I would tell Pyro tonight in my own personal way. Yeva was right I had to follow my heart. The rest of the night I wore a huge smile, I finally made my decision. Pyro thought I was smiling over our kissing stunt in front of Melanie; he had no idea what I had in store for him later!

We opened gifts. Pyro and Tasha got me a new stake. It was beautiful it had the Ozera crest on it and it had a very cool Rose emblem on it with some crystals. It was amazing; they also said it had their magic infused in it. I got tears in my eyes it was so amazing.

Talia loved the locket I got her she cried and gave me a big hug. "Rose you promised no matter what we'll still each other."

"Yes Talia I promise." It was true no matter what I did I would always be close to her and see her as much as possible.

We had so much fun opening gifts we really were all a family. I never felt so at home, not even with Lissa and her family.

Everyone said goodnight and I asked Talia if she would have Boxer sleep in her room tonight. She seemed a little confused, but said no problem. As long as he had his new bones with him he would be happy to be anywhere.

As Pyro and I were walking to our rooms to get ready for bed he started. "Hey B where are we sleeping tonight, your place or mine?" He gave me his wonderful Pyro smirk I loved so much.

"Um your room, let me shower and I'll be there in a little."

"OK see you soon, he winked at me and went into this room."

I took a quick shower, shaved my legs and thought about how I was going to get my nerve up to seduce my sexy fire boy. I've made my decision and I was going to give Christian his other present, me wrapped in new sexy lingerie. I was a little nervous since last time I tried to seduce someone I got shut down, Adrian, ugh. I quickly pulled him out of my head he was not going to ruin my night.

I blow dried my hair straight, put on a little make up, some yummy flavored lip gloss and a splash of Adrian's perfume. Shit get Adrian out of your head Rose.

I put on my lingerie/corset. It was black, the color I think Pyro preferred, it had a matching garter belt and I attached it to some black thigh highs and put on the sexiest black pumps I had.

I looked in the mirror and tried to steady my breathing. I can do this, he loves me, I love him, this is right, I gave myself some reassuring words. It's now or never, I turned to make my night a whole lot better.

I took a deep breath to give myself some strength and walked into Christian's room, it was dark, the TV was on very quietly, he was in bed shirtless, which was not normal, maybe he picked up on my sex thoughts. I know it was dark, but with his vampire eyes I know he could see me very well. I noticed he was wearing the necklace I got him, I was thrilled, I gave him a huge smile.

"Rose….you look…." He was wide eyed and speechless, yes the reaction I needed to give me some encouragement.

I gave him my best sexy smile, slowly and sexily I walked towards his big comfy bed. In my most seductive voice and with my best bedroom eyes I said. "Christian. I have one more gift to give you…."

**Sorry to leave you there, but I need to make sure my chapters are not too long so you don't loose interest. Just take cold shower and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**WOW I got a record number of reviews, you guys have been great THANKS!!!**

**Last chapter was all Rose POV so this one is all Christian POV.**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Christian POV**

Rose was taking a shower I was waiting patiently for her watching TV. I decided to take off my shirt, I know she said in the past it distracted her, but our relationship has been going well so maybe we could get to second base. I know I need to be patient, but I want her so bad it hurts.

Rose walked in and I had to shake my head and blink my widened eyes a few times to see if I was dreaming. Maybe I had fallen asleep.

She looked amazing; I think I've dreamed of her in this exact outfit. She had on a tight corset that pressed her amazing breasts together giving her cleavage to die for, her midriff was bare and she had on a lacy black thong, a black garter belt that held up black nylons that went to her mid thigh. She had on super high black pumps that accentuated her perfect legs, she was breathtaking, there were not words to describe the feelings that were pulsing through me.

"Rose….you look…." I was speechless.

She saunted over to me, my heart rate picked up and my breathing hiked as she said to me in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. "Christian. I have one more gift to give you…." Gulp my words got stuck in my throat. "OK" was my brilliant answer. Shit pull it together man.

She walked over to turn off the TV, plugged her ipod in my player and put on a play list, turned the lights on, but dimmed them very low. With each move she was making she had to bend and stretch giving me a show of her amazing body. I've never seen this side of Rose before and I didn't think I could love her anymore than I did, but to see this side of her made me love her even more.

I got out of bed, I had to go to her she was torturing me with her show I had to touch her, to love her….

I walked over to her and cupped her face, she leaned into my touch. We both didn't speak, words were not necessary our eyes did all the talking, the unspoken lust that traveled between us was the most intimate moment I have ever experienced in my life.

"Everyone is asleep on floors opposite of us, the door is locked, Boxer is with Talia, we won't be interrupted. It's just you and me." She whispered, her warm breath caressed my face.

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Beginning of M scene if you don't like M stories then move on to the end of this warning. It's not gross, but similar to the beach scene in Maui. ~*~*~*~*~*~***

I leaned into her, put my other hand on her waist, tugged her to me and moved my lips millimeters form hers. "I love you Rose." I kissed her gently. The electricity between us ignited our animalistic side took over. She put her arms around my neck, pulled me to her and deepened the kiss, she wrapped those amazing legs around my waist, I cupped her ass so she wouldn't fall and carried her over to the bed.

I gently dropped her down and I had to pull away to admire her. "You are so beautiful it hurts." The look she gave me was filled with love and lust I could barely contain myself. "I love you Christian." OMG she loves me like I love her, this is right, this is real, finally she is mine.

I had to control myself I felt that intense need as I did in Maui to give her pleasure she's never felt before. I know she's only had sex one other time and I was going to make tonight something she will never forget.

I slowly untied the ribbon on her corset, as I pulled each loop loose I caressed her skin, trailing a kiss on each section that became bare exposing itself, slowing moving down to her stomach until it was all undone. I know she liked it I could see her breathing picking up. She kicked off her shoes. I opened her corset and pulled it off, making sure with each hand I brushed along her nipples, she let out a small moan. I smiled at her reaction, I loved her moans. Her corset was completely off and I slowly ran my hands all over her upper body. She arched into me, closed her eyes and moaned my name. "Christian…"

Barely touching her I slid both hands down each side slowing pull off her garter belt and nylons, making sure I caressed as I went along. "Please Christian kiss me I need you." Her wish my command. We were both in our underwear.

I hovered over Rose kissing every part of her except her breasts and her center. She was moaning and panting. "Please Christian."

"Tell me love, what do you want?"

"I want you, I want all of you in me, please you're torturing me." I couldn't help but chuckle to that.

"Rose we've had 6 months of agonizing foreplay you can wait a few more minutes, be patient my love, trust me it will be worth the wait." She grimaced until I started kissing one breast and massaging the other sending heat towards both.

"OMG, yes Christian the heat, mmmmmm" she was arching her back at the pleasure. She wrapped both legs around me and thrust me into her; she was not going to make this easy on me.

I grinded my hardness into her and kissed her lips with fierce passion. We were both moaning, I couldn't hold myself off anymore, we had time later for more foreplay, we both needed this release, I need to be in her, to feel her, I need to be part of her.

I got up to get a condom. Rose grabbed my arm, "Where are you going?" She looked at me with shock and sadness in her eye."

"Condom" Realization flashed in her eyes.

"Wait no." What she wanted to get pregnant? "Peter put me on the pill, you know when I was dating him." I smiled that she wouldn't say his name. "So unless Crazy gave you a STD, I think we are good."

"Who?" She had to be talking about Melanie.

"Oh just my nickname for her." I smiled again she was keeping their names out of this, man I loved her.

I went back to her and kissed her all over sending shivers and goosebumps all over her body, slowly I pulled off her very sexy thong. I pulled back to look at her stunning figure. She was one of a kind and she was mine. I pulled off my boxers, we were gazing at each other, it was the perfect moment.

I hovered over her, spread her legs and just before I entered her I said. "I love you Rose with all my heart."

**~*~*~*~*~*~* End of M Scene ~*~*~*~*~*~***

We continued to have amazing sex in every possible position and place in my room; sleep was not an option we could not get enough of one another. Neither of has had any inhibitions, it was comfortable, relaxed and wonderful. It was the most amazing night of my life, I hated for it to end. We declared our love over and over and there was no doubt in my head this was it for me, Rose was my soul mate. I know she will always love Dimitri, but I could tell by the look in her eyes, she knew it too, we were meant to be together.

Finally a few hours before we were to get up we reluctantly got dressed in our normal sleeping clothes and decided to sleep for a few hours. We had a full day ahead of us with the family. We fell asleep in each other's arms blissfully happy.

I felt as if someone was starring at me, I unlocked the door before we fell asleep, shit who was watching us. I was OK with the family knowing, but I need to talk to Rose before we told anyone. I open my eyes to see Luca and Boxer starring at us, Sisley was standing at the end of the bed.

"Um guys Tasha sent us to get you for brunch." She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes slightly looking right at Rose. "Missy you got some splaining to do."

Rose looked really guilty. "OK sure, but um can you keep a lid on it for now until we tell everyone."

"Hey Christian Rose got to have a sleep over with you, can I be next?" Oh how innocent kids were.

"Sure buddy, but you need keep it a secret since Talia can't have sleep overs, we don't want to talk about it in front of her or anyone else."

"OK Christian" He hugged me tight, I loved this kid.

We went upstairs and had a great brunch with the family. I had a permanent smile on my face, I could tell Rose felt bad for over sleeping we didn't help Tasha and Urie at all, but we needed what little sleep we got.

After everyone ate Tasha and Urie had big news. Tasha was pregnant. I was so happy for them.

Rose was very quiet; I very stealthy put my hand on the inside of her thigh, rubbing little circles there. I felt her leg get goose bumps, she looked at me and blushed. I know we were both thinking the same things, what a great night we had. I mouthed to her later and winked at her, she gave me her sexy smile that melted me.

I now figured out why Rose was so quiet, she had news of her own. "Um I've promised everyone that I would make my decision by Christmas." She looked at me and I smiled back to reassure her, I was happy she was going to tell everyone about us and that she was staying. "I've decided to be Adrian's Guardian and take his offer for the two years. After the two years I get my choice of assignments and I will transfer here to work in the Guardian field office in Southern California. I've talked to Adrian and he said I can have a lot of time off since I will be one of eight guardians so I'll see you all a lot." She smiled at me, did she think this was good news.

My hand froze on her leg while she was talking. When she finished I was in shock. "You what? Rose how could you?"

"Um Christian this is how it has to be, I thought, I mean, you had to know that, last night, I had to pick this." She looked frantic fumbling for words.

OK I thought we were on the same page, but obviously not. "Um Rose can I speak to you in private."

Tasha and everyone were silent during our exchange. Tasha gave me a grave look that was filled with concern.

I rushed downstairs Rose trailing behind me. I walked in my room, she followed and shut the door. I had to talk some sense into her.

"Um Rose what the hell, tell me you were just kidding. You have to stay, I love you, you love me, you can't leave." I pleaded with her, she had to see the logic.

"Christian I do love you, that's why I can't be your Guardian, it's too risky. You need someone who is focused on protecting you, not seducing you." She smiled and looked at the bed probably remembering how wonderful last night was.

"Rose don't be silly, you will protect me, we'll protect each other. Just stay you can just quit and live with me, I'll still have a Guardian, but I need you. Please Rose stay?" I started to sound desperate.

"Christian don't you see we will be together, just not all the time, but you can come to Court and I'll come here. It's only two years and then I'll move back to California." She was closing the gap between us.

"Rose just quit and stay here with me. You don't need to be a Guardian, don't be silly." Her look went from understanding to pissed.

"How could you say that to me? I am a Guardian, that's what I do, you want me to just walk away from it, it's all I know, I've been preparing my whole life for this job, its part of me, part of who you fell in love with. You're telling me to just quit and forget it, is like me telling you to stop thinking about your parents and just forget them." Oh she just did not go there, that was not fair.

"What, how could you say that Rose, you have no idea." Now I was pissed.

"Christian I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you or disrespect them, I was just trying to make you understand." She looked very upset.

"Rose look if you leave you choose Ivashkov and I can't be with you." I was half bluffing, but she was being ridiculous.

I quickly learned you don't give Rose ultimatums. "Screw you Pyro. If you can't see this is as it is, my job and a great deal for both of us and work this out so we can be together then maybe this." She points to the bed and between the two of us. "Is not such a good idea."

"Look Rose let's just step back. You love me, I love you, we are amazing together." I point to the bed. "Don't go Rose, please, I know what will happen if you leave. Maybe not right away, but Adrian will get under your skin, he'll turn you Rose. It won't be the same we'll loose touch." I was so jealous of Adrian he was doing this on purpose.

"Christian listen I talked to him he knows about us and he's OK with it. I don't want him I want you." She tried to cup my face, but I pulled away. I was pissed, she dream walked with him.

"When did you talk to him?" I said through gritted teeth.

"When we fell asleep I needed to tell him, so I let him in. I told him about us and he promises to be supportive and give me lots of time off. Plus by doing this I am protecting the ones I love, my Mom, you, Tasha, everyone I care about they can hurt you all and make your lives miserable. I can't let that happen, Lissa is crazy who knows what she'll do." I was so pissed I was seeing red.

"See he's already getting to you, he's bluffing, it's bullshit nothing will happen, it's all part of his plan. Ugh why can't you see what he's doing? Look if you choose to go then it's over, you CHOOSE HIM NOT ME!!! YOU KNOW IF YOU CHOOSE HIM THEN YOU SHOULD NOT WAIT, YOU SHOULD GO NOW" I was so angry and so jealous, I hated Adrian Ivashkov. I was saying horrible things to her, but I was so pissed I couldn't control my anger or my words.

She had a single tear rolling down her cheek, I saw it in her eye she was hurting, but she was wrong. "Fine" She stormed away and slammed my door.

I collapsed on my bed. And put my head in my hands. How did this go from being so good and wonderful 12 hours ago….to it being the worst situation possible.

I opened my door a crack to see if I could hear Rose or find out where she was. She had a small bag packed and she was standing with Sisley and Luca, hugging Talia. Talia was crying. What the hell, she doesn't have to be there until the 5th, why is she leaving now?

I walked out, Luca runs to me and gives away my approach. "Christian" He gives me a big hug. "Rose is coming over for a sleep over can you come too?" He gives me his best puppy dog eyes.

"No buddy not today." I put him down and walk over to Rose.

"You're leaving, now, you have 10 days?" She looked at me and I saw she had on her best Guardian mask and her beautiful brown eyes looked cold and hard.

"What's the point, I've made my decision. You said if I choose what I did I should leave now." Shit I did say that. "If you change your mind you know where I'll be." She gave me one last look, I saw one second of sadness then the Guardian hardness returned, she turned and walked out of my life.

Sisley and Luca said a quick quiet goodbye and they all left. I stood frozen I was in shock, how did I get here? Talia turned to me after a few minutes, she was quietly crying. "I hate you Christian you made her leave." She ran off to her room crying.

I went to my room I needed sleep; I was miserable and so tired. Once I had some rest I could think of a solution out of this mess.

I woke up several hours later with a horrible headache and heard commotion.

Tasha and Bruno were with Anthony and four other Guardians I have never seen. They were packing up all of Rose's stuff. What the hell she wasn't even coming back to get her stuff. I was not going to see her again, she was gone. Oh God what have I done?

**OK don't hate me just enjoy the ride!!! You're probably mad at me, but reviews are greatly appreciated and make my day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have so many reviews more than 10 average per chapter, you guys are rock stars!!!**

**I only have 4 votes on my poll for my next story; even though I will do both stories eventually this poll will determine what I do first, SO VOTE PLEASE!!!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

I sat on Sisley's couch watching cartoons with Luca, I was in shock, I had just lost Christian. I called Adrian balling and of course he came running. He brought 4 Guardians to help pack my stuff. Adrian was at the Guardian field office settling the logistics to swap me and Anthony now instead of later.

There's no reason to stay here he hates me, he told me to leave, ugh! I was running so many thoughtz through my head. Yeva told me to follow my heart and I did. I love Christian and needed to be with him. But the only way to do that as a Guardian is to guard someone else. Maybe I already got my one shot at love and that is it for me. I loved the most amazing man and he loved me back. That's more than some people get their whole lives. Maybe Dimitri was it for me and I needed to just realize this.

I need to stop moping I had my shot. I am a Guardian who should never put love before anything else. I followed my heart. I went after the guy I thought I could actually love after Dimitri and it didn't work out. Also in my heart is being a Guardian, its part of my being, part of my soul. I need to stop all this relationship nonsense and just be happy with the status quo, I was alive and living my dream.

Not sure if he could hear or feel me, but I sent my loving thoughts to my fallen Russian God. I love you Dimitri, I will be strong for you and when it's my time I will join you. I wonder if he could really hear me. What was I thinking being with a Moroi anyways? Ugh I wonder if I could get a lobotomy, then I wouldn't have to have these miserable thoughts running through my head.

Sisley sat on the couch next to me and hands me a pint of mocha fudge ice cream. "Here this always helps me." She smiled at me. I wonder why I like this ice cream I hate coffee, but mocha fudge was my favorite, weird.

Luca always helpful tries to cheer me up. "Rose Christian is my best friend do you want me to talk to him so he's not mad no more?" He looks at me with concern all over his cute little Adrian face.

"Thanks Luca, but don't worry it'll be OK." I hug him, I was going to miss him and Sisley so much.

"Sisley what am I going to do without you two?" I fought back stinging tears.

"Rose come on you are my best friend you can't get rid of me. As soon as Tatiana goes off to her Royal cow pasture to die I'll come see you at Court. Adrian promised he'd fly me anytime I wanted to come see you. Rose he cares for you so much he'll do anything for you. We all love you Rose, we are all here for you." She hugged me.

"Thanks Sisley, I love you guys too, I'm going to miss you, but come soon OK?" She nodded I think she had tears in her throat like me and had a hard time speaking, she nodded instead.

Anthony and Adrian both came home at the same time. "Rose the Guardians are taking your stuff to the airport to load the plan, we need to go. I'll report with the Ozera's tomorrow morning and it will be official, Bruno's covering for today so I can spend the rest of the day with Sisley and Luca." I nod feeling a little nauseous, but from stress and finality of the situation, not Strigois. 12 hours ago my life was on track, now not so much, my head was spinning.

"Come on my love we need to go. Don't worry Tasha and her family are meeting us at the airport to say goodbye." He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm here for you Rose, it's OK you can lean on me." The irony of this situation is that Christian said that me about Adrian, talk about doing a 180.

We loaded into the car, the drive was silent and arduous. I held the present Christian gave me last night with a note for him. I was not sure if he was coming with Tasha and everyone to say goodbye, but either way he was getting this back if not in person then I'll have one of them return it to him.

_**Flashback to last night**_

In-between one of our hot sex sessions we were resting in each others arms and Christian got up to get something. It was in an ornate box that looked very old. He got back in bed and grabbed my hands. "Remember when you said I could give you something." Uh oh here we go with his ridiculous gifts.

He hands me the box. "This was my Mom's she always said I was to give this the women I love and that's you." He has a sweet smile on his face remembering her words; it was nice to see him talk about some nice memories of his parents.

I open the box, it's a beautiful necklace, earrings, and bracelet set it was diamonds and sapphires. He picked up the necklace and put it on me. I had taken off Adrian's Nazar wanting nothing that reminded me of him anywhere near my amazing night with Pyro. It was a beautiful the necklace, it had a large square diamond and two smaller sapphires on either side; it was like Christian's two eyes looking right at me. I am guessing that is why his Dad gave it to his Mom; he had the same eyes as Tasha and Christian. The earrings and bracelet were not the exact pattern, but it all coordinated elegantly

"Christian it's so beautiful, but do you remember when I said 'as long as it's not too ridiculous' I'll accept the gift? Well this is too much and it was your Mom's, I am appreciative, but I can not take it." I gave him apologetic eyes making sure I did not hurt his feelings.

"Rose I insist I want you to have this. Please Rose for me, please take it and promise me you'll wear it, please." He gave me those damn eyes. I couldn't resist him.

"OK on one condition if we aren't together you let me return it, it's the only way I could accept it." I tried to look forceful, but since I was lying naked with him I don't know if I pulled it off. Hopefully it won't be an issue and we'll always be together, but if I learned anything from life you don't count on anything or anyone.

"OK" He was fine with this; I can only hope it was because his hope was as mine, that we will always be together from now on.

I put it all back in the box so it wouldn't interfere with our fun. When we got dressed later that night (or I should say morning) I put it in my room.

_**End Flashback**_

I told Anthony not to pack Christian's gift so I could give it back to him or Tasha. We pull into the airport parking lot and I see the big family SUV. I had butterflies, I wanted to see him, but I was not sure if I could handle it right now. I was so torn. But he didn't come.

We all got out of the cars and walked over by the plane. Everyone was there even Boxer, well everyone, but Pyro. Part of me hoped he would come, hug me and tell me it was going to be alright. By him not coming this is his way of telling me he doesn't want to see me. I walk over to Tasha first and hand her the box, she understood immediately and nods, I was thankful I didn't have to explain, I didn't think I could get out the words.

I hated goodbyes; I made it quick since we were all tear shrieked. Boxer and Talia were the worst I held in my sobs the best I could, but some escaped. I think Adrian felt my uneasiness and put his hand on the small of my back as if to coax me to the plane. I looked at him and nod. I tell Talia I'll see her soon when she starts school. As I am walking up the plane steps I turn and wave to them. My throat is burning and is so tight; I am fighting so many tears that want release.

I turn my back to a chapter of my life I will never forget. I follow Adrian to the plane and the stewardess thankfully shuts the door, I didn't think I could take much more.

Adrian pulls me back behind a curtain to one of the private couches and holds me while I cry. I don't dare look at my former family through the windows, the plane takes off and it's over. I take a deep breath, settle into Adrian's arms and fall asleep. I found myself on our beach in a hammock, he held me the whole time. Not speaking, but rubbing little reassuring circles to calm me. It was sweet and innocent and just what I needed. As good as it felt it was the wrong pair of arms holding me.

**Christian POV**

The Guardian's finished packing all of Rose's stuff and took it out to a car. Tasha came in my room. She had an apologetic look on her face. "Christian I know you probably don't want to talk, but you know I am here for you if you need anything."

I nod to her; I don't really have any words in me.

"We are all going to the airport to say goodbye to Rose, are you coming?" This caught me off guard.

"She's leaving now?" Tasha just nods. I guess I shouldn't be shocked I am the idiot that told her to leave. She has to hate me. I can't see her, I can't take seeing her leave with him and I know she's mad. I just can't do it. I need to preserve the memories of last night, anymore bad ones like this morning will tarnish the good thoughts I have of her.

"No" I look at Tasha with somber eyes. I can tell she wants to say so much, but she bites her tongue and just nods in understanding.

I hear the family leave, I am lying on my bed listening the songs that played last night. I was holding my Mom's wedding ring, it matched the set I gave Rose last night. This ring was for her as well, but our relationship never got far enough to give it to her. No matter what happens this ring will be Rose's, I can never give it to another woman. Maybe if I have a son he will have better luck with it. Maybe his love life won't be so screwed up and he can give it to the women he loves and it will work out, unlike Rose and me. Ugh why am I thinking all this random shit.

I sat and sulked running everything through my head, holding onto her ring. I loved her, I had to stop her, I'll beg her, catch the plane on fire, whatever it takes, I have to swallow my pride and convince her stay. I grab my keys and run to my car. I drive like a bad at out of hell to the airport praying I don't get pulled over. I pull up to my family's car just as they all got in. Tasha got out and came over.

She saw the ring box on the seat, looked at me and gave me a sad look. "She's gone, her plane just left." She pointed to the air.

"How was she?" Tasha just gave me a knowing look; we communicated like this a lot, without words. By her look I knew Rose was not good. Tasha handed me the gift I gave Rose last night, "She wanted me to give this to you." She gives me a sympathetic look and walks back to the car.

I open up the box and I see a note.

_Christian,_

_I can't keep this it was your Mom's. I never meant to disrespect them. I am sorry, but I did what I felt was the best solution for both of us, so we could be together._

_I will never forget my time as your Guardian._

_Love,_

_Rose_

It was very formal and very final. She was gone and this note proved it was over for her. I sat in my car watching the planes come and go thinking about how I got here. My phone brought me out of my resolve. It was Tasha, she was worried, I told her I was on my way home.

**Rose POV**

I was exhausted and slept the whole flight in Adrian's arms. I knew it was not the best idea, but I needed some comfort. We went to his apartment it was a nice, but only one bedroom. My room would not be ready until tomorrow. Adrian said he'd sleep on the couch.

"Adrian I trust you, just sleep in the bed with me. We are both so tired we couldn't do anything even if we wanted to." He shrugged, got washed up, striped down to his boxers and got in bed.

I went in the bathroom I looked horrible. I took a very hot shower I had to relax my aching body. Stress can make you so sore which is weird, the way I felt it's like I worked out for hours. Adrian was already asleep I crawled in bed as far away from him as possible. For over a month I slept every night with Christian and I missed his warm arms holding me. I fell asleep and was pulled right away to our beach, our hammock, in Adrian's arms. Once again we didn't talk he just held me knowing I needed time and comfort.

I woke up early and went for a run around Court, missing my doggy very much. I saw Eddie jogging and he practically tackled me when he saw me. "Lissa told me, but I wasn't sure until I saw you. Rose I am so happy you are here." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. At least Eddie thought I made the right decision. I told him I'd see him later at Lissa's and we agreed to work out together each morning.

I found Adrian up making me breakfast. We ate and then he took me over to my guest room. It was down the hall from his, he explained after the wedding in less than a month we would all move into the Queen's mansion. Lissa was working on my room and was going to surprise me just like I asked. All my stuff was in my room. Adrian helped me unpack the basics, there was no point fully unpacking since I would be moving in less than a month.

Mia came by to help and brought us lunch. I felt very welcome, but this was not my home yet so it still felt weird. Mia was seeing Rocco and I was thrilled for her. He comes to Court at least once a month with his charge so they will see each other quite often. Adrian liked this news, but kept his comments to himself. He always saw Rocco as competition and his competition was dropping fast. I know he hoped I would be with him and have our little Dhamps.

I noticed Adrian didn't drink or smoke at all since I'd seen him. He said it was because I was here and he didn't need as many vices with me around. Well at least I was going to be able to save his liver and lungs and hopefully his life from Strigoi.

Mia and I headed to Lissa's apartment; Adrian excused himself saying he had some business to attend to. Amazing he doesn't even want to be around her.

As we are walking in I see a very hot Dhampir leaving. "Ambrose is that you?"

"Yes hi Rose you remember?" He had a big smile, he was gorgeous.

"You're leaving?" I was curious as to what was going on.

"Yes I was just giving the princess a pregnancy massage." Hmmmm I wonder if he was massaging anything else. So looks like 'Queen Bitch' isn't just handing down her thrown, but also her lover to Lissa. Amazing.

"Oh good, I am sure carrying twins can be a lot and she needs to relax" He nods looking very innocent, I am sure being discreet is one of his specialties.

We say our goodbyes. He winks and tells me to come by for a massage on the house sometime. Yeah right I just had amazing sex with my sexy fire man; I'll be good for awhile. Thinking about him makes my throat thick with tears, my eyes are stinging, I push them back. I shake those thoughts away and call out for Lissa.

She starts squealing in a glass breaking pitch. "OMG Rose you're here. I am so excited." She hugs me very tight and I can feel a much bigger baby bump.

I can't help it, I put my hand on her stomach. She puts her hand lovingly over mine. "Keep you hand here you can fell them. Sure enough two little tiny feet kicked me." She smiled and I saw some of the old Lissa in her eyes, I got tears in my eyes. We were having a moment for the first time in a long time. This is why I am here.

Lissa was still medicated, but I could tell me coming was helping her already. I was here just one day and her and Adrian were already so much better. This is my life, I am a Dhampir, they come first. I had to remember this, what my purpose was and what I was here to do.

We had dinner, Adrian joined us, he was on his way to getting drunk. "What happened you were fine?"

"You left" He winked at me and poured himself another drink. Jeez what was I going to do with him?

Lissa went on and on about the house, the décor, the twins, etc. I was more interested in Moroi fighting with offensive magic, but not my fight and not my problem. I would just smile, nod and agree, making my self look very interested in what she had to say. I did find out that Lissa was having two girls, but they were not settled on names. She was going to name all their kids with names that started with an A, after Andre. Which I thought was a nice tribute. Thinking of him made me sad. If he were alive he could have protected Lissa and I would have been her Guardian and this whole mess would not have happened. Sigh

I settled into my routine at Court, spending lots of time with Lissa, Mia, Adrian, and Eddie. Everyone was better, Mia's improvement I was not taking credit for, I had to give that one Rocco.

I was excited to go back to St. Vlad's. Adrian and I were the only ones going. I was staying one night and getting Talia settled in. Adrian was setting up the Court Field office since part of our deal was that we would be going there often.

The night before we left for St. Vlad's my nightmares returned, I missed my own personal dream catcher.

Maybe he would be with his sister at the academy. Even if he doesn't want me anymore at least I'll get to see him and say a proper goodbye.

**This was a tough chapter to write, sorry if it was hard to read. I think I should have two more chapters and then an epilogue, then I am done with this story. Reviews are always appreciated : )**


	27. Chapter 27

**The reviews keep coming THANKS!!! In the poll so far the sequel is winning! So if you have an opinion of what I should write next go to my profile and vote, thanks!**

**Due to some awesome reviews I changed this chapter around a little, I have to make my readers happy, your review help mold this story : )**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

I was on the plane with Adrian and Bryan, another one of his Guardians. I was bouncing my leg up and down; Adrian put his hand on my knee. "Rose relax we are almost there." He gave me a sympathetic look. "Do you think he'll come?" I had confided in Adrian and he was actually helping me think through my relationship with Pyro.

"I don't know, but I have hope." I knew he was jealous, but I also know he wanted me to be happy and he knew that Christian made me happy.

We land and I head to Tasha and Urie's guest apartment. Talia will stay with them tonight and tomorrow we'll help her move into her dorm, then tomorrow night I'll have dinner with her and leave with Adrian.

Bryan and Adrian go to check us in and meet the staff setting up the field office; I am now off duty until we get back to Court. I got my own room just in case Pyro showed up, maybe he would stay with me.

Tasha answered and I immediately had my answer by her eyes, he didn't come.

**Christian POV**

My family was packing up Talia's stuff and heading to the St. Vlad's, Talia starts her new semester. Tasha asked if I was going and I told her no. She was disappointed, I have been sulking since Rose left and I knew she loved Rose and the idea of the two of us together.

What my family didn't know is that I was going just on a different plane; I need to be with Rose without them interfering. I had to see her and convince her to come back with me and quit being Adrian's Guardian. I hated the idea of her with him all the time.

Anthony and I head out later in the day, but in time to get there before dinner while Talia was doing her parent/student orientation. Alberta was my partner in crime and was going to keep tabs on Rose so I could find her on campus while she was alone.

**Rose POV**

Talia and I hung out, we had lunch and I showed her all the cool stuff.

"Hey I want to introduce you to somebody." We walked together hand in hand towards Alberta's office.

Her door was open, she was head down doing some paperwork in her immaculate office. I knock she looks up and gave me a smile. "Rose you look great I love the hair." I forgot my hair looked different.

"Thanks Guardian Petrov. I wanted to introduce you to one of St. Vlad's newest students; this is Talia Kozlov, Christian's step sister." Talia actually looked a little shy for the first time since I met her.

"Hi Talia it's nice to meet you." She shook Talia's hand.

"Guardian Petrov was my Guardian angel and I am sure if you play your cards right she'll look out for you too. She can always reach me at Court, so if you ever need me for an emergency she can get me anytime night or day." I rubbed reassuring circles on her hand, hopefully they had the same effect on her as they did me. Doing them made me miss Pyro.

I winked at Alberta. I had given her a heads up about Talia when she called to congratulate me on my new job.

"Hi Guardian Petrov, it's nice to meet you." Talia said quietly.

"Talia why don't you come with me and we can meet up with your parents for the orientation." Alberta got up and I reassured Talia it was OK. She headed off to the student/parent orientation.

I head to check out my room, Adrian was in there waiting for me drinking.

"Hey handsome isn't it a little early?" I gave him a questioning look motioning to the alcohol.

"All of these parent and student emotions with their sad goodbyes are getting to me, sorry." He knew I worried about him drinking so much.

He gave me a serious look. "Did he come?" I got instantly depressed, and shook my head no.

He came over and gave me a sweet hug and kiss on my temple/hair. "I'm sorry Rose. It looks like we both could use some cheering up. Will you take a walk with me?" I nod, we head for the pond.

We are gazing at the pond in comfortable silence. Adrian has been my rock through my depression over Christian. He pulled me out of my deep thoughts.

"You love him." The way he said it was not posed as a question, but rather a fact.

"Yes"

"Why" He didn't look at me, but stared straight ahead in deep thought.

Hmmm that was a good question.

"Well there's a bunch of things that come to mind, but I'll tell you a few of my favorite things about him."

He looked at me with interest, willing me to continue.

"I love him because he will wear a goofy colored necklace Luca made him at a party like it's the coolest most elegant thing anyone has ever seen; because instead of publicly scrutinizing his parents to get people to like him more he chooses to love them and honor there memory; because he could care less about his title; because he has amazing self control and patience; because he knows exactly how to comfort me when I need it most and because when we are together we are in sync, it's like he knows what I am thinking." I had a tear running down my cheek.

Adrian gazed in my eyes as if he was looking for something. He took a deep breath, "Then tell him Rose. I love you and seeing you like this hurts me. You put on a good show for everyone, but since I know you better than most, I see through you, you are hurting. It hurts me to watch. I never thought you loved him like _that_." He looked sad, but I can tell he meant what he said.

"Adrian I tried, he doesn't want me anymore, he didn't come to the airport and he didn't come here." I started sobbing, all these feelings that I have been holding in needed a release.

Adrian held me close. I cried into the crook of his neck, he had his arms around me, rubbing my back and arms, whispering reassuring words in my ear. I felt good to be held, I missed this kind of contact, I missed Pyro.

All of a sudden I hear a swoosh, the bush next to us catches on fire, shit!

**Christian POV**

I found Alberta in her office, she said she saw Rose head off towards the woods with her charge. Damn Ivashkov.

I knew she was probably only in a few places, I thought I'd check the pond first. I saw Adrian holding Rose, they were turned so I couldn't totally see, but it looked like she was kissing his neck. He was whispering in her ear kissing her hair, probably confessing his love for her. I saw red, I couldn't control my anger I lit up a bush right next to them, I had to control myself not to torch the Moroi future King.

They both looked up at me, Rose gasps and Adrian looked shocked. I hear Rose whisper "Christian" I turn and run back to my room. I hear Rose catching up to me, but I ignore her. I know she can catch me, hopefully I have enough of a head start to beat her there. I can't face her, she did exactly what I predicted, she gave into him. I am so stupid for coming here.

"Christian wait please" She was pleading with me to stop.

I got to my room shut and locked the door, Rose starting banging on it. "Christian please let me in, it's not what it looked like. I need to see you please." Her voice sounded so desperate, as much as I wanted to shut her out I couldn't, I had to see her even if she was going to rip my heart out again.

I slowly open the door and peek out. "Can I come in please?" She looks like she has been crying, her eyes were red and swollen.

I open the door and motion her in. She immediately puts her arms around my neck and shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug. "I can't believe you came." I melted, all my fury and anger was gone, she had so much power over me.

I let out a huge sigh. "I had to see you, to take you back home." I got angry again. "Rose what the hell are you doing with Adrian, it looked like more than a Guardian/Charge relationship, I knew this would happen." I pull away.

"Christian please he was just comforting me I was so distraught you that you didn't come. I put on a brave face, but it's been tough I have missed you. I love you Christian." She was putting it all on the line exposing herself, so unlike Rose. I could tell she was sincere.

I pull her into a passionate kiss and she responds immediately. Being with her, holding her made me understand why I loved her, she seriously completed me. I felt whole with her in my arms I pull away to look at her. "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

She gave me an evil grin and pulled me back for another kiss, running her hands all over my stomach and chest, I shiver from her touch and I could feel her smile. She started unbuttoning my shirt, I pull her shirt over her head, our clothes came off fast and we ended up in bed. I didn't know it was possible, but it was better than the first time, I didn't think that was possible. I was lying in bed with Rose on my chest, caressing her arm.

"So are you still at mad at me?" She asked as she leans up on one arm, facing me, she gave me a big smirk.

"Absolutely" I gave her a huge smile.

"Seriously Christian can't we work this out?" She looked very serious all of a sudden.

"Rose I came here to bring you back. Will you come back with me?" I knew her answer.

"Christian we have been through this. Please don't make this so black and white. Can't we just be together when we can and grow our relationship? I am not ready to walk away from being a Guardian, but I don't want to loose you." I saw this was ripping her apart.

"Rose I don't want to give you an ultimatum, but the thought of you with Adrian is hard for me to swallow. BUT I think we can try and make this work. It won't be easy, but the thought of loosing you is not an option." I gave her a small kiss and rubbed her cheek.

**Rose POV**

I can't believe he agreed that we could try and make this work I was flying. As much as I loved lying with him my phone was going off, Talia was demanding my attention.

"Christian I have to go meet Talia, Tasha and Urie for dinner, are you coming?"

"Um I don't think so, they don't know I am here. I didn't want to tell them I was coming, they have a tendency to meddle when it comes to you Rose. I think they like you better than me." He chuckled. "So I think I'll wait here for you and order in. Can you get away later?"

I kiss him passionately. "Yes I will make it a priority." All of a sudden I was pulled into Lissa's head, she was scared stiff and having labor pains. Oh shit the babies. She must have known that she couldn't' control the blocks, she was calling out to me for help.

I jump out of bed and get dressed. Christian is looking at me confused. I tell him it's Lissa, the babies are in trouble and I run off. I call Bryan he's getting the plane and pilots and I go to grab Adrian. He was on the phone with Lissa and looked completely panicked.

From the plane I call Pyro and Talia, they are both very upset, but understand. As soon as we got back to Court we find out it was a false alarm Lissa was having some Braxton hicks contractions that are normal, but she did not know what they were and thought it was much worse than it really was.

I understood, but I was upset I didn't get to spend more time with Talia and Christian.

Life back at Court was crazy. Between Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, mansion decorating, wedding and coronation planning I had no time. I hardly got to talk to Christian. I felt stressed about our relationship. Lissa was leaning on me more and more. I had a bad feeling that I was not going to have as much free time as I figured.

Talia emails me everyday thankfully she's doing OK, she's already crushing on a boy and has made two really good friends. At least she's doing good.

I was in bed and couldn't fall asleep. I decide to call Pyro, it was 3 hours earlier he should be awake. A girl answers, I freeze and don't know what to say. "Um…is Christian there?" "

"Yeah sure hold on." She sounds nice, but not a voice I recognize.

"Christian phone." I hear shuffling in the background.

"Hello"

"Hey Pyro sorry to bother you, but I couldn't sleep and I wanted to hear your voice."

"Rose hi, I am so glad you called."

Why did I feel like there is a but. "Are you busy?"

"Umm kind of, I am with my study group, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure" Group my ass, he was with one girl.

"By Rose"

"Bye Pyro"

I know now why long distance relationships don't work. You are apart, little stuff happens like this phone call I just had with him and your mind starts to wander, you stress panic and get insecure.

**Christian POV**

I can't believe I couldn't talk to her last night. I was studying with a new Moroi transfer student, she said she needed help with something. I think she was just flirting with me. She was pretty, but I only had eyes for my Rose. I miss her it sucks. We lived together for six months and were not a couple, now we're together and live thousands of miles apart. Sigh.

I barely got to see her at St. Vlad's, she had to rush back with Lissa's false alarm and now she is swamped with wedding crap. At least I'll get to be at Court for awhile after the wedding, the happy couple will be on their honeymoon thankfully without Rose. We should get to have some quality time together, I can't wait.

I call Rose and Adrian answers, I know his voice immediately.

"Adrian where's Rose?"

"She's with Lissa, she left her phone at my place." Ugh why was she at his place to leave her phone?

"OK tell her I called, bye" I hung up not wanting to hear his voice anymore.

Why does she have to be his Guardian? I hate that she's always at his place. I should have just walked away last night and talked to her. Shit now who knows when I'll get to speak to her. He'll probably hide her phone.

**Rose POV**

I was at Lissa's with her and Mia, we were going over more fabric swatches for the dining room. They all look the same to me, I wonder why she wants my opinion she knows I have no interior design sense. Sigh.

I go to check my phone and I realize it's not with me. Shit I must have left it at Adrian's. Great I am stuck here all day and night for a slumber party and decorating nonsense and won't get to speak to him again.

We eat and have a good time. I love my friends, but I feel like I don't fit in. They include me, but I am still just a Guardian and will never have a life like there's. I never felt this way with Lissa before, but now it's different, she's different. I am not even in her wedding, since it can only be Moroi's. I don't really know if it's a law or she just doesn't want a simple Dhampir in her wedding. Sisley says I'll make them all look frumpy and they don't want to stand next to me, LOL. Thinking of Sisley made me miss her.

I fall asleep in Lissa's guest room I am sharing with Mia for the night. I could just kick myself for not having my phone, I wanted to speak to him so bad.

I realize I am in one of Adrian's dreams. I recognize the Oregon beach I went to once with Lissa when we lived in Portland.

Adrian walks up to me. I am sitting on a rock starring at the ocean, he has on a cream sweater and khaki's, I am in jean capris and a cute hoodie. "So Rose you called?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since you came here to help me I try to give you some privacy and not bug you as much in your dreams, but you called tonight and picked the place. What's wrong Rose are you OK?"

"I am just missing Pyro, it's been crazy, I thought I'd have more free time, but hopefully that will change after the wedding." He gave me a wary look.

"I know Lissa is time consuming. You are supposed to be my Guardian, but she's demanding all your attention, sorry Rose." He looked sincere I don't think he liked that she monopolized all my time.

"So how are you?" He looked better since I came, but he was quiet these days.

"As good as can be expected. I know that has a lot to do with you being here." He smiles and rubs my cheek.

"That's good to hear, I am glad to help." I really do like spending time with him.

"I don't get a lot of 1:1 time with you, maybe we could dream walk more? I don't want to bug you, but I miss this time with you." He held my hand in a very sweet way.

"Yeah I'd like that, I miss our beach."

"I'd like to take you there some day."

"That beach is real?" I was in shock I loved that beach.

"Yes I used to go to that resort every year when I was a kid. That beach is a private area by the resort for the VIP guests." Wow I guess money does buy anything.

All of a sudden the dream starts to fade, Adrian gave me a weird look. "Rose I am loosing you, but you're not waking up." He looked worried as he slipped away.

I found myself on a couch in a family room, it was familiar, but I didn't immediately recognize it. Realization hit me, it's the Belikov's family room. I look up and see a tall figure with dark hair, his back to me. He turns and I am in complete shock. "Dmitiri?"

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but this chapter was getting way long. I think next chapter will be my last one if I can fit it all. Review please!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Loving the reviews thanks!**

**Based on my poll I am doing the sequel. This the last chapter and then I'll jump right into the sequel. I am excited to start writing it!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me. This story will have many new characters that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

It was really him. "Oh my gawd Dimtri" I jumped in his arms, wrapped my legs around his waist and started planting frantic kisses all over his face.

"Oh Roza I have missed you." I couldn't help it I started crying. He carried me over the couch and set me in his lap and put his arms around me. I had my arms vice gripped around his neck. I figured if he couldn't pry me off then he couldn't leave me.

"But…how…you look so good…how?" I pulled away and tried to clear my tears so I could look at him. He really was a god, he was so beautiful. I have pictures and his image is burned in my brain, but it doesn't compare to seeing him in person.

"Rose I am here to help you. I really shouldn't be here, but I cheated. I used Adrian to bring you here." That is what Adrian meant, he thought I called him, but it was really Dimitri doing it.

"This is so awesome why haven't you come before, we need to do this every night, this is so great, I'll never wake up I'll just sleep." I was so excited at the possibility of seeing him every night.

"Roza I am sorry, but this is a one time thing. Like I said I cheated to see you, when they find out I'll get in trouble." He looked at me with sad eyes I know he wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see him.

"What? No, then I am not waking up." I held him even tighter so he couldn't get rid of me.

"Roza listen I miss you too, but we don't have much time, we have to hurry." I perked up, I could tell he needed me to listen to him. As he talked I traced his face, I had to touch him I couldn't control myself.

"Rose look you have to go back to Tasha and Christian?" This was unexpected.

"What why. You know comrade you've changed, first you tell me you cheated to come here to see me, you never cheat, then you tell me to abandon my charge, quit being a guardian and run off with a Moroi." I was half kidding, but it was not like the Dimitri I knew.

"I know Rose. But it's important. Do you remember what Yeva told you?" I nod for him to continue. "Well what is your heart telling you."

Well my heart was telling me that I missed Pyro and I wanted to be with him, but also that I have a duty. I shook my head. "I am following my heart I am with Christian and I am also being a Guardian doing my duty." He looked skeptical.

"And how is that working out?" He knew, I could tell he just wanted me to say it out loud so I would understand.

"Not that great." He nodded.

"Rose you have sacrificed so much, you need to take care of yourself and be happy. Staying at Court, protecting the King and Queen is noble, but they will be safe Rose they have the best protection. In LA you have plenty of Moroi you can protect." Dimitri and I were so in tune with each other. I knew what he was talking about I gave up my childhood, I lost him, and now Christian is slipping away due to my duty, my obligation.

"So you're saying I should just quit?" He nodded. I felt like he was not telling me everything and Yeva knew, they were working together.

"Dimitri what are you not telling me?" I gave him my best what up look, Dimitri knew this look well.

"Roza look I can't say much, but you really need to follow your heart it's important. A lot rides on it. Whenever you have a very serious decision you need to listen your heart. I know that is vague, but everything depends on it."

Dimitri looked very serious. I trusted him more than anyone in the World and he was silently telling me I had to listen to him.

"OK Dimitri I trust you, I will listen to you I will do what you say." He let out a sigh, I could tell he was relieved.

"Thank you Roza, he kissed me." It took me about half a second to respond, I attacked him. I remember these kisses, his smell, how his silky and wavy his hair felt in my hands, how his amazing muscles felt when I rubbed them.

Dimitri started laughing. "Roza I would love to do so much more than kiss you, but I can't and I have to go." NO HE CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT.

"WHAT, NO, please don't go, please don't leave me. Dimitri I am sorry I had to do it, I promised you." I got suddenly got depressed. Maybe he was mad that I had killed him and freed his soul.

"Roza I am not mad. Please, you have to know that you saved me, you gave me peace. Roza you did the most amazing, selfless thing. I love you, I always have and I always will."

"But why are you leaving me?" I was starting to cry again, my heart hurt so bad I thought I was going to collapse.

"Roza I need to free you from this pain. You need to move on. We will be together again, but for now you have to live your life. You need to stop having nightmares and let yourself really love again." I hugged him to me harder and sobbbed into his chest.

"Roza please stop crying this is a happy time. Please I love you honey please." He was caressing my back.

I looked into his eyes, they were so peaceful, he really was OK. Realization hit me, I did save him and I had to move on.

I was able to control my sobs. "OK Dimitri, but promise me that we will be together again?"

"Yes Roza those boys, Christian and Adrian may get you now, but later you are mine, I am not sharing." This made me laugh.

"OK I'll let them know." I gave him a very serious look and pulled him into a final kiss. Right before our lips touched I whispered. "I love you Dimitri" It was a sweet and loving kiss, one I'll never forget.

"I love you too Roza" He stood up, but still held my hands and faced me.

"Oh Roza I almost forgot. Mason wanted me to tell you hello. We spare everyday and we agree to keep count and who ever has the most wins get you. Roza I've never lost and I never will." He gave me a loving look and rubbed my cheek.

I laughed a little. "Tell Mason hello back for me. Dimitri I am glad you never loose." I have him my best sexy smile.

"I have to go now Roza." He faced me and held my hands. "Remember what I said, always follow your heart and Roza you deserve happiness.Мой один и только любовь" (This means 'my one and only love') I nod and for once I didn't feel like crying. I felt whole and at peace.

"I love you Dimitri, goodbye." He gave me one last sweet kiss and the dream started to fade.

I woke up in my bed, it was early. I decided I needed to go for a run I had so many thoughts running through my head. Seeing Dimitri knowing he was happy and safe left me with peaceful thoughts. I thought about what he said. I needed to figure out how I was going to leave everyone behind. I needed to prepare my Mom she could suffer if Lissa were to retaliate against me. She had just got to Court, her charge was coming in early before the wedding and coronation to do some business.

I ran towards her guest apartment and found her, but she wasn't alone she was with my Dad. I was able to talk to both of them about it. Surprisingly they agreed with me and backed me. My Mom said she felt she had enough clout that Lissa would not hurt her career, but if she did she would quit and protect my Dad. I couldn't believe they were together. They seemed happy and I was happy we could finally be a family. I had hope that maybe they would both be a big part of my kid's lives.

I was feeling very euphoric from my dream walk with Dimitri, I knew I was going to be happy, and start a life with Pyro. I imagined what mine and Pyro's kids would like, I hope we have at least one of each, but I'll just be happy if they are healthy.

I spent the next few days preparing for Pyro's visit and spent a lot of time with Lissa and Adrian helping with final preparations. I decided I would tell them after they got home from their honeymoon. They left me off the hook for the honeymoon, which was wonderful I was exhausted. I was excited to just spend some time with Pyro. Maybe we could leave Court and go somewhere for a few days.

**Christian POV**

I was packing for my trip, I was getting in the day before the wedding, but was spending the week after with Rose. What Rose didn't know is that I was going to take her back to Maui to our beach. Rose and I had some unfinished business on that beach. I finished packing and pulled out my Mom's wedding ring and the other jewelry that matched it.

Even though Rose was going to stay at Court for two years I wanted to solidify our relationship. The long distance thing was getting to us, if we had a commitment I think it will help both of us. I just hope I don't push her way. To me this is not much too soon, but I am not sure how Rose will take it.

Rose was my one and only, the future mother of children, my soul mate and life partner. I couldn't wait to make her my fiancé.

I sent Rose an text telling her when I would be getting into Court. What she didn't know was that I was going in early. While she was at Lissa's doing final preparations I was going to set up for our night together in her room; a romantic dinner, flowers, candles, etc. Tonight was the night. I wanted to show up to Lissa and Adrian's wedding as an engaged couple. I just hope that she would say yes to me.

I went to bed that night dreaming about Rose and the life we had ahead of us.

**Adrian POV**

Anthony told me Christian was coming in early to surprise Rose and I had an idea why. I had a feeling he was going to ask Rose to marry him. I don't blame him, but I was insanely jealous. As much as I hate it I have to let Rose go. She's dying here at Court, she never complains, but I can see the toll it's taking on her. I am going to talk to Pyro and make a deal with him. I will release Rose of her obligation and ease her guilt if he let's me keep a relationship with Rose.

I realized the other night I could have more quality time with her if we met in our dreams. Lissa is always demanding her time and I barely see her and when I do we are usually around a lot of other people. In our dreams we are alone and no one can bother us.

Anthony texts me and tells me they are in Rose's room. I walk over, knock on the door and they let me in.

I say hi to Anthony and nod to Sparky. "Ozera"

"Ivashkov?" He gave me a wary look.

"Sparky I had a feeling that you might be setting something up, like maybe a proposal?" I tried to make my tone friendly.

"It's not your business what I am up to. What happens between Rose and I is between us and none of you concern." He looked mad.

"Ok easy relax. Look I need to talk to you. I am OK with you proposing to Rose and I will let her go no problem and relieve her of any guilt she may have on one condition." Please let him agree to this.

"Look Rose is like a drug for me. A Spirit antedote so to speak. I need you to agree if she leaves with you now that you let her visit me in her dreams." He looked shocked and pissed at the same time.

"Adrian I am not letting Rose have an affair with you in your dreams, she would kill me if I agree to that, you know Rose."

"Sparky get your head out of the gutter, we are just friends, even if I want something more, Rose does not. I just need Rose by my side as a friend, nothing more I swear." I tried to look as sincere as possible.

"OK, but what's the catch?"

"There is no catch. But I don't know how Lissa will react, she's been really leaning on Rose so I can't promise she won't banish you from Moroi society." I know Lissa will be hurt, but she will survive.

"I think that might be a plus." He had his snarky Christian grin back.

"Seriously Christian she is in control and you need to understand that means you two and your kids would be banded from anything Moroi. It's not ideal, but it is manageable."

"Why are you doing this? Don't get me wrong I am thrilled, but I am shocked that you would agree to all of this?'

"The same reason you agreed to date her even though she would not give up being my Guardian. I love her and would do anything to make her happy."

Understanding crossed his face. He loved her as I did and we had that one in thing in common, we understood each other, no more words were necessary. He shook my hand and thanked me. I wished him good luck. My life may be all about commitments and sacrifice, but the women I truly love will be happy and that made me smile.

**Rose POV**

I ran back to my room to change before I met Pyro at his plane. I open the door to an amazing site. Christian was on my couch waiting for me. The lights were dimmed, there were a ton candles, my small little table was set for two, and there were Roses everywhere. Bouquets were all over the place and petals all over the floor, on the tables, counters, everywhere. It was beautiful.

I ran to the couch and pounced on him kissing every inch of his exposed skin. He responded to me immediately and things were moving fast as usual

"Wait Rose stop." Uh oh what's wrong?

I pull back and look at him. "OK what's up?"

He set me on the couch and got down on one knee, OMG this can not be happening.

"Rose I know you have commitments, but I love you Rose and I want to be with you forever. You are my one and only and you make me feel something I never thought possible. Rose I will wait for you forever, but I want us to have the commitment that we will be together forever. Rose will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" He pulled out a ring box and opened the lid.

The ring was amazing. It was an emerald cut diamond with two sapphires on each side. It matched the jewelry he gave me at Christmas, I knew it was his Mom's and I was so honored.

I gave him a loving look and then got an evil glint in my eye. "I have one condition before I give you my answer"

He looked nervous. "Um…OK"

"Tell me what 'B' stands for." I gave him an evil smile.

He chucked. "OK. Rose it stands for all words that I have used to describe you. At first it was for bitch and for badass. I was too scared to say these words to your face, so I came up with the one word thing. But Rose as I got to know you and see how wonderful you were it stood for other things like beautiful, babe and brilliant. I love you Rose you will always be my 'B'." He gave me a huge smile.

He was too cute for words, sigh. "Yes Pyro I will marry you." He put the ring on my finger and we did our own kind of celebrating. Once again we couldn't keep our hand off each other. Each time we were together it got better and better, I didn't think that was possible, but our physical relationship was amazing. I couldn't keep my hands off of him.

Later on I decided to tell him about my dream with Dimtri and he told me about his talk with Adrian. I was shocked Adrian agreed and even came to Christian, he really did love me. I was so lucky to have two amazing men in my life.

Adrian was right, at the wedding Lissa saw my ring and spiraled into a lecture how it was forbidden and how she was banning us from Moroi society. Christian could care less, but I was a little sad for kids in case they wanted to be Guardians. But in my mind it was so little to give up to be happy with Pyro.

She didn't touch our family thankfully. I think she was terrified of both my parents, but my Mom ended up retiring and moved to Russia with my Dad. Tasha, Urie and Talia were not banished either, Tasha was too important and had too many followers; Lissa knew it would be political suicide. Anthony was pulled from being Christian's Guardian, but quit Guarding in an official capacity and we hired him to guard Christian full time. He always felt guilty making Sisley sacrifice for his career and when they denied Christian who was a Royal Moroi a Guardian because he married a Dhampir he had enough.

Right after the wedding Christian took me back to our beach in Maui. We spent a week completely alone and had a pre honeymoon as he liked to call it.

He kept his deal with Adrian, we dreamed walked a few times per week. We had rules though. No kissing besides friendly ones on the cheek and forehead, we never talked about our lives outside of our dreamland and we kept our appearances as they were when we were dating. This helped Adrian deal with Spirit, our dream walks were his antidote to Spirit as he liked to call it.

Once Christian and I got to Maui we laid on our beach in complete and comfortable silence.

B how many kids are we going to have?" Four was my number with Adrian so I went with three.

"How about 3?" He seemed to like the sound of that.

"OK sounds good"

As we lay under the stars we started where we left off last time we were on this beach. We had no one to interrupt us this time and we started practicing for those 3 baby Dhampirs.

The End

**I think this is a good place to end it. I hope you all read and follow the sequel, I am horrible with titles, the only thing I think to call it is 'Kismet'.**

**Thank you for reading and for all your wonderful reviews, you keep me motivated and writing. You guys ROCK!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story. I have continued this story and have started a sequel called Kismet. If you liked Why Me? I am hoping you will love Kismet. Thanks!!!**


End file.
